Solsticio
by cristymv
Summary: 150 años antes de Twilight, Aro descubre a Maya una vampira con un poder único, aprender e imitar otras habilidades, sin embargo ella ya no coopera, por lo que Aro la exilia y asigna a William para cuidarla. Lo único que Aro no considero es William enamorándose de Maya. Hasta donde ira Aro para conseguir habilidades? Maya ya aprendió la lección? William que hará para protegerla?
1. Capítulo 1- El fin para un nuevo inicio

**Capítulo 1.- El fin de un nuevo inicio.**

**PVO Prisionero.**

Abro mis ojos, y lo único que puedo observar es la obscuridad. Estoy siendo cargada por dos figuras con capas, a través de lo que puedo imaginar es un sistema de alcantarillado; mi sentido del olfato es saturado por el terrible olor que hay alrededor. Existe muy poca luz, posiblemente sea una noche nublada. El agua del drenaje empapa la falda de mi vestido. Mi cabeza se siente pesada, y mi cuerpo se siente como si una estampida de caballos hubiera pasado por el, al menos cien veces.

Al final del túnel observo tres figuras: una alta y dos más pequeñas a cada lado; asumo que se trata de un adulto y dos niños. Sus capas cubren sus rostros, pero de alguna manera sé que están sonriendo, disfrutando de ver mi situación actual.

— ¿Ya lo realizaron? —pregunta la figura adulta.

—Sí, Amo —contestan al unísono las dos figuras más pequeñas. No hay remordimiento en sus voces, aunque tengo un presentimiento de que debería de existir. En lugar de eso, se escucha una risita de una de las figuras; un sonido agudo, posiblemente una niña.

La figura alta deja de mirarme, y en su lugar observa a alguien que debe estar atrás de mí. Sus pasos son silenciosos, aún para mi oído.

—Estás al tanto de tus órdenes, soldado —dice la figura alta. Sin embargo, no es una pregunta, es más bien una declaración.

—Sí Amo —contesta una voz detrás de mí, la cual no reconozco, pero la seguridad que transmite a través de ella me genera sentimientos encontrados: miedo, porque estoy segura que no voy a soportar más dolor, y tal vez esperanza. En este momento, morir parece una mejor opción.

—Sólo una pregunta, Amo: ¿por qué yo? —su voz ya no tiene la misma seguridad, sino todo lo contrario, suena un poco temerosa.

—Tus fortalezas y sus debilidades hacen que seas el más adecuado para este trabajo —la voz de la figura que está enfrente suena un poco molesta… excelente.

El dolor de mi cuerpo regresa, parece que me están encajando cuchillos a la vez, y mis extremidades y cabeza se sienten como si me estuvieran quemando. Comienzo a gritar comienzo a convulsionar dolor. Las dos figuras que me están sosteniendo no me pueden controlar y mi cuerpo cae en el concreto, mientras mi cabeza se golpea fuertemente al hacer contacto con el piso. Lo único que deseo en este momento, es que la muerte llegue rápida y sigilosamente.

—Querida Jane, por favor, detente. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la queremos matar… aún —apenas y soy capaz de registrar las palabras de la figura de que tengo enfrente. El dolor empieza a cesar, pero de forma lenta.

La figura alta se dirige nuevamente al que se encuentra detrás de mí.

—Instrúyela en lo básico de lo que significa ser uno de nosotros y nunca reveles quién o qué es ella. Piensa en ella como una recién transformada —su voz es clara y severa, no hay duda—. Sabremos si no obedeces, e imagina que tipo de castigo te aguarda si no lo haces —su cabeza voltea hacia abajo, indicando un castigo similar al cual estoy siendo sometida.

La figura alta se acerca, sus pasos son dudosos. Después, se detiene y se agacha finalmente, mostrando su rostro. Sus ojos, observándome, reflejan un conflicto interior, analizando pros y contras de mi situación, dudando._ «Déjame ayudarte con la decisión: mátame y libérame de este dolor»_, trato de comunicar con mis ojos. Su cabeza se levanta y sé que la decisión ha sido tomada. Se acerca y susurra en mis oídos, tan silenciosamente que el resto no puede escucharlo.

_—_Recuerda, si es que puedes, que tú misma generaste esto. Es una lástima que no quieras ser parte de nuestros planes, hubieras sido un excelente elemento en la guardia. Pero, como siempre, eres terca como una mula. Esperemos que esto cambie en unos años —trato de levantar mis manos. Sé que esto me va a ayudar, pero inmediatamente el dolor regresa de una forma inesperada y fuerte, y mi cuerpo se convulsiona y luego se detiene.

La figura se levanta, gira y regresa a su posición inicial, de forma tranquila.

—Alec, Jane, ya saben que necesitan hacer —y comienza a caminar a través de un túnel, desapareciendo de mi vista, y dejándome con tres guardias y los dos monstruitos.

Me giro sobre mi espalda y, desde mi posición actual, puedo ver una figura alta, de donde provenía la voz. Posiblemente, era más alta que la que se acaba de retirar. Su rostro ni siquiera me voltea a ver, sino que sigue fijo al frente. Es un soldado, sus órdenes han sido dadas y las va a seguir a toda costa.

El soldado da un paso atrás, y las dos figuras infantiles están en frente de mí. Una neblina se empieza a acercar, se envuelve a mí alrededor y mis sentidos se comienzan a debilitarse hasta el punto en donde ya no hay más luz. El hedor del alcantarillado desaparece y comienzo a gritar, pero no sale sonido de mi boca… o al menos no soy capaz de escucharlo. Ya no puedo sentir nada.

Después de un rato, comienzo a recuperar mi vista. La oscuridad no es tan intensa como lo era antes; el olor del alcantarillado ya no es tan fuerte y ahora existe un nuevo aroma que se mezcla con ella… ese nuevo aroma es del soldado.

Mi cuerpo está adolorido, pero soportable, comparado con el dolor que siento en mis muñecas. El soldado se agacha y recoge mi pequeño cuerpo. Finalmente, puedo ver sus ojos rojos, los cuales están viendo los míos y no parecen querer apartarse. Algo dentro de él cambió. Lo más extraño es que yo no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos tampoco, aunque el dolor en mi cuerpo y cabeza sigue latente.

Comienza a moverse a través delos túneles, y el dolor comienza a calmarse, excepto en mis muñecas.

Hay un fuerte llamado en mi cabeza, pero con cada paso que el soldado da, éste se reduce; presiento que estamos moviéndonos en la dirección incorrecta y que deberíamos de ir hacia donde el llamado es más fuerte. Trato de hablar, pero me siento muy débil. En lugar de eso, intento apuntar a la dirección correcta, y ahí es cuando noto que algo está mal… muy mal. Veo mi brazo y me doy cuenta que, después de mis muñecas, no hay nada más. Esos monstruos se llevaron mis manos.

La última cosa que recuerdo, son los ojos del soldado y un grito que no es de dolor, si no de desesperación. En y en ese momento, entré en shock.

**_Capítulo beteado por Rosalievampwolf de y Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

ACLARACIONES:

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes origínales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.


	2. Capítulo2- Esperar lo Inesperado

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosalievampwolf de FanFiction_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 2.- Esperar lo inesperado.**

**PVO Soldado**

Desde el momento en que me entregaron a la prisionera, decidí que nos volveríamos nómadas, ya quede esta forma sería más sencillo mantener un perfil bajo y escondernos de cualquier vampiro que pudiera conocerla o conozca algo de ella. No es que yo conozca personalmente esa información; únicamente lo sé por los rumores que pude escuchar en ese pequeño período que estuve en Volterra después de mi última misión, los cuales son difíciles de creer.

Diez años han pasado. Para un humano es un largo tiempo, pero para nosotros, los vampiros, es solo un suspiro de nuestra larga existencia. Pensé que cortar cualquier atadura con nuestro mundo era imposible, pero el estar con ella lo ha hecho soportable, lo cual no significa que ha sido sencillo, considerando que no ha despertado desde ese día.

Me he asegurado durante este tiempo de que su piel reciba luz y que el polvo no se petrifique en ella, porque he visto el efecto que ha tenido en los vampiros, específicamente con los Volturi, y no es algo que quiera para ella.

La parte más difícil a la que me he tenido que enfrentar ha sido su alimentación. Esperaba que su propio instinto, una vez que se volviera insoportable, la hiciera despertar, pero no fue el caso. Así que comencé a traer humanos; mujeres que me ayudaran a vestirla y bañarla, pero nada, ella continuaba en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Finalmente comencé a preocuparme cuando una mujer accidentalmente se cortó en el dedo y ella no reaccionó. Desafortunadamente para la víctima, yo sí lo hice.

¿Cómo es posible que no reaccionara? Fui a lo extremo después de ese caso, vagando con ella en zonas de guerra para ver si el olor a sangre la hacía entrar en razón… pero nada; la bella durmiente no despertó.

Pasó casi un año y ella no se alimentaba. En ese momento, yo ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Sabía que un vampiro no moriría de inanición…. o al menos no que yo me haya enterado. ¿Acaso ella sería la primera en lograrlo?

Estaba considerando la idea de regresar a Volterra y preguntarle al Amo qué estaba mal con ella. Pero eso significaría darme por vencido y fallar en la misión, y nada bueno iba a salir de eso.

Finalmente, vi la luz al final del túnel cuando en uno de nuestros viajes nos cruzamos con un ciervo herido. Tan pronto su aroma nos llegó, noté una diferencia en su respiración, la cual comenzó a acelerarse y de pronto se tensó su postura; un cambio diferente al que ya me había acostumbrado. Conforme nos acercábamos al animal, más rígida se ponía ella.

La futura víctima estaba muy débil, no fue capaz de poner ningún tipo de resistencia cuando lo cargué y se lo llevé a ella. Tan pronto su estuvo cerca de su boca, comenzó a alimentarse de él. ¡EUREKA! Sin embargo, mi felicidad se rompió en pedazos cuando me di cuenta de que ella no se despertó. Al menos me quedó el consuelo de saber cómo alimentarla.

— ¿Señor? —una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y me regresa al presente—. ¿Señor Harper?

—Una disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos —veo a la humana que está atendiendo la recepción del burdel en donde me encuentro.

—Nos estábamos preguntando, ¿qué le sucedió a ella exactamente? —escucho preocupación en su voz. Nuevamente relataré la historia que he contado en los últimos cinco años.

—Así la encontré en el bosque, sola y sin manos —parece sorprendida, pero es algo relativamente creíble, en especial siendo invierno. Además, evita tener que explicar la falta de manos—. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería que muriera.

—Llevarla al médico hubiera sido una mejor idea —la típica respuesta.

—No soy de esta ciudad, por lo que no sé dónde está el médico. Pero de donde yo vengo, es de conocimiento general que cuanto antes se pueda calentar a una persona, las probabilidades de que vivan son mayores. Qué mejor que un baño caliente, ¿correcto? —hipotermia era una causa muy común en invierno, ¿hasta dónde tengo que llegar para que se pueda bañar sin que sospechen de su piel helada?

—Tuvo mucha suerte de que la encontrara usted —sus ojos finalmente muestran amabilidad—, desafortunadamente, Edna me acaba de decir que no ha despertado.

— ¿Edna?— sonríe al escuchar mi voz.

—Bueno, en realidad su hijo fue el que me trajo noticias de su estado —ella señala abajo y puedo ver a un niño de 5 años que se está escondiendo entre sus faldas, con una mirada dudosa en sus ojos—. Podemos pedirle a Jonás que vaya por el médico, ¿correcto, Jonás? —el niño parece emocionado de esta nueva tarea, pero yo no. Puedo engañar fácilmente a unas mujeres con poco de conocimientos de medicina, pero no a un médico.

—Está muy frío afuera, y no me gustaría que Jonás se enfermara —mi respuesta la toma por sorpresa—. Una vez que ella se haya calentado, yo mismo la llevaré. Agradecería si me pueden indicar el camino correcto —le sonrió y veo que ella empieza a ruborizarse.

_No exageres_, acabo de alimentarme, pero el acelere de su corazón está haciendo que pierda mi autocontrol.

—Yo podría ir, y me puede pagar más tarde —su corazón no disminuye el ritmo, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Oh, no! , es hora de cambiar de tema.

—Mis recursos son limitados y, al igual que Edna, supongo que el doctor va a esperar su paga —su rostro no cambia.

—Siempre me puedes pagar de otra forma —un grito la interrumpe y mi cabeza automáticamente voltea hacia donde proviene el sonido. Un fuerte golpe los sigue y a los pocos segundos unos pasos.

— ¡Ruby! —reconozco la voz de Edna, que es la que está gritando. Y al parecer, Ruby es el nombre de la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la conversación, considerando que comienza a correr al segundo piso. La sigo a una velocidad humanamente posible. Mi mente, sin embargo, está teniendo problemas procesando lo que creo que está sucediendo.

—Despertó —la cara de Edna está llena de terror—, y ella… ella… ella —no espero a que Edna termine. Corro hacia el cuarto donde vi que Edna la había llevado cuando llegamos. Empujo la puerta y encuentro resistencia al querer abrirla, nada que un poco de mi fuerza de vampiro no pueda manejar.

Tan pronto como abro la puerta, me doy cuenta que la resistencia se debía a que una cómoda la estaba bloqueando.

Empujo con un poco más fuerza, moviendo la cómoda del camino y puedo ver el cuarto, el cual es pequeño y horrible.¿Pero qué estaba esperando, si estoy en un burdel? Hay una cama sin hacer en una esquina del cuarto, del otro lado una pequeña bañera cerca de la chimenea y**,** abajo de ella, un charco de agua. Entre la cama y la bañera existe una pequeña ventana, opuesta al lugar en donde me encuentro.

Me aventuro a entrar, quedándome cerca de la puerta. Volteo a mi derecha y hay un espejo colgando de la pared; a mi izquierda está la cómoda, bloqueando mi vista. Camino cautelosamente hacia adelante, y ahí es donde la veo.

Su espalda está hacia mí, y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Tiene un camisón puesto, el cual está empapado en diferentes áreas, dejando poco a la imaginación de lo que hay abajo de él. Su cabello escurriendo, y no ayuda a que se seque. Al parecer, ella está teniendo un tipo de guerra con otra pieza de ropa, moviéndose velozmente para un humano.

Había imaginado un sin fin de veces este momento; ella estaría en un hermoso cuarto, recostada en una cama o, para ser un poco más realista, en el bosque. Sus ojos se abrirían, revelando ese extraño color ámbar que tienen; se moverían de un lado al otro, con su mente buscando una explicación lógica de donde está. Ella después se sentaría, apreciando el cuarto o bosque sin poder reconocer nada. Yo estaría a su lado, como un caballero en armadura, rescatándola del tormento en el cual su mente debe de estar, explicándole de forma calmada y de la mejor manera qué es ella y cuáles son las reglas de nuestra especie.

Le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar y procesar la información que le dij, ella lo aceptaría sin un cuestionamiento mayor y continuaríamos viviendo así hasta que el Amo decida llamarnos a Volterra.

Era obvio que ese hermoso panorama que mi mente había creado ya NO iba a suceder, considerando nuestra situación actual. Sin embargo, tengo que continuar acorde al plan. Doy un paso al frente y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, tratando de buscar el valor y las palabras correctas para presentarme.

—Hmm… —hago un pequeño ruido para que esté consciente de mi presencia en el cuarto.

Ella se detiene y observo su espalda enderezarse. Lentamente se voltea, y veo que la pieza de ropa con la que se estaba peleando está cerca de su pecho. Finalmente, puedo ver su cara. Sus ojos dorados están viendo los míos, y cualquier pensamiento acerca de cómo me iba a presentar queda completamente olvidado y es reemplazado por su hermosa cara y el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Me quedo congelado mientras ella me observa.

—Uhmm… Yo… —las palabras no son capaces de tomar forma en mi boca.

Su cara cambia de reconocimiento a coraje en un segundo.

— ¡SAL DE AQUI! —considerando el sentimiento entumecido en el cual se encuentra mi mente, su grito me toma por sorpresa. Rápidamente, me doy la vuelta y salgo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Edna y Ruby están afuera del cuarto, viéndome.

—Creo que no va a haber necesidad de un médico ahora —finalmente soy capaz de decir algo relativamente coherente.

Ambas están a punto de reírse. Sin embargo, no lo hacen.

— ¿Quiere que entremos y le ayudemos a vestirse? —Edna se ofrece de forma generosa.

Estoy a punto de acceder, pero pensándolo bien, no es una buena idea. Ella no sabe qué es, por lo tanto se va a comportar como un vampiro, moviéndose de forma rápida y olvidándose de respirar. ¿Acaso no acabo de presenciar lo rápido que se estaba moviendo mientras peleaba por vestirse?

—Este… no, gracias. Yo me encargo de eso —Edna y Ruby se voltean a ver, y la mirada que comparten no me hace sentir nada bien, pero no tengo muchas opciones.

—Debe de estar en shock. Trataré de explicarle dónde la encontré, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar —considerando cómo van las cosas hasta el momento, esa imagen que tenía en mi mente suena más como a un cuento de hada—, por lo tanto, puede que haya algunos gritos.

—No necesitas explicarnos nada a nosotras —Ruby da un paso hacia adelante—, la discreción es un punto importante en nuestro trabajo.

¡¿Qué?! Probablemente piensan lo peor de mí.

Ambas caminan por el pasillo, desapareciendo de mi vista cuando llegan a las escaleras, aunque mi oído es capaz de escuchar las carcajadas que se estaban guardando en mi presencia. Estoy tentado de seguirlas y tratar de mejorar mi imagen, pero el ruido que escucho del cuarto me hacen darme cuenta que mis prioridades han cambiado. Ella ya no está en un estado de inconsciencia y el ruido proveniente del cuarto no puede ser otra cosa que ella, abriendo la ventana.

Corro hacia adentro, empujando no sé qué pieza de mueble que utilizó esta vez para bloquear la puerta, y llego a tiempo para jalarla de regreso al cuarto. Obviamente, ella no está muy contenta al respecto.

— ¡MÉTETE! —la jalo de regreso, pero pone resistencia… o al menos eso intenta.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —su voz gritando a todo volumen. Trata de agarrarse del marco de la ventana pero no puede, considerando la falta de manos.

—No puedes salir a la luz del sol —la agarro y la pongo en la cama que está a lado de la ventana que cierro rápidamente.

Cuando volteo, ella ya no está en la cama y ahora está corriendo hacia la puerta. Alcanzo a cerrarlaantes de que ella esté a medio camino.

Se detiene cuando me ve, consu cara sorprendida pero no en shock.

— ¡Eres rápido! —retrocede, sus ojos nunca abandonando mi cara.

Si quiere establecer lo obvio…

—Y tú eres muy lenta —camino hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que choca con la cama.

— ¡Déjame ir! —su voz llena de coraje, pero al menos ya no está gritando.

—No —la veo hacia abajo, manteniendo su mirada.

— ¿Acaso soy tu prisionera? —finalmente detiene el juego de miradas y se sienta en la cama.

Definitivamente estamos iniciando con el pie equivocado. Si le digo que sí lo es, las cosas se van a complicar más de lo que ya están. No le quiero mentir, pero no le quiero decir la verdad, por lo tanto guardo silencio.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —levanta las mangas del vestido, que finalmente se pudo poner, mientras yo estaba afuera con Ruby y Edna, revelando el punto de falta de manos.

—Yo no te hice nada —le respondo fríamente.

— ¿Entonces quién lo hizo? —baja sus brazos, dejando que las mangas cubran esa parte faltante de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente guardo silencio. Ella se queda callada y sin moverse.

Comienzo a mover los muebles de regreso, como ella los había acomodado antes de que entrara. Asegurándome que nadie pueda entrar, pero principalmente, que ella no pueda salir.

Cuando volteo, ella se encuentra frente al espejo, viendo su imagen. Esta ahí congelada, analizándose. Me acerco y me detengo unos cuantos metros atrás de ella. Su pequeña figura apenas cubre tres cuartos del espejo. Siempre calculé su altura alrededor de 1.50 metros, lo cual es pequeño comparado a mi 1.90 metros. Su largo cabello alcanza su espalda baja, con unas cuantas ondulaciones al final.

Comienzo a estudiar su cara una vez más, como lo he hecho cientos de veces durante esas interminables horas. La tengo memorizada: sus largas y pobladas pestañas que definen sus ojos almendrados, sus delgadas y oscuras cejas enmarcando, junto con sus altas mejillas, y sus ojos; su recta y delicada nariz que termina con la punta hacia arriba. Pero lo que me encanta es la forma de sus labios: su inferior más grueso que el superior. Existían veces en donde estaba tentado a besarla, con la esperanza de que despertara, pero siempre lograba contenerme.

_Basta, William, _no debería de estar pensando así. Hay que ser realistas. Cierro mis ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen de su rostro y de retomar mi conciencia.

Los vuelvo a abrir pero me toma por sorpresa el ver su imagen sonriente. Eso es algo que jamás la había visto hacer en los últimos diez años. Su rostro estaba siempre congelado, nunca cambiando. Si pensaba que era hermosa cuando era una estatua, estaba equivocado, ESTA es la belleza verdadera.

_— ¿Qué soy? —el hechizo en el que estaba_,_ finalmente se rompe._

_— ¿No lo sabes? —es mejor verificar qué tanto sabe de ella._

_Su expresión es dudosa._

_—Sé que no soy humana —su voz es certera—, y tú tampoco._

_Al menos estamos a medio camino_

_—Somos vampiros —espero una reacción de shock, pero se queda callada, estudiando nuevamente su reflejo. Finalmente, algo que parcialmente visualicé, es que la siguiente pregunta sería con referencia a nuestra dieta._

— ¡¿Qué traigo puesto?! —el tono de su voz rompe mi concentración, y nuevamente me toma por sorpresa. Su cara demuestrahorror. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté más preocupada por lo que trae puesto, que por lo que nuestra dieta es?... Me encuentro momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Estas usando un hábito —veo el vestido que llega hasta sus pies, y su color beige no le ayuda al tono de su cara. Alrededor de su pequeña cintura tiene un lazo el cual no está amarrado correctamente; sin embargo, la cruz que esta bordada en su pecho debería de haber sido suficiente para indicar que es lo que está usando; sin mencionar la gran ironía que representa, considerando que es una vampira.

— ¿MATASTE A UNA MONJA? —se voltea a verme, sus ojos llenos de furia, y su voz ocho octavas más agudas que su última frase.

Al parecer sumó uno más uno, y conoce cuáles son nuestros hábitos alimenticios. Esto puede que sea más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

—No —estoy consciente de que me alimento de sangre humana, pero tengo mi límite en niños y personas religiosas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…? —mueve su brazo de arriba abajo, señalando el Hábito.

—Es una caridad. Las monjas fueron muy amables en regalarme uno cuando vieron los harapos que estabas usando —al parecer esto no la tiene muy contenta, pero su enfoque cambia de su vestuario y ahora comienza a analizar el cuarto.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —su cabeza se mueve de un lado al otro, y su cara está llena de horror.

_¡Perfecto! Como las cosas están saliendo tan bien, vamos mejorándolas._

_—Estamos con _unos _humanos que me estaban ayudando a bañarte —mantengo mi tono de voz calmado._

—La mujer humana no parecía una monja, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía una pu…

— ¡Lenguaje! —interrumpo su frase antes de que la termine. Con tanto grito no sé cuánta atención estén poniendo afuera o qué estén escuchando, especialmente después del grito de "¿mataste a una monja?". Lo último que quiero es que nos corran del cuarto. Considerando que aún hay sol afuera, tuvimos suficiente suerte de que estuviera nublado cuando llegamos, pero el cielo ya se despejó.

— ¡Ah-ha! Entonces sí es una.

—Desde mi punto de vista, son mujeres que no tuvieron ninguna opción y que están haciendo lo posible para mantener a su familia —le contesto, manteniendo mi tono de voz silencioso—.Y nos estaban ayudando.

Observo el efecto que mis palabras tienen en ella: remordimiento.

—Necesito irme —se da la vuelta y se detiene, viendo la ventana y luego a la puerta. Yo me preparo para ver qué salida va a tomar para que la pueda detener… nuevamente—. Soy una dama respetable y no me pueden ver en un lugar así.

Otra vez, me quedo sin palabras.

—No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que se meta el sol —me voltea a ver y parece no entenderme. Camino hacia la ventana y pongo mi mano en donde un rayo de sol le pega directamente. Inmediatamente observa el efecto que el sol tiene en mi piel, como si existieran miles de pequeños diamantes en ella.

Se queda callada, procesando la información, se acerca y pone su brazo en el sol también. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando observa el mismo efecto, pero no dice nada.

—No me importa —se da la vuelta rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta. La alcanzo antes de que llegue a la cómoda. Es casi gracioso que no necesito intentar para ganarle.

—Déjame aclarar una cosa, _Hermana —_me aseguro de poner el tono más sarcástico que puedo en la última palabra, viendo que no le agrado del todo su vestimenta; me reclino en la cómoda bloqueando la puerta —, en nuestro mundo existe una regla que tenemos que asegurarnos de cumplir.

Su mirada me deja claro que no está contenta de que llegue antes que ella, pero la ignoro y continúo con la lección.

—El secreto de nuestra existencia es nuestro principal objetivo. Basado en eso, tenemos que asegurarnos de cumplir lo siguiente: Cuando cacemos, debemos de pasar desapercibido y que las víctimas, de preferencia, no vayan a ser extrañadas. Los restos deben de ser desechos de tal forma que los humanos no sospechen —memoricé las reglas cuando mi creadora me las explicó, pueslo último que quería eraestar en problemas con el Amo.

—No se crearan niños inmortales —continúo con la explicación que he practicado en mi mente varias veces; me salto la regla de no cazar en Volterra, considerando que no planeo estar cerca de ahí hasta que el Amo nos mande a llamar.

— ¡Ugh! Me voy —me ignora. Se da la vuelta y, esta vez, corre hacia la ventana. Corro tras ella, pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta de que está batallando para quitar el seguro de la ventana, por lo que continúo.

—La interacción entre vampiros y humanos debe de pasar desapercibido, y si un humano conoce de nuestra existencia, el vampiro debe de matar al humano o convertirlo en uno de nosotros. En caso de que suceda lo segundo, el vampiro es responsable de enseñarle estas reglas.

Finalmente, logra abrir el seguro de la ventana y comienza a salir por ella. Logro alcanzarla justo a tiempo, la cargo y la llevo al lado opuesto del cuarto, mientras continúo con la lección.

—No debemos de atraer atención hacia nosotros, y los vampiros no deben de salir a la luz del sol —pongo mucho énfasis en esta última parte. Me doy la vuelta y cierro la ventana nuevamente.

Estoy a punto de comentarle de los Niños de la Luna, pero ya movió la cómoda fuera de lugar y está por abrir la puerta. Salto al otro lado del cuarto y aterrizo justo antes de que la abra.

—El creador, es responsable del comportamiento del recién transformado y de enseñarle las reglas antes de dejarlo solo. Si se deja a un recién transformado que cace de forma libre y sin cuidado, el castigo que es la pena de muerte, el cual será aplicado tanto al recién creado como a su creador —su mirada es de puro odio.

— ¿Eres tú mi creador? —me interrumpe.

—No —le regreso su mirada de odio.

—Qué mal, hubiera podido utilizar eso último a mi favor —se retira al centro del cuarto y nuevamente muevo la cómoda para que bloquee la puerta.

—Si _yo_ fuera _tu_ creador, y hubieras roto las reglas, los dos pagaríamos las consecuencias —me recliné en la cómoda, bloqueando una vez más su salida.

Se da la vuelta, no dándole importancia a lo que acabo de decirle, y se sienta en la cama.

— ¿Algún otro punto importante de lo que debería de estar informada? —finalmente me pone algo de atención.

—Proporcionar información falsa también es castigado con la pena de muerte —finalicé mi discurso. Pero no estoy muy seguro si cubrí todas las reglas, o si ella estaba poniendo atención.

— ¿Me podrías mostrar el libro de reglas en donde se mencionan? —Levanta una ceja mientras lo dice.

—No existe ningún libro. Simplemente, el hecho de tenerlo escrito sería un gran riesgo si la información cae en las manos equivocadas; lo cual evitaría que nuestra existencia siguiera siendo secreta. Esa es la razón por la cual la información se pasa de boca en boca, de vampiro a vampiro —cruzó los brazos mientras ella procesa la información.

—Perfectamente podrías estar inventándolas —ella cruzó sus brazos, imitando mi postura.

—Si gustas, puedes ir afuera —en cuanto termino la frase, ella se levanta de la cama—. Pero ten en mente que que si alguien, cualquier testigo, te ve a la luz del sol**, **me veré forzado a matarlo —juzgando por su cara, no parece creerme.

—No me mientas. Odio que me mientan —su cara es seria.

—No te estoy mintiendo —me le quedo viendo a los ojos para que sepa que estoy siendo sincero—. ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta que te mientan? —por lo que he visto hasta el momento, no parece recordar nada de ella.

—Simplemente lo sé —ella voltea a ver sus brazos, y se detiene en donde deberían de estar sus manos. Se queda callada, y su cara está llena de tristeza. Me acerco a la cama y me agacho para poder verla directo a los ojos.

—Nuestro mundo no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Las reglas están ahí por una razón. Si fallamos en cumplir cualquiera de ellas, significa pena de muerte —estoy a punto de agregar que lo último que quiero es que ella muera, pero me quedo callado y continuo—. Considerando tu situación, vas a necesitar ayuda y que alguien te proteja…

—Yo me puedo proteger sola —se voltea y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Desafortunadamente para ti, _Hermana_, no eres ni rápida ni fuerte —mi voz es gentil, pues lo último que quiero es que piense que me estoy burlando de ella—. En el mundo hay algunos que no son completamente buenos, y podrían tratar de aprovecharse de ti.

—Tú podrías ser uno de ellos —deja de verme y se enfoca en la ventana. Tomo mis precauciones, en caso de que necesite bloquearla una vez más.

—Estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte —deja de ver a la ventana y su vista se fija en mí.

— ¿Y qué buscas a cambio?

—Únicamente tu compañía. Uno se puede sentir muy solo después de un rato —gira sus ojos, pero puedo ver una expresión entretenida en su cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me doy cuenta de que ya casi es noche, y somos libres de regresar al bosque. Ya hemos atraído suficiente atención, considerando cuánto tiempo llevamos encerrados en el cuarto y el ruido que hemos hecho; sin mencionar que un hombre, saliendo con una monja de un burdel, es suficiente escándalo para alimentar los chismes del pueblo.

—Porque no me he sentido solo en ningún momento, en los últimos diez años —me muevo hacia la puerta y regreso la cómoda a su lugar original.

— ¿Diez años? —se para de la cama y se me queda viendo, sorprendida.

—Ese es el tiempo que llevamos juntos —la volteo a ver, y observo su reacción de sorpresa porlo que le acabo de decir. Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar una vez que le diga que estamos en el nuevo continente.

—Tienes un acento Inglés —camina y se detiene a mi lado.

—Soy Inglés. Tú también tienes un acento, pero no logro identificar de dónde es.

—No lo sé —su voz está llena de frustración.

Trato de ponerme en sus zapatos mientras abro la puerta. Me imagino posiblemente una pequeña fracción de lo que está sintiendo: despertándose en un cuarto, con un completo extraño, no sabiendo en dónde está o quién es y, para empeorar las cosas, sin manos. Comienzo a sentir tristeza por esta hermosa criatura… hasta que la veo salir corriendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

—Demonios —logro alcanzarla antes de que llegué a las escaleras y la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije respecto a las reglas?

Veo que su espalda se pone rígida, una señal clara de que me escuchó. Bajamos las escaleras e ignoro las miradas curiosas del grupo de personas que se han reunido en la recepción del burdel, el cual es un grupo grande, considerando que ya casi llega la noche. Voy al área de recepción, en donde está Ruby, y le pago la cantidad acordada, junto con un extra por su silencio.

—Una disculpa por los inconvenientes —pongo el dinero sobre la mesa, y sonríe al ver la cantidad.

—Durante mis años he visto suceder muchas cosas raras… —su respuesta me pone nervioso y mi sonrisa se congela en mi cara. No quiero matar a Ruby, pero si sospecha algo, no hay más opción. Las reglas son las reglas—,pero esta no es una de ellas —su respuesta me tranquiliza, y comienzo a respirar de nuevo.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo parada en medio del área de recepción. Su cara y postura indican que no está cómoda. Rápidamente veo el resto de la recepción y muchos de los humanos la están viendo, algunos de ellos con remordimiento en sus ojos y otros con la mirada llena de lujuria.

Empiezo a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento en la base de mi estómago, algo que jamás recuerdo haber sentido; una furia que no esperaba. Me contengo de golpear a algunos de los humanos por verla de esa forma.

—Buenas noches, Hermana —uno de los humanos se le acerca, ella me voltea a ver con duda sobre qué debería de hacer.

—Ella está conmigo —me acercó y me interpongo entre ella y el humano.

—Únicamente le quería decir mis pecados… en privado —trata de darme la vuelta, pero lo detengo, tomándolo de su brazo.

— ¡ELLA ESTÁ CONMIGO! —la altura del humano y la mía son similares. Me voltea a ver y, en cuanto ve mi cara, comienza a retirarse.

—Ayúdame —escucho su voz y mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Cuando la volteo a ver, no veo a ningún otro humano acercándosele, lo cual me molesta. ¿Acaso no me entendió lo que le dije en las escaleras? ¿Cree que esto es un juego?

Veo a la multitud y sus miradas son confusas. Le doy una mirada de advertencia.

—Ayúdame, Señor —se pone de rodillas y junta sus brazos—. Eres piadoso y te pido tu perdón por mi falta de juicio. Te quiero agradecer por detenerme de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Eres sabio, como eres amable. Por favor, cuida a estas hermosas mujeres, que me ofrecieron asilo en el momento cuando más lo necesitaba. Amén —voltea a ver a Ruby y sigo su mirada. Al parecer, Ruby no está contenta por lo que está haciendo; rezar en un burdel es malo para el negocio.

—Hermana Magdalena —le digo el primer nombre que se me ocurre—, debemos de regresar al convento.

Se queda de rodillas un rato más y termina, haciendo la señal de la cruz. Cuando voltea a verme, su mirada es divertida… lo va a pagar caro.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

—Un momento —la voz proviene de Edna. ¿_Ahora qué?—_, por favor, ¿le puedes dar tu bendición a Jonás? —_excelente_,_ la monja falsa va a bendecir al pobre niño._

—Sería un placer —volteo a verla y tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

El pequeño Jonás sale de debajo de una mesa y corre hacia donde está la Hermana Magdalena. Justo antes de alcanzarla, se tropieza con una madera del suelo y cae en sus rodillas raspándolas.

El aroma de la sangre hace que mis sentidos se pongan como locos. Sostengo mi respiración y lentamente comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero no me puedo ir. No sin ella.

—Amigo —su voz me hace controlar parcialmente mis sentimientos—, sal. Prometo acompañarte afuera —su mirada es de advertencia. Ella se dirige al niño y lo ayuda a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien, Jonás? —lo mira amigablemente. El pequeño está a punto del llanto, pero cuando la ve sonreír, únicamente se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con la cabeza—. Que pequeño tan valiente —voltea a ver a Edna, que ya está al lado de su hijo—. Tienes suerte de tener a una mamá que te ama.

No lo soporto más. Salgo y me alejo lo más que puedo sin perder vista la puerta del burdel. Espero a que comiencen los gritos de adentro, pero nada. Al poco tiempo sale, huele el aire y camina hacia donde me encuentro.

—Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estoy —no está feliz de tener que estar a mi lado.

—Los mataste a todos —mi mente comienza a analizar en dónde puedo conseguir un tanque de aceite para prenderle fuego al burdel y desaparecer los cuerpos.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría? —mi comentario no la tiene feliz.

—No podemos dejar evidencia. Hay muchos testigos.

Su mirada es dudosa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? El niño se raspó la rodilla, no creo que haya necesidad de matarlos por eso —volteo a ver el burdel y escucho risas proviniendo de ahí.

— ¿No mataste al niño?

Su mirada es de horror.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Mi mente salta a la siguiente conclusión.

—Hermana, no podemos crear niños inmortales. Va en contra de las reglas —su cara me indica que no entiende lo que le estoy diciendo.

Me regreso al burdel, pues nuestra protección es prioridad antes que un niño. No me gusta lo que necesito hacer, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Edna sale del burdel, ignorándome por completo y corre hacia donde esta ella.

—Tome, se va a resfriar —le pone un cobertor encima. Escucho salir a alguien y, cuando volteo, veo que es Jonás, esperando a que su madre regrese. Mi mente no es capaz de procesar verlo vivo, sin que esté gritando por el fuego que su cuerpo está sintiendo. De hecho, me está saludando con la mano. Le regreso el saludo y contengo la respiración.

—No gracias, Edna —trata de regresar la cobija, pero Edna no la deja. Inclusive, la abraza.

—Muchas gracias por rezar por nosotros —se retira, y regresa deteniéndose en donde yo estoy.

—Muchas gracias por traernos a la Hermana Magdalena —me sonríe y entra al burdel, con Jonás siguiéndola.

Regreso a donde esta ella, todavía sin creer lo que acabo de presenciar.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Encoge sus hombros y no le da importancia. Sigo sin entender. Antes de traerla, yo me alimenté, y me fue difícil controlar mi instinto en el momento en que olí la sangre. Ella lleva tres días sin alimentarse. Lo último que comió fue sangre de animal y aun así se quedó, ayudó al niño y lo dejó vivir. Un hecho imposible, desde mi punto de vista.

Camino dirigiéndome hacia el bosque, ella me sigue.

Los dos nos mantenemos en silencio. En mi mente, estoy repasando cada momento que sucedió desde que despertó. Nada de lo que había esperado sucedió. Esto no significa que mi teoría sea incorrecta. Es bueno visualizar posibles resultados. Mi error fue que no planeé para algo realista, sino para un sueño, lo cual significa que tengo que visualizar siempre el peor resultado de cualquier situación.

Teniendo eso en mente, necesito destrozar cualquier esperanza que haya tenido de que esta hermosa criatura sienta una fracción de lo que yo siento por ella. Necesito planear para algo realista. Soy un soldado y ella es mi prisionera, nada bueno va a salir de esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar juntos. Hasta el momento, han pasado diez años y el Amo no nos ha buscado. Esto podría tomar más tiempo de lo esperado. Tratándola como una prisionera, no va a hacer mi trabajo fácil; tratándola como una amiga, podría hacerlo más sencillo.

—Me llamo William —rompo el silencio.

Me voltea a ver y me sonríe, pero se queda callada.

— ¿Tienes un nombre o te continúo llamando Hermana Magdalena? —esto la hace reír, y su risa me hace sonreír.

—Mi nombre es… —se queda pensativa unos segundos— Maya.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Maya —le regreso la sonrisa y, por un breve momento, noto que sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, William —me sorprendo al escuchar mi nombre por primera vez. Es una felicidad inesperada—. Buena suerte atrapándome —y comienza a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

¡Por un demonio! Esta no va a ser una misión fácil. No importa si es mi amiga o mi prisionera.


	3. Chapter 3- Ley y Mito

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosalievampwolf de Fanfiction_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 3.- Ley y Mito**

**PVO Maya**

Llevamos veinte años juntos, de los cuales únicamente recuerdo los últimos diez. Al parecer, antes estaba catatónica, o eso es lo que William me ha dicho.

Constantemente nos mudamos, así que es raro que nos quedemos en un lugar; al menos que surja una oportunidad, como una casa abandonada, y nos quedamos ahí una semana. En esta ocasión, nos hemos quedado un mes completo, pero convencer a William esas últimas dos semanas, no ha sido cosa fácil. La ubicación en donde se encuentra la casa ha ayudado, está lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo para que William pueda cazar, y lo suficientemente lejos para no atraer demasiada atención hacia nosotros.

El invierno en Montana también ha ayudado a que nosotros pasemos más tiempo afuera, y que las personas estén en sus casas.

Hemos mantenido un perfil bajo y casi no hemos ido al pueblo, pero William estaba sediento y necesitaba cazar. En realidad, verlo cazar no es algo que disfruto hacer, pero como siempre, necesito acompañarlo. No es algo que quiera hacer, pero no tengo mucha opción, el arrastre siempre funciona.

Trato de distraerme con lo que puedo mientras William se alimenta, pero es difícil. En especial, sabiendo qué es lo que está haciendo. Sin embargo, esta vez algo me llamó la atención. William se estaba alimentando y yo lo esperaba en la calle principal. Cruzando la calle de(quitemos eso)donde me encontraba, en medio del pueblo, hay una casa con una gran ventana en la fachada. Del otro lado hay un hombre sentado en un sillón, leyendo un libro, el cual tiene su completa y total atención, aún con los perros ladrando dentro de la casa. Estoy tan distraída con el humano, que no me doy cuenta que estoy cruzando la calle, yendo hacia allí, hasta que la reja de la del frente me detiene.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz de William me asusta. Estaba tan enfocada en el humano, que no lo escuché acercarse.

—Algo me llamó la atención —me giro y lo veo. Cualquiera pensaría que después de diez años ya me habría acostumbrado a verlo, pero su cara aún me afecta.

Su mirada ya no está en mí, ahora está viendo al hombre que está dentro de la casa. Los ladridos de los perros se incrementan, y son más desesperados que antes, sin embargo, el hombre continuó leyendo.

— ¿Quieres alimentarte? —finalmente me voltea a ver, como esperando una respuesta, pero en realidad la verdad es que no entiendo la pregunta—. Tú sabes… —su cabeza se mueve hacia el humano, y finalmente entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Por qué me lo propone? Él sabe que no bebo sangre humana. Lo veo con horror, apenas y puedo soportar sus propias cazas.

—No —lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces, vamos a retirarnos —comienza a jalarme del brazo, pero no puedo dejar de ver al hombre. Hay algo muy atractivo de él.

—Se acerca una tormenta. Tenemos que irnos —suspiro y lo comienzo a seguir.

Volteo para ver una última vez hacia la casa, después de cruzar la calle, el hombre ya no está sentado en la silla leyendo el libro. Ahora se encuentra en la puerta de la casa y me está observando. Siento un llamado, diciéndome que regrese, y me detengo momentáneamente.

— ¿Vienes? —escucho a William, y comienzo a caminar hacia él. Por primera vez, su voz no tienen el efecto que siempre ha tenido

—Entonces, vámonos —empieza a tirar de mi brazo, pero no soy capaz de quitar mis ojos de hombre; hay algo atractivo en él. La cara del humano es más seductora. William camina y se detiene a mi lado. Siento cómo su mano toma mi barbilla y suavemente gira mi cabeza para que lo vea.

—Vámonos, Maya, necesitamos regresar a casa —su voz un tono dulce que siempre hace que me quede sin aliento—. No lo veas —esto último lo dice muy silenciosamente. Él sabe que lo escuché, pero dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho. Asiento con la cabeza. Me suelta la barbilla, y entrelaza su brazo con el mío, una actitud normal para una pareja de humanos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, notó que él está diferente. Se ve preocupado, pero hay algo más… y no sé exactamente qué es. Parece estar enojado, pero no necesariamente conmigo.

Me siento en el sillón de la sala y mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en el humano. Él me estaba llamando, pero, ¿por qué no le obedecí?

William está prendiendo la chimenea de la sala. No tenemos muchos vecinos, pero es para mantener las apariencias, lo hacemos. Es un experto en está actividad; por lo general, lo veo, tratando de memorizar cómo lo hace, pero sé que jamás lo podré hacer, especialmente sin manos.

Mi atención regresa nuevamente al humano de la casa; ni siquiera era guapo, pero para ser justos, considerando que mi punto de referencia es William, nadie se le acerca. Es claro que no era un adolescente cuando fue transformado; la forma fornida de su cuerpo es evidencia de eso. Su cara es algo que vale la pena ver, es difícil definir cuál de sus características es mi favorita, entre su cabello castaño claro, sus hermosos ojos rojos, la nariz recta, su quijada cuadrada, o la estructura ósea perfecta y cara simétrica; sin mencionar la barba de un par de días sin rasurar que le da una apariencia masculina y "muy" atractiva. El paquete completo puede hacer que la respiración de cualquier mujer se acelere. He sido testigo del efecto que tiene su sonrisa… no solamente en mí. Y para mejorar los cosas, esa voz masculina mezclada con su acento inglés.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —finalmente salgo del trance en el que estaba para ver a William enfrente de mí, hincado, viéndome directamente a los ojos. Su rostro se ve preocupado.

—Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos —le sonrió y él suspira en alivio.

—Pensé que te había perdido nuevamente —me regresa la sonrisa.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Qué bueno. No me quiero volver a aburrir —se levanta y se sienta en la silla que está enfrente de mí—. Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando que no me escuchaste hablarte varias veces?

—Sigo tratando de ver cómo puedo prender fuego, sin… —volteo a ver mis brazos, en donde deberían de estar mis manos.

—Preferiría que no lo intentaras. Puedo imaginar mil cosas saliendo mal, y todas terminan con la casa completamente quemada —ya no está sonriendo, pero sé que lo último que le preocupa es la seguridad de la casa. Probablemente está pensando en los peligros de que yo lo destruya a él, prendiéndole fuego.

—No te preocupes, no creo que exista ese peligro —lo miro directamente a los ojos—. Antes de que queme la casa o a ti, la probabilidad de que me queme yo es mucho mayor.

—Y esa es exactamente mi principal preocupación. Así que, por mi paz mental, no lo intentes —escucho cierta preocupación en su voz.

—No lo haré —pero mi voz no sale con la convicción que debería. Nos quedamos callados otra vez y comienzo a pensar nuevamente en el hombre; posiblemente está preocupado de por qué no fui con él.

—Hay algo más en tu mente, ¿por qué no me dices? —se levanta para sentarse a mi lado; siento cómo toca mi brazo para llamar mi atención— Por lo general, no estás tan distraída.

—No es nada —le digo, tratando de que me deje en paz.

— ¿En verdad? —al parecer, no lo estoy engañando— Porque casi podría pensar que fue algo que viste en el pueblo… —se queda callado, esperando a que le conteste, pero no digo nada—. ¿O es alguien?

Su frase me toma por sorpresa y dejo de respirar por unos cuantos segundos, me deja de mirar y voltea a ver al piso. Sus manos están entrelazadas y reprimiendo algo; está molesto, pero no puedo ver su cara, porque se encuentra hacia otro lado.

—Perdón, hay algo en ese humano… —comienzo a tratar de explicarme porque no me gusta verlo así.

—No —me interrumpe, suspira y se levanta—. Él les peligroso, Maya —su voz es triste.

—Es solo un humano, ¿por qué es peligroso? Yo podría matarlo —esto lo hace reír, pero no hay alegría en su voz.

— ¿De ser necesario, lo matarías? —se voltea y me ve directamente a los ojos.

Comienzo a pensar en la forma en que el humano me veía y también recuerdo su llamado, diciéndome que necesitaba estar a su lado. Es alguien que no conozco y con quien jamás he cruzado una palabra, pero sé que necesito estar a su lado.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Entonces, nos tenemos que ir. Va a causar problemas —comienza a retirarse, pero no puedo aceptar su respuesta y lo comienzo a seguir.

— ¿Por qué necesitamos irnos? —incrementa la velocidad de sus pasos, aunque no a toda velocidad. Corro y lo intercepto antes de que llegue a las escaleras—. ¿Por qué es peligroso?

—Existen varias razones —trata de darme la vuelta, pero no lo dejo—. La primera, ¿notaste el libro que estaba leyendo?

—No, ¿acaso tú sí? —estaba tan distraída con la cara del hombre que no puse atención.

—No he leído el libro, pero he escuchado comentarios... —lo veo de forma dudosa—, de los humanos. El libro se llama Drácula, y al parecer es de vampiros.

— ¿Y qué si es de vampiros? No creo que el libro le diga: "Ve a la casa que está a las afueras de la ciudad, y, ¡sorpresa! Ahí hay vampiros.

—No, pero ya tiene la idea en su mente, y puede sacar conclusiones —noto que se comienza a molestar considerando su tono de voz—. Segundo, no puedes dejar de pensar en él. Conociéndote, en algún momento vas a ir a buscarlo.

¿Acaso había sido tan obvia?

—Y tercero, yo también podía sentir el llamado de su personalidad, así que, créeme, lo último que quiero es volver a sentirme así de nuevo. Es mejor irnos. Comenzaré a empacar —se aprovecha de mi distracción y comienza a subir las escaleras, quiero seguirlo, pero ahora sí utiliza su velocidad, desapareciendo rápidamente de mi vista, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Si cree que me voy a quedar sentada y callada esperándolo para que nos vayamos del pueblo, está equivocado. Me doy la vuelta, tomo mi saco y me lo pongo. Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta principal pero me detengo. Si cree que voy a huir, va a estar esperando escuchar la puerta y me va a atrapar. Comienzo a hacer un recuento de todas las salidas que tiene la casa y recuerdo la pequeña ventana que hay en el sótano, la cual sé que soy lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar, considerando que el otro día lo probé cuando estaba distraído.

Bajo al sótano, esperando que esto no genere sospechas, considerando que cuando me enojo con él, este es el lugar a donde recurro. Abro la ventana y me arrastro para salir.

La tormenta está a punto de iniciar, y parece que va a ser fuerte. Corro hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que puedo, rezando porque William no se haya dado cuenta de mi fuga. Conforme me acerco al pueblo, disminuyo la velocidad.

Estoy frente a la casa, no me había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde. Los primeros copos de nieves comienzan a caer del cielo. La tormenta está por llegar.

Dentro de la casa no hay luz, probablemente el extraño ya se fue a dormir y mi expedición fue una tontería. No puedo regresar a la casa, William va a tomar ventaja de la tormenta para que nos vayamos, de tal forma que no dejemos huella y que nadie nos pueda seguir; pero no me puedo ir, a menos que vea al extraño una última vez.

Escucho unos ladridos acercándose detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo al extraño, se detiene y se me queda viendo; su llamado es más fuerte conforme más cerca estoy de él. Camina hacia mí y los perros ladran más fuerte, tratando de escaparse de sus correas, pero su amo los tiene bajo control.

— ¿Señorita, se encuentra usted perdida? —su voz es atractiva. Doy un paso hacia él y niego con la cabeza.

—Se aproxima una tormenta, señorita. Debería de regresar a su casa —sus palabras me están diciendo una cosa, pero un llamado interno me dice que me quede donde estoy. Por lo tanto, no me muevo ni un centímetro.

Los copos de nieves comienzan a caer más rápido y en mayor cantidad, el viento se escucha fuerte en mis oídos y mi cabello esta por todas partes. Él voltea al cielo, sigo su mirada y notó una gran nube aproximándose.

— ¿Tiene usted un lugar cerca en donde se pueda refugiar? —él sigue mirando al cielo.

—No —su cabeza se mueve rápidamente cuando escucha mi voz, como si algo en ella le hubiese llamado la atención.

—Le ofrecería mi casa, pero mi ama de llaves desapareció hace un par de semanas —aún tengo fresco en la memoria a una señora, ya mayor, que estaba rondando por la casa, y de la que William se alimentó. Posiblemente era su ama de llaves —, pero no me gustaría arruinar su reputación, señorita.

—Mi casa está muy lejos y posiblemente me sea difícil de encontrar con la tormenta —comienzo a gritar, el viento se está tornando muy fuerte y siento como mi voz se pierde en ella.

Su cara está llena de duda, pero toma una decisión rápida. Se acerca y me ofrece su brazo.

—Posiblemente podamos hacer algo para salvar su reputación. De qué sirve tener una, si uno está muerto —me sonríe y entrelazo mi brazo con el de él.

Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente se siente el calor. Sin embargo, las luces están apagadas.

—Espéreme aquí, necesito encerrar a los perros. Por lo general, no se comportan así —comienza a subir las escaleras, dejándome en la entrada. Escucho cuando llega al segundo piso, y mete a los perros en algún lugar.

Empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor, mientras trato de arreglar mi cabello lo mejor que puedo, considerando que no hay un espejo y, bueno… que no tengo manos. Está muy oscuro, pero con mi vista de vampiro puedo ver todo a la perfección.

A mi derecha hay una pequeña biblioteca, dentro de ella hay una chimenea en la parte posterior a donde me encuentro. Está apagada pero aún se siente el calor proviniendo de ella; encima de la chimenea hay una hermosa pintura de un paisaje. Me acerco a la puerta y la empujo para poder ver qué más hay ahí adentro. En medio del cuarto hay un sillón, que era en el que él se encontraba sentado cuando lo vi afuera; a lado del sillón hay una pequeña mesa y encima de ella está el libro que estaba leyendo; y efectivamente, es el libro de Bram Stroker. William estaba en lo correcto.

Me volteo en cuanto escucho que se acerca a las escaleras. No recuerdo haber estado tan cerca de un humano por un período de tiempo tan largo, pero aún recuerdo las clases que William me ha dado: pestañar de vez en cuando, no moverme muy rápido y aparentar que estoy respirando. Espero que sean suficientes.

Cuando baja, trae en sus manos una lámpara y comienza a prender algunas velas que están en su camino. Los ladridos aún continúan, lo que me hace voltear al segundo piso.

—Discúlpeme por el ruido —voltea a ver hacia donde yo estoy viendo—. No entiendo qué les sucede. Por lo general son muy tranquilos.

—Los perros, por lo general, no son muy amigables conmigo —frunzo mis hombros, pero me doy cuenta que este puede ser un error potencial de mi parte, si tiene en mente el libro; por lo tanto, trato de corregirme la antes posible—. Posiblemente pueden oler mi miedo.

—Eso podría ser —me sonríe—. Santo Dios, ¿dónde están mis modales? Posiblemente tiene frío. Permítame encender la chimenea para que se pueda usted calentar —camina hacia la biblioteca con la lámpara en su mano; su mente me indica que lo siga.

Una vez que estoy adentro, me quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de libros que hay en la pared opuesta de la chimenea. Está cubierta del techo a suelo ; teniendo una escalera para poder tener acceso a las repisas que se encuentran más arriba.

Comienzo a leer los títulos de los libros, y recorro de inicio a fin el estante de libros que me queda a mi altura. Algunos están en un alfabeto que no entiendo, otros en un idioma diferente. Aquellos que sí puedo leer hacen que deje de respirar momentáneamente. "El Vampiro", de Heinrich August Ossenfelder; "El Amante Vampiro", de Elizabeth Caroline Grey; "Varney, el Vampiro"; "Carmilla", de Sheridan le Fanu. Otros de Marie Nitze, "Le Capitane Vampire" y "La Ville Vampire".

William estaba en lo correcto, esto no es nada seguro. Volteo hacia la ventana, y la tormenta hace que sea difícil ver, apenas y puedo observar la cerca que se encuentra afuera de la casa.

Me giro, y la chimenea ya está prendida y alumbrando el cuarto, y él me está viendo. No sé cuánto tiempo tiene observándome, pero me doy cuenta que acabo de realizar tres errores desde que entré a la casa.

El primero, basados en la literatura, es que él se puede dar cuenta de que los animales no nos quieren; por ende, los perros están ladrando como locos.

Segundo, era obvio que estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros, en un cuarto que es muy oscuro para un humano. Cualquiera de ellos estaría tropezándose en su camino y yo estaba leyendo.

Tercero, estoy segura de que vio mi reacción cuando estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros.

Necesito rescatar lo que aún puedo de esta situación. Lo miro, poniendo una cara de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

— ¡Cuántos libros! —me aseguro de poner mucha emoción en mi voz—. Me sorprendió la cantidad.

Me sonríe de regreso, pero su sonrisa no es real. Sospecha algo.

—Me encanta leer —se acerca y se para a mi lado—. Lo disfruto bastante.

—Me imagino —mi mejor oportunidad, es hacerme pasar por tonta—. Posiblemente, no he leído ni un libro en mi vida.

—Debería de intentarlo, le podría abrir los ojos a un mundo completamente diferente —su sonrisa ha desaparecido y me doy cuenta que sus palabras tienen un doble significado.

— ¿En verdad? —_cambia el tema, cambia el tema_—. Lo siento mucho, señor, me acabo de dar cuenta que desconozco su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Helsing —asiente con la cabeza y se me queda viendo, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero no me voy a dejar engañar.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Helsing —le sonrió.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre, señorita? —me le quedo viendo. Si mal no recuerdo, entre los humanos, ellos utilizan su apellido; pero no recuerdo si yo tengo alguno, así que digo el primer apellido que se me ocurre.

—Yo soy la señorita Kaster —intento hacer una reverencia como las que he observado hacer a las señoritas del pueblo, y creo que me sale perfecta.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kaster —me regresa la reverencia—. ¿Me permite su saco?

—Preferiría quedármelo, si no hay problema. La casa aún se siente un poco fría —en realidad no tengo frío, pero para un humano posiblemente sí.

—No es ningún problema —al parecer no esperaba mi respuesta, considerando su reacción… Hmmm, me está tratando de engañar—. Usted me indica cuando ya no sienta frío.

Asiento con mi cabeza, y se retira del cuarto. Escucho que va a la recepción, y cuando regresa, ya no trae su saco. Se me queda viendo, y su cara no revela nada.

—No quiero entrometerme, señorita Kaster, pero me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo es que una señorita como usted se encontraba a esta hora de la noche, vagando sola por las calles con una tormenta tan cerca?

Mi mente se queda en blanco. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda crear todo un plan para escaparme de William en cuestión de segundos, pero jamás se me ocurrió en pensar en una explicación lógica de por qué estaba vagando sola afuera en la noche?

—Mi gato —pongo la cara más avergonzada que puedo—. Cuando regresamos a casa, abrí la puerta y salió corriendo. Me quedé preocupada y decidí ir a buscarlo —no me gusta mentir, pero esta es una mentira blanca para una buena causa y algo que podría suceder si tuviera una mascota, lo cual me ayuda a parcialmente corregir mi primer error. Podría ser una humana que le gustan los gatos, y no los perros.

— ¿Acaso su familia no va a estar preocupados por usted? —se comienza a acercar.

—Posiblemente William lo va a estar, cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy en la casa —trato de dejar de verlo.

— ¿Quién es William? ¿Acaso es su esposo? —mi mente se está volviendo muy confusa. Siento su voz interna, ordenándome que le diga la verdad.

—Él es mi guardián —logró recobrar algo de mi control, pero no la suficiente para decirle la historia que hemos inventado, en la que él es mi esposo. Esa sería la explicación más lógica, ya que vivimos en la misma casa y que no nos parecemos en nada como para indicar que somos familiares. Además, la diferencia de edad es más que apropiada para un esposo. Para mi buena suerte, me doy cuenta que, de haber dicho que era mi esposo, hubiera cometido mi cuarto error, ya que le dije que era una señorita y no una "Señora". Estuvo cerca.

— ¿Su guardián? —se me queda viendo de forma dudosa.

— ¿Lo conoce? —le sonrío, pero ya no lo miro directo a los ojos. De por sí, se está volviendo difícil ignorar su voz interna con la cercanía, es peor cuando lo veo directamente.

—No he tenido el gusto —se ríe entre dientes—, pero lo he observado un par de veces en el pueblo. ¿Por qué usted no vive con nadie de su familia?

—Soy huérfana y, al parecer, alguien decidió que él me debería de cuidar —en algún punto esto puede ser verdad, así que técnicamente no estoy mintiendo demasiado para salir de esta situación.

Se queda pensativo, lo que me hace pensar que no me está creyendo la historia.

— ¿Desde cuándo es su guardián? —su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. ¿Por qué le importa esta información? Nuevamente siento la fuerza de su voz interna.

Mi mente quiere decirle la verdad, pero considerando la diferencia de edad que calculó entre William y yo, la historia no podría ser verídica. ¿Cómo un niño de 10 años se haría cargo de una recién nacida? Aunque en realidad, William nunca me ha dicho su edad.

—Poco tiempo —esto es lo más cercano a la realidad que puedo decirle. Y no es completamente una mentira; para un vampiro, veinte años no es demasiado tiempo.

Me sonríe, pero no sé si se ha dado cuenta que lo difuso de mis respuestas es para evitar decirle toda la verdad.

Al parecer, es tiempo de cambiar el tema; comienzo a sentir que el cuarto se ha calentado lo suficiente para un humano.

—Me parece que el fuego de la chimenea ha hecho su trabajo —comienzo a quitarme el saco.

—Permítame ayudarle —se me acerca y me ayuda a quitarlo. Escucho que suspira cuando respira mi aroma; al parecer lo encuentra muy atractivo, lo que no significa que sea algo bueno.

Se retira del cuarto y siento que la voz de su mente se debilita en el momento que sale. Suspiro de alivio y estoy tentada en asomarme rápidamente por la ventana para ver si William está ahí, pero me abstengo. Lo último que quiero es darle más sospechas. Me doy la vuelta, a velocidad normal de un humano, deseando que mi vista de vampiro me permita ver un poco más afuera, pero no veo nada.

Lo escucho regresar al cuarto y me doy la vuelta cuando él da un grito ahogado. Sigo sus ojos y me doy cuenta que acaba de ver por primera vez que no tengo manos.

— ¿Qué le sucedió, señorita? —su voz está llena de sorpresa y señala mis brazos con su mano.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —honestamente, me siento muy incómoda, como si quisiera evitar mirar fijamente a esa parte faltante de mis extremidades.

—Usted sabe a lo que me refiero —al parecer, a alguien se le olvidaron las reglas básicas de buenos modales. Continúa señalando con su mano y mirando fijamente. Me enderezo y le doy la mirada más despreciable que puedo.

—No lo recuerdo —mi tono es majestuoso y carga una gran autoridad.

— ¿Cómo puede no recordar? —me ve a la cara. Podrá ser más alto que yo, pero hay algo en mi mirada que lo hace retroceder un par de pasos. Esta intrigado—. ¿Acaso fue un defecto de nacimiento? —siento el llamado de su voz, fuerte, demandándome que le diga la verdad. Lo que él no sabe es que ya le estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Como le acabo de informar, señor Helsing, no recuerdo —mi voz nuevamente resuena, con esa autoridad que desconocía que tenía.

—Entonces no es un defecto de nacimiento —ignora todas las señales que le estoy dando para indicarle que no me siento cómoda hablando de esto.

—Apreciaría si cambiáramos el tema —mi voz ya no es gentil para nada—. Como se puede imaginar, es un tema delicado para mí.

— ¿Acaso fue un accidente? —se acerca y me toma el brazo, jalándome hacia él. Notó su cara de sorpresa cuando me toca, sintiendo el frío que se está colando por mi manga, y posiblemente la dureza de mi brazo; esto lo distrae momentáneamente. Enfoca sus ojos en mí, y ya no trata de ocultar el poder de su mente.

—Ya le dije la verdad —libero mi brazo, lo cual no requiere nada de fuerza de mi parte; pero me doy cuenta que para una humana de mi tamaño, esto no hubiera sido posible. Mi cuarto error. Necesito salir de aquí, ahora. No permitiré que se me siga tratando de esta manera.

Me dirijo hacia la salida, tratando de mantener una velocidad humana, pues ya sospecha más de lo que debería. Lo veo correr hacia la puerta, con su mente ordenándome que me quede en donde estoy. La trato de ignorar lo más que puedo, manteniendo mí vista en el piso, lo cual también me hace ir más despacio.

Saca un libro de los estantes, que es grande y grueso; "La Sagrada Biblia". Cuando lo abre el libro, me doy cuenta de que está vacío; dentro hay un contenedor de agua que me lanza a la cara y que se rompe en el momento en que me golpea. Mi cara está mojada y el agua está empapando mi vestido. Cierro los ojos, tratando de controlar mi mente y mi mal humor.

Cuando los abro, veo su cara de sorpresa. Al parecer, estaba esperando que algo sucediera, pero lo único que ve es a una muchacha empapada.

—Sus modales son peores de lo que pensé —continuo mi camino hacia la puerta, pero él me está bloqueando y no se mueve ni un centímetro—. ¿Me puede dejar pasar, por favor?

— ¿Qué es usted? —sigo viendo al suelo, tratando de mantener mi concentración a pesar de que su mente me ordena contestarle.

— ¡Déjeme pasar! —no lo quiero empujar, pero esto requeriría más fuerza de la que una humana necesitaría.

—Ese frasco de cristal se rompió en tu cara y ni siquiera tienes un rasguño. Posiblemente no eres lo que pensaba, pero definitivamente no eres humana —trata de hacer contacto con mi mirada—. O tal vez… las historias que he leído no son cien por ciento reales.

Del libro, saca un pedazo de ajo y un crucifijo.

— ¡Aléjate, maldita criatura de la noche! —pone el ajo y el crucifijo frente a mí. Supongo que espera que retroceda, pero lo único que logra es hacerme enojar más.

—Señor, no sé qué es lo se propone con la cruz y el ajo, pero apreciaría si me los quita de la cara —no lo estoy mirando, pero mi voz refleja mi estado actual… fastidio.

— ¿Sientes el ardor de su Santidad? —suelta unas carcajadas al pensar que está logrando algo.

—No, pero el hedor del ajo no me está pareciendo gracioso —veo su mano, que está sosteniendo el crucifijo en mi cara; hecho de madera con un Cristo de plata en él. Tres puntas de la cruz son cuadradas, pero la punta inferior está afilada—. Tan hermoso crucifijo, debería de ponerlo de adorno y no esconderlo en un libro.

—Te ordeno que me conviertas en uno de ustedes — jala mi barbilla con la otra mano, tratando de hacerme verlo a los ojos, pero los muevo para ver el techo.

— ¿Transformarlo? —me río entre dientes e ignoro la voz de su mente, cerrando mis ojos y recordando las advertencias de William—. ¿No entiendo a qué se refiere? —sacudo mi cabeza.

—Harás lo que te ordeno —acerca mi cara a la suya, pero mantengo mis ojos en el techo—. ¡Transfórmame en uno de ustedes!

—Usted, señor, está loco. Así que, si me disculpa, prefiero arriesgarme a la tormenta que continuar con esta sarta de tonterías de las que habla —siento que retira su cara de la mía.

Volteo a ver al piso, y veo cómo se mueve hacia un lado, desbloqueando mi camino. Voy hacia la entrada y me detengo. La puerta tiene una cadena que la asegura y una manija, lo cual me pone en un dilema. Con algo de trabajo consigo girar la manija, pero tengo que romper la cadena que la asegura, lo cual sería bastante obvio. Escucho al señor Helsing reírse a mis espaldas.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita Kaster?

—Un caballero ayudaría a una dama en apuros, señor —trato de controlar mi voz. Sé que me está poniendo a prueba.

—Bueno, yo soy un caballero, pero no estoy muy seguro que usted sea una dama —siento que me sube el coraje.

—Usted, señor, no es ningún caballero, y estoy segura de que está tan loco como una cabra —no lo veo, y mantengo mi mirada en la puerta.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué tan loco estoy en realidad —no necesito ver qué es lo que está sucediendo. Inmediatamente, comienzo a sentir un ardor en mi garganta y el olor intoxicante de la sangre en el aire, haciendo muy difícil que pueda ignorarlo. Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro mis ojos. Yo puedo ser más fuerte que el llamado de mi instinto. Hasta el momento, no he bebido sangre humana desde que desperté y no pienso arruinar mi esfuerzo por este humano que cree que puede controlarme.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo con el crucifijo. Se hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo y alejo mi mirada, pero cometo el error de verlo a los ojos.

Su mente me está ordenando que beba de él, que pruebe la dulzura de su sangre y que lo transforme en uno de nosotros. Al parecer, no necesito mentir que soy un vampiro, pues toda la evidencia está apuntando hacia esa teoría. Las desapariciones que han estado sucediendo en el pueblo, por ejemplo; posiblemente, hasta sacrificó a su propia ama de llaves, enviándola a realizar un mandado cerca de la casa donde William y yo nos estábamos hospedando.

También estaba mi piel, tan blanca, dura y fría; si hubiera estado observando detenidamente, hubiera notado que los copos de nieves no se derretían en mi cara cuando estábamos afuera. Sin contar con la fuerza y la velocidad que he mostrado de forma accidental, que no concuerdan con lo pequeña que soy. El hecho que pude sobrevivir a semejante trauma de haber perdido mis dos manos. Pero sobre todo, está mi expresión cuando vi su dedo ensangrentado.

Ese recuerdo rompe el hechizo. Si hay algo que es más fuerte que el llamado de su mente, es el aroma de la sangre. Lo miro de nuevo, manteniendo control de mi mente y de mi voluntad.

—Debería de atender a su cortada, señor. Se podría infectar, y créame, la última cosa que usted desearía es perder un miembro —le sonrío de forma inocente, evitando su mirada.

—Tiene razón — susurra. Me comienzo a calmar. Posiblemente estoy fuera de peligro y puedo regresar a casa con William—. Debería de quedarse. La tormenta parece que va para largo.

Sacudo la cabeza, de ninguna manera me pienso quedar más tiempo.

—Estoy cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías. Así que, si es tan amable de darme mi saco, me retiraré —se da la vuelta, toma mi saco del colgador y me lo entrega. Comienzo a ponérmelo, cuando veo al hombre corriendo hacia mí con el crucifijo en la mano y la punta afilada apuntando a mi corazón. Rápidamente me muevo a un lado, y veo al hombre pasarme de largo y caer al suelo. Estoy en shock. ¿Acaba de intentar matarme? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido humana? ¿Acaso mi muerte hubiera sido prueba suficiente de que no era un vampiro? ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —no me muevo de lugar mientras se comienza a parar.

—Estoy en lo correcto, usted no es humana. Se acaba de mover increíblemente rápido.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mí, con el crucifijo aún en su mano y esperando una segunda oportunidad para atacarme.

—Claramente lo vi tropezarse —camino hacia atrás, en dirección contraria de la puerta. Mi mirada no deja de ver la salida, con la esperanza de que mágicamente se abra y pueda salir.

—Usted y yo sabemos que eso no sucedió. Por lo tanto, o me convierte en uno de ustedes o la voy a tener que matar —se desabrocha unos botones de su camisa y me enseña un rosario que está colgando de su cuello.

Esto es una burla. ¿Cómo es posible que un rosario vaya a tener un efecto diferente al que hemos observado con todas las demás cosas religiosas que probó? Obviamente, no hago mi pregunta en voz alta.

De nuevo, trata de encajar el crucifijo en mi pecho, pero esta vez tengo más cuidado y me muevo más lento. Corro hacia la puerta y logro girar la perilla con mis brazos. Estoy a punto de abrir la cadena, pero la cierra antes de que pueda poner mi brazo o pie para evitarlo.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado. Te ordeno que te quedes —me muevo a un lado y corro en la dirección contraria a una velocidad de humano. Debe tener una puerta en la parte posterior de la casa, pero no llego muy lejos; me agarra del cabello y me comienza a jalar, sin permitirme ir a ningún lado.

—Déjame ir —me atrae hacia él y grito de dolor. Me empieza a arrastrar hacia la biblioteca. Estoy tentada en correr hacia el lado opuesto y ser yo quien lo arrastre, pero sería demasiado obvio que no soy humana.

—Podrás ser más fuerte y rápida de lo que yo creí —ya estamos dentro de la biblioteca y me acerca a la ventana. La tormenta ha decrecido su intensidad, y juzgando por la cantidad de luz, el amanecer está cerca—, pero no podrás ir a ningún lugar en un par de minutos —me empuja cerca de la ventana y la luz del nuevo día comienza a entrar por ella, tocando mi brazo.

—En verdad, está más loco de lo que pensé —estoy tentada de ver su cara, con su silencio indicando sorpresa, pues posiblemente esperaba que me incendiara o desapareciera. Un pequeño rayo de sol entra por la ventana, y por unos segundos toca mi piel. Muevo mi brazo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido por lo que alcancé a ver los brillos de mi piel como si tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes.

Su grito ahogado me indica que también él lo notó. Suelta mi cabello, y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de mí,

—He estado equivocado, señorita —se deja caer en sus rodillas—. Yo, yo… no sé… ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué…? —me arriesgo y lo veo a la cara, su expresión es de puro asombro—. No he leído mucho de su especie pero… quién lo hubiera pensado… Usted, es un ángel de Dios.

Creo que no escuche bien… ¿Un ángel de Dios?

—Todo tiene sentido ahora —comienza a susurrar más rápido—. Pensé que era un ángel de Lucifer, pero estaba equivocado. Con razón, ninguna de las cosas benditas te afectaron, puesto que son parte de ti. Tu belleza superior a lo normal, tus ojos dorados, tu pie brillante… Y además, no bebiste mi sangre y no me has matado. ¿Eres un ángel o un nephilim?

Estoy tratando de encontrar sentido a todas las tonterías que estoy escuchando. Podría decirle que, efectivamente, soy uno y que no revele a nadie la presencia de ángeles en el mundo. Pero la mejor historia con la que lo puedo dejar es que soy una humana con más sentido común que él.

—No soy ni uno ni otro. Usted ha leído demasiadas historias, y su mente vive en un mundo que no es coherente. ¿Por qué no intenta vivir en el mundo real, para variar? —camino hacia la puerta, veo mi saco en el suelo y lo atraigo con mi brazo. Lo voy a necesitar para que me cubra cuando vaya a casa, pues hay suficiente luz para atraer atención. Logro ponérmelo, y nuevamente siento el poder de su mente deteniéndome. ¿Por qué no puede cambiar el tema?

Se comienza a acercar, pero no tengo planeado quedarme más tiempo en la casa. Comienzo a girar la perilla cuanto antes me vaya, será mejor.

—Cásate conmigo —escucho su voz a mi espalda y su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Después de todas las cosas que han sucedido, ¿él espera que me case? Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Primero, usted insinúa que soy… un ángel de Lucifer. Después, dice que soy un ángel de Dios. ¿Y ahora quiere que me case con usted? —comienzo a abrir la puerta pero me detiene—. Necesito regresar a casa.

—No se lo estoy pidiendo, le estoy diciendo que se case conmigo —está usando todo el poder de su mente. Afortunadamente, no lo estoy viendo a la cara. Sin embargo, la palabra "Casarse", únicamente me hacen pensar en William. Lo preocupado que estaba por mi comportamiento cuando vimos a este hombre, cómo pudo sacarme del poder de su mente hablándome suavemente, el estrés cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en el señor Helsing. William también sintió la fuerza de su llamado, y sabía que era peligroso. Notó que había algo de lo que teníamos que huir.

¿De ser necesario, podrías matarlo? Mi respuesta en ese momento era que no. Pensaba que este extraño podría ser amable y noble, pero he llegado a la triste conclusión de que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Acaba de tratar de destruirme, utilizando diferentes métodos, algo a lo que una humana no hubiera sobrevivido. ¿Qué va a suceder si me voy de esta casa y sigue con la idea de que algo no está bien? ¿Seguirá buscando, tomando vidas de forma innecesaria únicamente para demostrar que conoció a un Ángel o a un Vampiro? Y con su control mental, cualquier humano puede ser su títere. De hecho, cualquier vampiro también lo sería.

William sabía que algo no estaba bien, y gracias a que él me lo dijo, he podido resistir sus órdenes hasta un cierto punto.

El secreto de nuestra existencia y de nuestra raza es nuestra prioridad. Aún recuerdo cuando William me enseñó las reglas, por lo que únicamente tengo dos opciones: la primera, sería transformarlo en uno de nosotros, lo cual no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo (quitemos eso). La segunda es matarlo. Él es un peligro para la humanidad y para nuestra raza, y aunque no me gusta mucho esta alternativa, es algo que tiene que hacerse.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y siento la fuerza de sus órdenes.

—No —mi voz está llena de autoridad—, jamás me voy a casar con usted.

Por la expresión de su cara me queda claro que no esperaba que lo pudiera resistir. Pero mi siguiente reacción en verdad lo toma por sorpresa. Comienzo a arrastrarlo hacia atrás con mi brazo. Es tan fácil, que no me requiere demasiada fuerza. Su cara está llena de asombro.

—Usted no debería de controlar a la gente. Existe algo conocido como libre albedrio y que, al parecer, es algo que usted desconoce —mi voz no tiene ni un (quitemos eso) rastro de amabilidad.

— ¿Qué eres? —su cara se llena de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo poderosa que soy. Al parecer no esperaba esto, pero mi mente únicamente se puede enfocar en cómo me ha tratado desde el momento en que lo conocí. Lo empujo hasta la biblioteca.

—No te lo pienso decir —le susurro cerca de su rostro, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lo tengo acorralado entre la pared y mi cuerpo, justo a lado de la chimenea.

— ¡Dímelo! —se nota que está intrigado. Al parecer, no puede aceptar un no como respuesta. Le sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza; su gesto se enfurece. Toma mi brazo y trata de empujarme hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que todo su esfuerzo es en vano.

— ¡Libérame! —bajo mi brazo y me hago para atrás un par de pasos a mi velocidad normal, lo que fue correcto, ya que trató de golpearme; sorprendiéndose una vez más de que su puño no pudo conectar con mi cara.

— ¿Así que eres un golpeador de mujeres? Tsk, tsk, tsk... eso no está bien —sacudo mi cabeza—. Al parecer, otro punto más que agregar a la lista de por qué debería matarte.

—No soy un golpeador de mujeres, y tú no eres humana —veo que su valentía no es tan fuerte como parece.

—Soy del sexo femenino —toma ventaja de mi pequeña distracción y saca el crucifijo que tenía escondido. Nuevamente trata de encajarlo en mi pecho. Me muevo rápido y cae en el suelo… otra vez—. Y eso no va a funcionar.

Comienza a pararse, pero su paso es inestable. Lo miro y noto que el crucifijo se encajó en su pierna. La cortada no es profunda, pero desafortunadamente está sangrando mucho.

El aroma de la sangre comienza a saturar el cuarto. Mi garganta se siente como si estuviera encendida y ardiendo, y todos mis instintos me dicen que beba de él. En realidad, ¿qué importa? De todas formas, ya decidí que lo iba a matar. Es un asesino, controlador, golpeador de mujeres y un peligro para todas las especies. Pero… esto daría pie a algo más, siempre estaría buscando excusas para alimentarme de un humano, y esa es una promesa que me hice a mí misma. Matarlo no significa que tenga que beber de él.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de tomar control de mi consciencia. Comienzo a resistir el impulso y dejo de respirar. De cualquier forma ya sabe que no soy humana, y después de esto, la balanza se está inclinando más hacia la teoría de que soy un vampiro. Al abrirlos, me doy cuenta que ha tomado ventaja de mi distracción y se movió hacia la chimenea de donde está sacando un leño del fuego. William mencionó que el fuego es un elemento para matar a un vampiro, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho cada vez que miro que prende una chimenea. No conozco los detalles, pero en realidad no estoy de humor para investigarlo.

Corro hacia donde él está y me avienta el crucifijo, que golpea mi cara y rebota. Obviamente no deja marca en donde me pegó, pero logra distraerme momentáneamente. Continuó corriendo, pero en sus manos ya tiene el leño prendido, me detengo y se comienza a reír.

—Finalmente algo de verdad en el mito, ¿correcto, pequeño monstruo? —mueve el leño de lado a lado, logrando que me mueva hacia atrás.

No le contesto, simplemente veo en donde está el leño y me muevo hacia atrás, hasta que choco con el librero. Avienta el leño, y me agacho justo a tiempo antes de que me golpee.

—Estoy de acuerdo en la parte de ser un monstruo. Desafortunadamente, usted ha demostrado ser un monstruo mucho peor que yo —me muevo hacia adelante, tratando de arrinconarlo una vez más.

Me distraigo por el olor de algo que se quema detrás de mí. Volteo y me doy cuenta que el librero se está incendiando gracias al leño que me aventó; al parecer, tengo que apresurarme.

Cuando giro a verlo, él está corriendo hacia mí, con las manos en frente de su cuerpo y listo para empujarme con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muro que se está incendiando. Me muevo a un lado, dejando una pierna en su lugar, haciéndolo tropezar y caer en donde está el fuego.

Me hago hacia atrás, llena de terror. Una figura sale corriendo del fuego y se dirige a mí dirección; sus ropas se están consumiendo por el fuego y sus gritos rompen el silencio. Estoy tentada a decirle que se deje caer y se ponga a rodar en el suelo para extinguir el fuego, pero, ¿con qué finalidad?, de todas formas, lo iba a matar, aunque no de esta forma. Esto es tortura… y nadie debería de morir así.

Voy hacia donde está y, con todas mis fuerzas, golpeo la parte posterior de su cuello y escucho que se rompe. La manga de mi vestido se ha encendido, pero con mi otro brazo la apago rápidamente.

Miro a mí alrededor y ahora el fuego se ha extendido hasta el techo y el suelo, y se mueve rápidamente. Del piso de arriba se escuchan el gemido de los perros que encerró en un cuarto. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, siguiendo los ladridos, que ahora se han reducido significativamente. Los encuentro en el segundo cuarto, después de las escaleras. Tan pronto abro la puerta, corren hacia el primer piso.

Me encuentro con un nuevo aprieto: el fuego ya llegó al área de recepción y escucho voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, posiblemente humanos del pueblo que han venido a ayudar a apagar el fuego y evitar que se expanda a otras casas. La puerta ya no es opción para salir. Corro hacia el otro lado de la casa, con la esperanza de que exista una puerta trasera. Los perros me siguen, pero mantienen su distancia.

Llego a la cocina y abro la primera puerta que tengo a la vista. Desafortunadamente, es la puerta que dirige al sótano. Me muevo a la siguiente puerta y es la alacena. ¡Maldición!

Escucho un fuerte golpe que proviene de la última puerta. Al parecer, alguien va a entrar, lo que hace que me detenga. Podría ser cualquiera que viene a tratar de ayudar al señor Helsing.

Me siento aliviada cuando reconozco la silueta de William del otro lado. Me ve y, sin decirme una palabra, entra, me carga y salimos hacia afuera.

Continúa corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que estamos fuera del pueblo, escondiéndonos en un bosque cercano. Me baja y comienza a revisarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —veo la preocupación en sus ojos, y él continúa observándome de arriba a abajo.

Por alguna razón no puedo contestarle. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo podría haber muerto en el fuego, y todo porque no pude ignorar un estúpido llamado. Y no solo eso, no escuché las advertencias que William me hizo, e hice todo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Asiento con la cabeza y su cara cambia de alivio a coraje.

— ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

Me quedo callada y volteo a ver el suelo. De por sí ya me siento mal por matar a un humano, y ahora me van a regañar.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —ignora el hecho de que no le estoy prestando atención—. Esto no es un juego, Maya. Ese es el tipo de humanos con los que no quieres meterte en problemas.

Lo miro mientras proceso sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de humano era ese hombre? —no esperaba que le contestara eso —. ¿Estabas ahí? Escuchaste toda la conversación, ¿y no hiciste nada para detenerlo, o rescatarme? —la sorpresa en su rostro me indica cuál es la respuesta.

—Te pusiste en una posición en donde sólo había dos salidas posibles. Era momento de que te hicieras responsable de tus propios errores y aprendieras a entender las consecuencias de tus actos irracionales —sé que sus palabras son sinceras, pero duele que sea William quien me diga esto.

—Entonces, ¿me ibas a dejar morir para que aprendiera una lección? —lo miro furiosa.

—Nunca estuviste en peligro. Podrías haber salido de ahí en cualquier momento —hay convicción en sus palabras, pero no en su cara.

—Creo que al final había una gran probabilidad de que yo muriera. De lo contrario, no hubieras entrado de esa forma a la casa —se queda callado por un momento.

—Posiblemente, ese era el momento en que había una mayor probabilidad de que te hicieras daño, reconozco eso —su voz está más calmada—; pero tuviste suficiente tiempo antes de que estuvieras en peligro. Por lo que sigo sin entender qué te retrasó tanto —me está viendo con curiosidad. No le va a gustar la respuesta.

—Los perros —no me atrevo a ver su cara.

— ¡¿Arriesgaste tu vida por unos perros?!

—Son seres vivos.

— ¡Maya, te alimentas de animales! ¿Acaso esos no son seres vivos también? —entiendo su razonamiento, pero es diferente. Cuando William los caza, no entiendo lo que sienten, pero de alguna forma sí entiendo lo que se siente morir quemado.

— ¿Te puedes imaginar qué horrible forma de morir? —mi mente comienza a vagar en un lugar desconocido y entro en un tipo de trance—. El calor se vuelve algo insoportable que se esparce por todo tu cuerpo, y sentir cómo el fuego te está comiendo vivo, consumiendo cada partícula que tiene tu cuerpo; y que con cada respiración que tomas se queman tu garganta y tus pulmones, hasta que finalmente tu sistema respiratorio se colapsa y mueres sofocado. Durante todo ese tiempo, deseas cada momento que no te salven, pero también que mueras lo antes posible para que el dolor termine —salgo del trance y veo a William. Al parecer, mi discurso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Podría jurar que vi que sus labios formaron la palabra "Jane", pero se queda callado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste morir al humano de esa forma? —su voz es seria y su mirada fija, esperando a que conteste—. ¿No hubiera sido más humano su bebieras su sangre?

—No lo dejé morir así —me siento avergonzada de lo que hice, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que no bebí su sangre—. Le rompí el cuello con mi brazo cuando las llamas lo estaban quemando —levanto mi brazo para enseñarle el pedazo quemado de mi manga.

Frunce el ceño y su cara se pone alerta. Se acerca y toma mi brazo, y comienza a examinarlo de forma gentil. Sus manos examinando mi muñeca y brazo me hace sentir una pulsación, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Se comienza a esparcir por mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sea difícil respirar.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —me mira a la cara, pero no soy capaz de contestarle. La sensación me tomó por sorpresa, y apenas y soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Continúa examinando mi brazo, con sus dedos pasando por mi piel donde el fuego lo tocó. Puedo sentirlo, pero no hay dolor.

—Parece que vas a vivir —su mano se queda en mi brazo un poco más de tiempo de lo que debería. Me ve fijamente y sonríe, haciendo que mi estómago se llene de mariposas. Le regreso la sonrisa, pero el pequeño momento termina; me suelta el brazo y regresa a su lugar.

— Entonces, ¿qué te hizo tomar la decisión de matarlo? —ignora el pequeño momento que compartimos y regresa al tema de conversación anterior, haciendo que cada mariposa que estaba en mi estómago murieran con esa simple pregunta.

—Deberías de saberlo. Al parecer, estabas ahí.

—Solamente estaba escuchando lo que pasaba. No podía arriesgarme a que me vieran —me sonríe—. Además, la tormenta no me dejaba ver lo que sucedía del otro lado de la ventana.

Suspiro. No quiero revivir la historia; cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordar.

—Sabía demasiado y nuestro secreto ya no estaba seguro. Además, me dio la impresión que si lo dejaba vivir, continuaría buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a alguien como nosotros, sin importar el precio o cuántas vidas tomara para hacerlo.

—Podrías haberlo convertido en uno de nosotros. Hubiera solucionado el problema. No es que yo lo hubiera apreciado.

— ¿Y convertirnos en sus marionetas? ¡No! —al parecer no esperaba mi respuesta—. Tenías razón acerca del llamado de su personalidad. Pero en realidad creo que era… controlador de mentes —cierro los ojos, recordando sus órdenes en mi mente—. No me gustaría imaginarme esa clase de poder en las manos equivocadas —los abro y hay una mirada de incredulidad en la cara de William.

Rápidamente la cambia, pero se queda pensativo por un rato.

—Debemos irnos —se rompe el hechizo en que estaba—, hemos prolongado nuestra estadía más de lo que deberíamos. Necesitamos mudarnos —lo sigo, pero tengo el presentimiento que hay algo en su mente que lo está molestando.


	4. Capítulo 4- El Trato

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp de FF_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 4. – El Trato.**

** PVO Maya**

—Maya, ¿estás lista? —volteo a ver a William que ya se está levantando y tiene nuestras cosas en la mochila. Sus ojos están negros, por lo que sé que está sediento. Odio tener que ir con él, pero no es como si tuviera opción; yo voy a donde él va.

—Yo me puedo quedar aquí a esperarte —mi voz no da lugar a duda de que es una queja.

—Sabes muy bien porqué no te dejo atrás —William me voltea a ver, y su cara es seria.

La última vez que me dejó sola por un rato traté de escapar. Logré estar sin él durante dos días, pero como todos mis demás intentos, siempre termina encontrándome y yo termino frustrada al darme cuenta de lo rápido que me puede rastrear y lo mucho que dependo de él.

— ¿Aún continuas molesto por ese pequeño incidente? —Trato de aparentar ser inocente.

— ¿Pequeño incidente? Maya, casi me matas del susto. Esas fueron las peores 48 horas que he pasado en mi vida —yo sé que eso no es cierto. ¿A quién trata de engañar? Para ser honestos, seguramente me rastreó en dos horas, y me dejó las siguientes cuarenta y seis sola, para enseñarme que en verdad lo necesito.

—No te creo.

—Cree lo que tú quieras, Maya —me mira y su cara es seria—. No tengo planes de convencerte. Además, no planeo que te alejes de mi vista, así que andando. —Esta última parte me la dice sonriendo.

¡Idiota! Me paro de la forma más lenta que me es posible, sé que está sediento y no planeo hacerle fácil el proceso.

— ¿Estás consciente de que la misma amabilidad que tú me enseñes, yo te la voy a mostrar a ti? — ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué necesito ser tan dependiente de él?

—Está bien —comienzo a moverme más rápido y lo escucho reírse—. Pero creo que tu miedo en realidad, es que algún día yo sea más astuta que tú y me salga con la mía —le contesto tratando de regresar al punto anterior.

—No sabes que hay en el mundo, Maya —su cara ahora es seria.

—Un montón de humanos y unos cuantos vampiros, simplemente. No entiendo en dónde está el peligro —comenzamos a caminar hacia la ciudad.

—Maya, ¿no aprendiste tu lección? No todos los humanos y vampiros son buenos, y considerando tu situación… —me apunta con su mano en donde deberían estar las mías— no te puedes defender.

—Me puedo defender perfectamente de un humano —digo tratando de salvar un poco de mi dignidad.

—Muy bien, te voy a conceder eso. Pero no se necesita de un vampiro muy fuerte para hacerte daño, ¿o sí?

— ¿Cómo lo podría saber? Nunca he visto otro vampiro. Si tú y yo no lo fuéramos, creería que somos un mito —durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, hemos estado cerca de cinco vampiros. Y esto lo sé porque he detectado su aroma.

— ¿Acaso han sido tan terribles los años que hemos estado juntos? —Su cara muestra preocupación, pero en realidad está exagerando.

—Podría ser peor —William me da un golpecito en el hombro—. Está bien, no ha sido tan terrible —comienzo a reírme.

— ¿Entonces, por qué constantemente estás tratando de escaparte? —Me mira a la cara.

—No lo sé. Simplemente sé que tengo que huir de ti y esconderme —Volteo hacia él, pero ya no me está viendo. Ahora su mirada está en el piso, su mente se ha ido a otro lado—. Y así de rápido te pones todo misterioso, a veces es difícil saber qué es lo que estás pensando.

—Puedes ser muy perspicaz Maya, pero aún así, no apruebo tener que perseguirte tan seguido —su humor previo regresa junto con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Yo no apruebo tener que estar pegada a ti cada minuto de cada día. Necesito de vez en cuando, mi propio espacio —digo de forma seria, sin ceder a su sonrisa.

—Te voy a dar algo de espacio… —se separa de mí unos cuantos pasos— ¿Ves?

—Ja, ja, ja —mi risa suena tan falsa, que lo único que logro es que él se ría—. Tú sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.

—Yo sé que no es lo que quieres decir, pero lo otro, no va a suceder —se detiene y su cabeza se voltea de forma repentina hacia un lado.

Percibo el olor que atrajo a Willliam. Es el aroma de un humano, al parecer es de una mujer.

Mi garganta está ardiendo, pero trato de mantenerme controlada. Yo puedo ser más fuerte que _el llamado_. Pienso en el humano, por su aroma puedo determinar que no es muy joven, pero a la vez no es una anciana.

Junto con su aroma están otros más, al parecer de unos niños, posiblemente sus hijos; y si ella está en las afueras de la ciudad es porque les está buscando algo para comer. Su muerte significaría que quedarían huérfanos.

Lo peor de todo es que una vez que vea a William, su instinto le va a decir que corra, pero contra uno de nosotros no tiene oportunidad. Una vez que la capture va a ver esos hermosos ojos negros y nada más. Su mente va a estar llena de miedo, tanto por ella como por sus pequeños.

En mi mente comienzan a correr muchas imágenes. Claramente puedo escuchar su último grito, sentir sus preocupaciones y su terror; sabe que va a morir y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Veo a William, y le suplico con mis ojos que le perdone la vida, pero él ya no me está mirando, sus instintos lo están controlando y comienza a correr hacia su presa.

No lo soporto, tengo que irme de aquí, no quiero escuchar su último grito y respiro.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr en dirección opuesta a donde ella está. En realidad no sé hacia dónde me dirijo, pero continúo. William no se va a dar cuenta de que lo dejé hasta más tarde, y se va a enojar una vez que lo haga. Pero no me importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar el último latido de su corazón.

Entro en un pueblo, pero no quiero disminuir mi velocidad, así que corro en las afueras, tratando de estar lo más cercana posible de los humanos pero sin que ellos me vean; intentando disfrazar mi aroma, lo cual va a ser difícil.

Saliendo de la ciudad hay un pequeño lago y dentro de este hay unos hombres nadando desnudos o eso creo, considerando que sus ropas están en el piso. Robo la camisa cuyo olor es el más potente de todos, y me las ingenio para ponérmela y continuar corriendo.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más y comienzo a sentir la lluvia mojándo mi cara y empapando mis ropas; esto va a borrar mis huellas. William se va a molestar tanto; pero necesito ocultarme, necesito desaparecer, ya no lo soporto más.

Continúo corriendo, pero si algo he aprendido de mis últimos intentos, es que no voy a llegar muy lejos con este paso, me va a alcanzar en cualquier momento.

Comienzo a ver a mis alrededor buscando un escondite, desafortunadamente no hay mucho. Si me escondo en un árbol o cerca del piso, mi aroma me va a delatar. Miro hacia la montaña y en la parte de arriba, hay una pequeña cueva que está parcialmente escondida y es difícil de encontrar si no tienes el ángulo correcto para verla.

Trepo la montaña y la suerte está de mi lado. La parte más difícil es ser capaz de saltar de piedra en piedra. Entro a la cueva y me siento en el piso. Finalmente puedo comenzar a calmarme; inhalo, y veo como se levanta mi pecho, exhalo, mi pecho cae.

Mi mente se comienza a despejarse y trato de encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de suceder.

Estoy consciente de lo que somos y lo que nuestro cuerpo requiere para que mantengamos nuestra fuerza, pero, ¿por qué mi mente no se puede alejar de esos pensamientos?, y ¿por qué una vida humana necesita ser sacrificada para que nuestra sed sea saciada?

Estoy segura de que soy el peor vampiro que ha existido, no solamente soy físicamente la más inepta, sino que posiblemente hasta lo sea mentalmente.

Abrazo mis piernas, pongo mi cabeza en las rodillas y espero a que William venga y me encuentre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha pasado un largo tiempo, más de lo usual para William, por lo general me encuentra en seguida. Pero, ¿ahora?... He visto pasar el día y la noche varias veces, mi sed comienza a ser dolorosa en mi garganta. Posiblemente me está haciendo pasar esto para enseñarme una lección… Como le gusta indicar: "Maya, ¿a dónde irías? ¿Cómo te alimentarías? ¿Cómo te protegerías?"

Me gustaría poder explicarle lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que él caza y sería ideal si me entendiera, desafortunadamente sería pedirle demasiado y lo entiendo. ¿Por qué algo que nos resulta tan natural y fácil para nuestra especie, debería preocuparme?

Va a pensar que soy una vampirita inválida y loca, pero simplemente no puedo continuar así. No puedo evitar que mi mente cree una historia atrás de esa persona y que las imágenes tomen vida, todo mientras la vida se les está escapando. Y no ayuda el hecho de que su aroma quede en el aire después de que ellos mueren.

Entiendo que los animales tienen sentimientos… Digo, hay que ser sinceros, son seres vivos; pero por alguna razón no es tan malo como con los humanos, con ellos no me puedo relacionar, nunca fui uno. Es muy posible que cuando era humana me alimentaba de ellos, por lo tanto aún puedo pensar que sigo parcialmente en una dieta humana. La satisfacción de su sangre no es la misma que la sangre humana, pero es mucho mejor que tener todas esas imágenes en mi mente.

El tiempo sigue corriendo. Me he distraído con unas arañas que están en la cueva, viéndolas tejer sus telarañas, preparando sus trampas y luego viéndolas cazar sus presas.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, podrían ser días e incluso semanas, pero me quedo aquí dentro de la cueva como una pequeña estatua.

Abro los ojos y el sol se asoma en la entrada de la cueva, puedo sentir el calor que está emitiendo. Decido que es tiempo de salir de mi escondite y respirar aire fresco. Saco el brazo y dejo que los rayos del sol toquen mi piel. Veo el brillo que emite, siempre me toma por sorpresa; salgo un poco más y ahora los rayos del sol tocan mi cara, es tan refrescante dejar calentar mi piel dura y helada. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis otros sentidos me digan lo que está sucediendo. La brisa toca mi cara y me hace reír cuando siento como el viento juega con mi cabello moviéndolo libremente en el aire, escucho el suave sonido de la brisa. Estoy a punto de inhalar y dejar que el sentido del olfato me diga que hay en mí alrededor, pero me detengo al recordar que estoy sedienta y que lo único que voy a conseguir es más dolor en mi garganta.

Miro de nuevo esperando tener una gran vista del bosque que está a mis pies, pero lo único que puedo ver es a William parado enfrente de mí. Su hermosa cara brillando con los rayos del sol, haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo que creía. Estoy a punto de pensar que esta es una mejor vista, hasta que veo su mirada asesina, lo que hace que mis pensamientos se paren en seco.

—Métete en la cueva, Maya —su voz está lejos de ser amable.

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Cómo se atreve a utilizar ese tono de voz conmigo?

— ¡AHORA! —Está bien, creo que no es algo que pueda negociar.

Me giro y entro a la cueva.

Él me sigue; puedo sentir su mirada en mi cabeza. Una vez dentro me giro y lo veo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de lograr Maya? ¿Crees que esto es chistoso? Porque, en lo personal, no le encuentro la gracia —su voz suena más como un gruñido, lo cual me pone furiosa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Crees que hago esto para divertirme? —Me aseguro de poner el mayor sarcasmo posible en mi voz— ¡Oh sí! ¿Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a William encontrarme esta vez? No, no, mejor vamos a utilizar esta teoría, ¿veamos qué tan inútil soy sin ti? ¡Correcto William! Hago esto para hacerte enojar y hacerme sentir como una completa idiota.

— ¿Acaso has considerado lo que tus berrinches me hacen sentir? —Esta vez no está gruñendo, pero aún sigue furioso.

— ¿Acaso _tú_ has considerado lo que tu alimentación me hace sentir? —Estoy furiosa también y digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

Se detiene y me mira a la cara, su coraje está disminuyendo. Mis ojos deben de estar negros, ya que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me alimenté, y lo sé por el ardor de mi garganta que he estado tratando de ignorar todo este tiempo. Me giro para que no pueda ver mis ojos, pero me toca la barbilla y suavemente gira mi rostro. Suspiro y lo observo.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando yo me alimento? —Su voz está más controlada.

— ¿Acaso importa? —Me le quedo viendo. Honestamente es una idea loca, pero es _mi_ idea loca, no espero que me entienda.

Me mira directo a los ojos y para mi gran sorpresa, veo un poco de entendimiento en los suyos.

—Espérame aquí —me contesta.

Sale rápidamente, voy al final de la cueva y me siento en la posición en la que he estado durante todo este tiempo. William no tarda mucho en regresar, sus pasos son más pesados que de costumbre y escucho el sonido de un animal herido. Tan pronto entra a la cueva sostengo mi respiración, el olor de un animal posiblemente ensangrentado está saturando la cueva. Mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo para no ver a la presa.

—Maya, necesitas alimentarte —su voz trata de ser gentil, sin embargo, aún veo señales de su antiguo humor.

Sacudo mi cabeza y escucho como pone el animal en el piso. Se sienta a mi lado. Un poco de tiempo pasa y simplemente estamos ahí. ¿Por qué abrí mi boca? Él tiene razón, no debería de haber huido.

—En realidad, deberías de matar al pobre animal y evitar que siga sufriendo.

—Por… —trato de contestarle, pero el olor a sangre es muy fuerte y no me puedo controlar. Veo al alce que esta tan cerca de mí, sus ojos viendo a los míos, suplicándome que lo mate. Mis instintos me superan y antes de que sea consciente de cualquier cosa estoy a lado de él mordiendo su cuello, cortando su piel y dejando que su sangre satisfaga mi sed. Cuando escucho el último latido de su corazón, me alejo y me siento a lado de William, pero no lo veo. Sé que debería de agradecerle, pero sigo molesta con él.

Nos quedamos callados, yo no lo miro, continuo viendo a la pared que está enfrente de nosotros, tratando de calmarme.

—Me tenías preocupado Maya —finalmente decide romper el silencio—. Te esmeraste esta vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fue ahora? —Mi voz no tiene nada de emoción.

—Tres semanas —su voz es más calmada que antes.

—Hmm… al parecer rompí mi récord —no puedo evitar sonreír un poco a esto.

—La camisa apestosa y esconderte en la cueva fueron un hermoso detalle —observo lo que traigo puesto, y al parecer sigo usándola—. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido en esta área, perdí tu aroma cerca del lago, pero finalmente el viento trajo algo de él y lo seguí hasta aquí arriba.

—Ahí estuvo mi error —aún no lo veo—. ¿Por qué no te diste por vencido?

—No es tan sencillo —su voz suena triste.

— ¿No hubiera sido lo más lógico? —Finalmente lo miro; él no me está viendo, como yo; está viendo el muro que hay frente a nosotros.

—Nunca me daré por vencido por ti, Maya —voltea a ver al piso y se corrige—. No puedo.

—Qué lástima —nuevamente veo el muro sin importar el efecto que mis palabras tienen en él.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —Suspiro. Su voz ya no está molesta, tal vez pueda razonar con él.

—A veces lo hago a propósito —sonrío un poco—, para hacerte enojar. Pero esta vez, simplemente tenía que salir corriendo —pongo la cabeza en mis rodillas.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que salir corriendo? —Puedo escuchar la curiosidad en su voz.

Lo volteo a ver y suspiro de nuevo.

—No quiero ver el terror en sus ojos, sentir el dolor de cuando les estás drenando la vida; ni escuchar el último latido de sus corazones. Es como si me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Es como si conociera sus ilusiones, me imaginara su vida y de alguna forma… me es doloroso —regreso mi mirada al muro—. Y sé que esto no tiene nada de sentido… mucho menos para nosotros. En realidad, ¿por qué debería de importarme?

—Pero sí te importa.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Es por eso que solo bebes sangre de animales? —Sé que me está viendo a la cara.

Simplemente frunzo mis hombros, y lo observo.

— ¿Y mis berrinches que te hacen a ti? —le digo tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Ya te dije. Me matas del susto y eso es algo difícil de lograr, considerando que soy un vampiro —me sonríe y hace que mi mal humor mejore.

—Mentiroso —ahora hasta yo estoy sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —él se ríe.

—Porque, ¿quién soy yo para ti?

Ahora, él frunce los hombros.

Pasa un rato y estamos los dos callados, viéndonos el uno al otro.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, ahora sé que mi alimentación es dolorosa para ti y que tú abandonándome es… aterrador —estoy a punto de decir algo pero levanta su mano indicándome que no ha terminado—, por lo tanto, ¿qué tal si yo sigo tu dieta siempre y cuando tú dejes de huir de mí?

—William, no. Una cosa es que yo sea especial referente a nuestros hábitos alimenticios, pero no puedo cambiarte.

—Maya, no estamos discutiendo en cambiarme por alguien más, simplemente estoy proponiendo alimentarme igual que tú.

—Mis escapadas en realidad te están afectando.

—Después de este último truco, no tienes idea —sus ojos se hacen grandes y noto preocupación en su voz.

—Está bien, voy a intentarlo mientras tú lo hagas.

—Entonces, tenemos un trato —puedo notar una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

No tiene idea en lo que se acaba de meter, pero ¿acaso yo lo sé?


	5. Capítulo 5- El Vampiro Fantasma

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

ACLARACIONES:

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 5. – El Vampiro Fantasma.**

**POV de Maya.**

Después de varias semanas de viajar, finalmente encontramos un lugar en donde nos podemos quedar por unos cuantos días. Es una cabaña que encontramos en el bosque que, al parecer, está abandonada; para mí es como un oasis en el desierto. Desconozco la razón por la que está vacía, pero en realidad no me importa, mientras tenga un techo sobre mi cabeza y un lugar en donde me pueda sentar sin que mis faldas se humedezcan. Así que por mí no hay problema.

La cabaña es pequeña y no hay mucho que ver, sólo un cuarto al final de la casa que tiene un colchón en el piso. Entre la cocina y la recámara hay una pequeña sala con un sofá. La cocina se compone de una chimenea, un par de alacenas y una mesa con capacidad de cuatro sillas; sin embargo, sólo hay dos.

La mesa es mi nueva arma para molestar a William. No está nivelada, pero según él ya la "arregló", lo que significa poner un pequeño pedazo de madera para asegurar que no se mueva. Sin embargo, me dedico a patearla de su lugar. No le parece gracioso, considerando que se molesta conmigo, pero finjo ser inocente y culpo al fantasma de la cabaña; obviamente, no me cree.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y pateo el pedazo de madera de su lugar. William ya estaba en la cocina y creo que alcanzó a ver que mis pies se movieron. ¡Demonios!... finge demencia.

—El fantasma de la cabaña sigue haciendo de las suyas, ¿correcto? —se me queda viendo, esperando a que confiese, pero no voy a caer.

—Eso creo. Acabo de notar una sensación fría en mi cuerpo —mantengo mi cara y voz seria y sostengo el contacto con sus ojos para que no se dé cuenta del engaño.

—Seguramente. En especial, si consideras que nosotros los vampiros podemos percibir una sensación fría —definitivamente no es lo más brillante que he dicho. De seguro, ahora sí sospecha de mí. Necesito cambiar el tema.

—Hace un rato que no nos hemos alimentado —sigo con mi actitud inocente y seria.

—En realidad, hace un rato que tú no te alimentas. Lo cual es raro, considerando que hace un par de horas traje a un oso y lo deje ahí —señala al piso de la cocina, mientras me dice todo lo anterior con una cara seria.

— Estás mintiendo. Jamás trajiste a un oso. No hay cuerpo ni sangre —salí un par de horas para despejar mi mente, y estoy segura que cuando regresé no había evidencia de que hubiera habido o existido un oso en la cabaña.

—Tal vez el fantasma de la cabaña se lo llevó —se agacha y comienza a colocar el pedazo de madera de regreso a la pata de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué se lo llevaría el fantasma? —trato de decirlo de forma seria, pero la risa está a punto de ganarme.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor es el fantasma de un vampiro —lo veo salir de debajo de la mesa y sentarse en la silla frente a mí.

—No existen fantasma de vampiros, somos inmortales —finalmente la risa me gana.

—Técnicamente, sí nos pueden matar. Por lo tanto, no somos inmortales —su cara es triste y su mirada se ve perdida en algún pensamiento—. Lo más acertado sería decir que vivimos por mucho tiempo.

—Correcto —hace un largo rato que no me he enfrentado con algún tipo de peligro, que se me olvido que sí nos pueden matar—. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué hay de "cenar"? Ya que el vampiro fantasma se llevó lo mío —trato de que sus pensamientos regresen al presente, conmigo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver… —se para, va a la primera alacena y la abre, imitando lo que haría un humano—. Tenemos una deliciosa araña en esta —cierra la alacena y va a la siguiente—. Aquí tenemos a un mapache. Eso suena definitivamente como un mejor platillo que la araña, pero no lo recomendaría, ya que lleva varios días muerto —obviamente está bromeando, ya que no huelo a un mapache, vivo o muerto —. O… podrías ir al bosque y cazar tu propia cena —me voltea a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —ahora estoy sorprendida y enojada. Nunca esperé que me contestara eso, considerando que jamás he cazado. De lo contrario, ya me hubiera escapado.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar algo que te apetezca en el bosque.

—No seas grosero, William. Sabes perfectamente que no lo puedo hacer —para asegurarme de que entienda, levanto mis brazos para que vea el pequeño problema de la falta de manos.

—Estoy seguro que tu amigo el fantasma te puede ayudar con eso —se levanta y camina hacia la puerta—. Aunque… siempre me puedes pedir que te enseñe —se da la media vuelta y sale de la casa.

¿Por qué me hace esto? Estoy tan molesta con él. Mi primera reacción es patear el pedazo de madera que está debajo de la mesa y esperar a que regrese para darle mi opinión respecto a su grandiosa idea.

…

Espero y espero a William en la cabaña, pero no regresa. Cada hora que pasa, mi mal humor se incrementa en la misma proporción que el dolor de la garganta. Me pregunto, ¿algún vampiro ha muerto de inanición? ¿En realidad quiero averiguarlo? De seguro, a William ni le importa, considerando que me dejo aquí sola.

Más horas pasan y comienzo a considerar los riesgos de estar tan sedienta. ¿Qué pasaría si me encuentro con un humano? ¿Seré capaz de controlarme? ¿En realidad quiero matar a un humano? La respuesta es no. Por lo tanto, mis opciones son limitadas: arriesgarme a matar a un humano o intentar cazar, y mi respuesta es clara. Suspiro y me levanto… Juguemos al cazador.

Salgo y no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Debo de esperar a que el animal se acerque a la cabaña o lo debería de ir a buscarlo? Vamos a hacer memoria. ¿Cómo lo hace William? Cierro mis ojos y, de pronto, todos los aromas en el aire se hacen más fuertes.

Inhalo y exhalo, tratando de imaginar a qué animal corresponde el aroma. Una brisa trae un nuevo aroma; respiro y detecto un olor apetitoso… un venado… y es una manada grande. Giro mi cabeza hacia la dirección donde los percibí y corro en esa dirección.

Me detengo a unos cuantos metros de donde están y al parecer no me han detectado. Me agacho y soy como un pequeño gatito, lista para asaltar a mi víctima; según parece no he olvidado mis instintos. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada? Esto le va a enseñar una lección a William.

Necesito programar esto a la perfección. Primero, vamos a seleccionar a mi víctima. Cierro los ojos y escucho el palpitar de sus corazones, me detengo en el que suena más fuerte; al abrir mis ojos, me doy cuenta que es el más grande, con la vena en cuello saltando en armonía con su palpitar, invitándome... no, rogándome a beber su sangre.

No me puedo contener más, corro hacia el venado de forma ruidosa, con un gruñido escapando de mi boca. Lo trato de tumbar, pero no soy capaz de sostenerme y mis brazos resbalan. Ni siquiera soy capaz de morderlo, cuando me encuentro cayendo al suelo. Al girar, me doy cuenta que lo arruiné todo; la manada está corriendo y yo estoy en el suelo tratando de encontrar un sentido a lo que acaba de suceder.

No me puedo dar por vencida. De una forma u otra, voy a cazar a un venado.

Logro rastrear a la manada nuevamente. Al menos sé que he hecho algo bien; pero, al acercarme, noto que están todos más alertas. Cualquier ruido los espanta, y me encuentro teniéndolos que buscar continuamente.

Finalmente, logró acercarme. Sé que lo puedo hacer y estoy lista para atacarlos. No hay ruido y el venado grande está cerca de donde me encuentro. ¡PERFECTO! Ahora, sí. Salto lo más silenciosa que puedo y logró poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero el animal decide luchar por su vida y comienza a removerse y correr, logrando tirarme al suelo… una vez más.

Ahora no solo estoy sedienta, sino que estoy frustrada. Me quedo sentada en el lugar en donde caí, pensando qué más puedo hacer. ¿Cuál será el secreto de William? Estoy segura que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que él hace, pero no está funcionando.

— ¿Cómo vas? —escucho un susurro en mi oído que me toma por sorpresa y me hace saltar del susto. Al voltear, me doy cuenta que es William, que está a mi lado.

—Estúpido vampiro —no me puedo contener. La envidia de que sea tan veloz, ágil y silencioso me gana.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro amigo fantasma no te ha ayudado? —me contesta con una sonrisa .

— ¡Oh, no! Él ha sido de gran ayuda. Acabamos de cazar a un par de pumas y estábamos buscando el postre —me aseguro de ponerle el mayor sarcasmo posible a mi voz.

—Excelente —su cabeza gira hacia la dirección opuesta de donde yo estoy y parece que escuchó algo—. Entonces, deberían de apresurarse. Hay un alce cerca, en esa dirección —apunta hacia donde está su cabeza. Giro la mía y sé que no me está mintiendo, pues su aroma está en el aire—, Trata de no tardarte, me estoy comenzando a aburrir —estoy a punto de expresarle, de una forma no muy cortés, mi punto de vista, pero cuando volteo ya no está ahí.

—Buena suerte —escucho a lo lejos la voz de William, pero no logro detectar en dónde está.

Estoy a punto de gritar de desesperación, pero no quiero espantar al alce.

Corro sigilosamente hacia la dirección que William me indicó y, efectivamente, ahí está. Estoy tan cerca, me preparo para saltar y me detengo. ¿Cómo voy a atrapar a un alce, cuando no fui capaz de atrapar a un venado? Ese animal es mucho más grande, más veloz y, posiblemente, más fuerte. Además, con la sed que siento, me está costando mucho trabajo concentrarme.

—Si no te apresuras, se va a escapar —nuevamente William está a mi lado, susurrándome en el oído.

— ¡TÚ GANAS! No puedo hacerlo —le grito, olvidando por completo ser silenciosa.

—Ya valió. Nos va a tomar un rato volverlo a rastrear —suspira cuando ve al alce darse a la fuga.

— ¿Estás ciego? —muevo mis brazos enfrente de su cara para dejar en claro que no tengo manos—. No puedo hacerlo. Ya intenté engañarlos, morderlos, atacarlos y hasta sostenerlos, pero no he podido cazarlos y estoy que me arde la garganta.

—Excelente, necesitamos la motivación —parece que lo que le acabo de decir le entró por un oído y salió por el otro.

— Grandioso, también estás sordo —si las miradas pudieran matar, hubiera caído muerto en ese instante—. NO-PUEDO-HACERLO, ¿me entendiste?

—Ese tipo de actitud no te va a llevar a ningún lado —me sonríe, haciendo que me moleste más—. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —su sonrisa desaparece y su cara me está retando.

—Está bien —acepto, pero de muy mala gana.

—Muy bien. He estado observando…— me le quedo viendo, con mis sentimientos reflejándose en mi cara—, no te molestes, necesitaba saber exactamente lo que estás haciendo ma… —mi mirada pasa de enojada a asesina—, lo que podemos mejorar y, felicitaciones, pudiste rastrear a los animales y te acercaste sin que te detectaran —me calmo un poco. Al menos sé que hice algo bien.

—Pero, Maya, ¿por qué atacabas siempre a los animales más fuertes?

—Porque son los que se oyen más atractivos —aún recuerdo el palpitar del venado más grande y cómo me estaba llamando.

—Entiendo, porque son más atractivos. Pero, pensemos, esos son los animales más veloces y rápidos de toda la manada.

Mis pensamientos se paran en seco y veo que tiene razón. Siempre dejaba que mi instinto me dijera por cual ir, pero, siendo lógicos, serían los más difíciles de atrapar.

—Sí —le contesto entre dientes.

—Entonces, en el siguiente intento, caza al más débil del grupo. Escucha sus corazones y busca al que sería más sencillo de atrapar. ¿Entendido? —me mira directo a los ojos.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero parece que el ardor de la garganta se expande hasta ahí. Estar tan cerca de saciarla sed y no lograrlo, no ayudó en nada; al contrario, lo empeoró.

—Segundo punto. ¿Por qué siempre vas tras la misma manada? Desde tu segundo intento, ya estaban alertas y cualquier ruido los espantaba —asiento otra vez. Ya no puedo hablar y mi orgullo no me lo permite. Ya sabía esto y, sin embargo, continuaba cometiendo el mismo error.

—Hay una gran variedad de animales en el bosque para cazar. Si fallas a la primera, busca algo diferente. No pierdas tu elemento de sorpresa, ¿entendido? —nuevamente asiento con la cabeza.

—Tercer punto. ¿Por qué usas un valle para cazar? Si me preguntas, es el terreno más sencillo para que los venados se escapen. Considera que hay una cascada a unos kilómetros hacia esa dirección, unas montañas para allá, un muro que no van a poder saltar y un acantilado más al sur —su dedo señala hacia diferentes direcciones con cada opción que me presenta—; conoce tu alrededor y utiliza lo que esté a la mano.

—Ya entendí —le contesto de forma desesperada—. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso es todo. Ahora, repítelas.

— ¿Qué? — ¿está bromeando?, ¿que no se da cuenta de lo sedienta que estoy?

—No sé qué tanta atención pusiste, considerando lo desesperada que te ves —está loco. Necesito cazar pronto. Acabo de detectar el olor de una nueva manada y mi garganta está que arde. Me paro y salgo corriendo, pero William me intercepta.

—Maya, no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me repitas lo que dije. Y sabes que no me puedes ganar —su cara y tono presumido en la última frase me molestan.

—Ve por el débil. No pierdas tu elemento de sorpresa. Conoce tus alrededores y usa lo que hay a la mano —no sé si entendió lo que le acabo de decir considerando la velocidad que utilice.

—Sí estabas poniendo atención —está sorprendido—. Una última cosa, Maya, lo que me funciona a mí para cazar, puede que a ti no te funcione. Busca tu propio método —asiento desesperadamente con la cabeza—. Sé que hay una manada diferente por allá; por lo tanto, ya lograste el segundo punto. Ahora, vamos a ver qué podemos utilizar a nuestro favor —estoy a punto de poner mi queja, pero lo último que quiero es perder a la manada.

Localizamos a los animales y mi instinto está a punto de ganarme y atacarlos. Pero tiene razón: si fallo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Me controlo y comienzo a revisar los alrededores y, efectivamente, ahí están en el acantilado que me mencionó durante su explicación.

—Maya, ahora cierra tus ojos y dime —está susurrando muy cerca de mi oído. Ningún venado se percata de nuestra presencia, pero en mi estómago sucede lo opuesto, considerando la cercanía de William. Sin embargo él continúa con la lección—, ¿cuál es el más débil de la manada?

Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, considerando el cosquilleo que su aliento crea en mi oreja, pero el dolor en mi garganta es un recordatorio de lo que tengo que hacer. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a escuchar sus latidos; existe uno más lento que sobresale de la manda. Abro mis ojos e identifico al venado. No es muy grande, pero es más que suficiente. Señalo con mi cabeza cuál es.

—Excelente, Maya —suena contento—. Ahora, de tus alrededores, ¿qué te puede ayudar a atraparlo?

Muevo mi cabeza hacia el acantilado, sin hacer ningún sonido.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ve a cazar. Te voy a estar observando —desaparece silenciosamente de mi lado.

Tengo suerte de que el venado más débil es el que está más cerca del acantilado. Me muevo como un felino, acercándome de forma lenta pero silenciosa hacia mi presa, asegurándome de que los demás venados no se percaten de mí presencia.

Ignoro todos los demás olores, mi enfoque es en el animal. Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir su sabor en mi boca y, así de fácil, sé que no se va a escapar.

Salto frente a él y trata de correr, pero su escapatoria está bloqueada por el acantilado. Trata de avanzar hacia el frente, pero anticipo sus movimientos y todo se vuelve tan lento a mí alrededor; el resto de la manada comienza a correr, pero _este_ no va a ninguna parte.

Me enfoco en sus patas, tan delgadas, tan frágiles y rompibles. Antes de que intente volver a moverse, rompo de un golpe sus dos patas delanteras. El venado cae, pero su sufrimiento es corto, pues mi boca está en su cuello, mordiendo a través de la piel y cortando su arteria, con su sangre fluyendo por mi boca. Cada gota que pasa por mi garganta disminuye el dolor y calma la sed. Dejo caer el cadáver del animal al suelo, sabiendo que no existe una sola de gota sangre más.

—Lo logré —no lo puedo creer. Pude cazar sin mis manos.

Me giro y veo la cara de William, llena de sorpresa y orgullo.

— ¡Sabía que podías lograrlo, Maya! Sí estabas poniendo atención —corre hacia mí y me carga, lo cual me toma por sorpresa, considerando que evita cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Y basándome en los cien años que llevamos juntos, esta actitud está reservada para emergencias del tipo "agárrate, que tenemos que huir", y no para "te luciste".

Estoy a punto de decir algo, pero la cercanía de su rostro, la intensidad en sus ojos, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su aroma mezclado con el mío, me hacen sentir mareada de la emoción. Su cara se acerca a la mía, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros, pero se congela.

Me baja suavemente al piso y su sonrisa y la luz de sus ojos desaparecen.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —vuelve a sonreír, pero no es tan real como la vez anterior.

—La práctica hace al maestro —le sonrió otra vez, esperando ver de nuevo esa alegría.

—Excelente, entonces vamos a buscar al alce —me siento desilusionada cuando no veo su antigua reacción. Finalmente, me doy cuenta de lo que me acaba de decir.

— ¿El alce? —estoy segura que mi sistema necesita más sangre, pero el alce es algo más grande—, ¿Qué te parece si vamos pasito a pasito?

Se me queda viendo y, por su cara, sé que no me entendió.

—No creo que el alce sea el animal más débil del bosque —agrego recordando sus reglas.

Se comienza a carcajear y su risa es contagiosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos en equipo? —le contesto. Estoy segura que no me va a ayudar mucho, pero el simple pensamiento me hace feliz.

— ¿Equipo? —se me queda viendo como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente.

—Tú y yo trabajando juntos —me sonríe.

—Sé lo que es un equipo, Maya.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

—Está bien, pero con una condición —su cara se vuelve seria, al igual que su tono de voz—. A ti te toca informarle al vampiro fantasma que está fuera de tu equipo —la sorpresa de su condición me hace reír a carcajadas y logró ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

….

Después de cazar al alce regresamos a la cabaña. No fue tan sencillo como el venado, pero ayudó el tener a William para indicarme algunos puntos que mejorar en mis próximas cacerías. Caminando de regreso, me surgió una duda que no me he atrevido a preguntarle, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Le he querido preguntar a William, pero su buen humor desapareció después de la caza y se ha vuelto distante; al parecer, algo también lo tiene pensativo.

Entramos a la cabaña y vamos a la cocina, ve el pedazo de madera fuera de su lugar e inmediatamente se dedica a ponerlo de regreso. Me le quedo viendo, dudando si hacer la pregunta o quedarme callada.

—Este… —me agacho para estar a su mismo nivel. Mientras tanto, él está probando si la mesa se sigue moviendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maya?

— ¿Estás planeando abandonarme? —finalmente lo digo en voz alta. Me he sentido estresada desde que lo pensé, pero en realidad, parece la única explicación lógica de lo que acaba de hacer. Posiblemente ya está harto de estar conmigo, pero yo no quiero que me deje.

Deja de hacer lo que estaba hacienda y me ve.

—No. ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso? —su mirada me confirma que es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me enseñaste a cazar?

Se queda callado y retoma la actividad de ajustar el pedazo de madera bajo la mesa, hasta que finalmente está en la posición correcta.

—Por las razones obvias —lo dice calmadamente.

Me quedo pensando en cuáles son esas razones, pero nada me viene a la mente. Finalmente me doy por vencida.

— ¿Qué son…?

—Me estaba cansando de ser tu cocinero y mesero —me bromea. Giro mis ojos y le saco la lengua.

— ¿En verdad?

—No —se pone serio, sale de abajo de la mesa y se pone de pie. Nuestra plática del vampiro fantasma me hizo pensar en qué pasaría contigo si yo muriera. ¿Serías capaz de alimentarte? —prueba la mesa, confirmando que quedó arreglada—. Sé que en algún momento te las hubieras ingeniado, pero es mejor estar preparados para cualquier posibilidad.

No me gusta a donde se está dirigiendo esta conversación. Sabía que, si en algún momento trataba de huir nuevamente, la forma de alimentarme siempre hubiera sido un problema. Pero jamás había pensado en William muriéndose, y no me gusta la idea… para nada. De hecho, no me agrada el simple hecho de imaginarme que William no esté conmigo.

— ¿Tienes planes de morirte pronto? —William sigue probando la mesa.

—De hecho, no. Pero la muerte no es algo que se pueda programar —finalmente me ve a la cara.

La tristeza en sus ojos llama mi atención.

—Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo… vivito y coleando —mis palabras lo toman por sorpresa—. Aunque ya no tengas que ser mi cocinero y mi mesero.

Me sonríe y gira sus ojos.

—Entonces, trataré de no morirme.

.

.

.

**El pasar de los Años. **

**POV de William.**

La vida con Maya en estos últimos ciento treinta y cinco años ha sido interesante. Hemos visto el mundo cambiar frente a nuestros ojos, y no deja de sorprenderme lo que los humanos han hecho. Somos testigos de los grandes logros y, al mismo tiempo, de los peores fracasos.

Para Maya y para mí, parece que el tiempo se ha congelado. Y no solo me refiero a que nuestros cuerpos nunca cambian, sino que estamos como en un estado latente, sin avanzar, solo asegurándonos de seguir vivos.

Decidimos hace algunos años que necesitábamos estar en contacto con el mundo de los humano y no "escondernos bajo una roca", como Maya lo indicó. Esto con el fin de mantener el secreto de nuestra especie. Con los avances de la tecnología, máquinas y hasta las armas, las cosas no son tan sencillas como en los viejos tiempos.

Poco a poco nos hemos integrado cada vez más, pero siempre manteniendo nuestra distancia. Lo último que quiero es darle a Maya una razón para abandonarme por un simple momento de debilidad.

Creamos falsas identidades que me han permitido conseguir pequeños trabajos en la construcción, en el turno de la noche o en lugares muy peligrosos para humanos. En estos últimos, por lo general, no hay humanos acompañándome y son los que Maya disfruta más, porque son en los que puede venir y ayudarme hasta donde su impedimento se lo permite.

Esos pequeños trabajos, junto con nuestras identidades, nos han permitido crear una cuenta de ahorro que, a través de los años, dista de ser pequeña. En realidad, no necesitamos el dinero, ya que podemos robar cualquier cosa que queramos, pero Maya ha sido persistente que tenemos trabajar por lo que queremos, como cualquier humano lo hace; si vemos un carro que nos gusta, hay que trabajar para conseguirlo.

Constantemente me sorprende. Yo hubiera pensado que después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ya conocería sus pensamientos y su forma de actuar, pero por lo general sucede todo lo contrario.

Tiene un buen corazón y es muy inteligente; aprende a una velocidad sorprendente, aún para un vampiro. Me la imagino yendo a la escuela y metiéndose en problemas, no por malas calificaciones, sino todo lo contrario. Ya conoce toda la información y, para no aburrirse, hace algo diferente... como volver loco al profesor.

Es muy observadora. Constantemente la veo estudiando a los humanos, y después me cuenta la historia que hay detrás de ellos. Por lo general , acierta el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces.

Es una ávida lectora, lo que significa que ahora yo también los soy, considerando que no puede cambiar las hojas de los libros y que me subcontrató para ese trabajo. Pensé que, cuando descubriera las computadoras, podría hacerlo de forma electrónica, pero se negó por completo. Honestamente, por mí no hay problema, ya que esto es algo que podemos hacer los dos juntos y me da un pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

Por lo que he podido observar, ella no recuerda nada de su vida antes de despertar en ese burdel, lo cual es extraño, considerando que ella sabe cómo funciona el mundo, no solo las cosas materiales, sino también cómo funciona la sociedad. Sin embargo, algunas de sus actitudes o las cosas que dice me hacen dudar si en verdad recuerda algo.

Nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos y creo que ella es feliz, lo cual no significa que no hayamos tenido nuestras peleas. Es muy brillante, pero también puede ser terca y es difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer una vez que decide hacer algo. Una de las cosas que no hemos logrado superar es la ropa. Puedo observar cómo le afecta ver a las mujeres utilizar ropa acorde con lo que la moda indica en ese momento y cómo ella tiene que usar ropa holgada, pero ya le dije que solo puede usar la ropa que se puede poner y quitar sola. Estoy usando suficiente de mi autocontrol para no beber sangre humana, no quiero probar mi límite estando tan cerca y teniendo la actividad de ayudarla a vestirse y desvestirse.

Conforme más la conozco , menos justifico el castigo que Aro le dio, sin importar la razón. Lo cual me lleva a dos diferentes caminos: el primero, comprendo y entiendo la importancia de las leyes que los Volturis han creado, pues lo cual (cambiemos por 'eso') hace que nuestra vida como vampiros pase desapercibido para los humanos, además de marcar una guía como sociedad para nosotros, lo cual (cambiemos por 'que') es una cosa buena. Pero por el otro lado, los métodos que utilizan para asegurar que las leyes se sigan es algo que no apruebo del todo, siendo Maya mi mejor ejemplo.

¿Qué tanto más debe esperar en esta situación para asegurarse de que aprenda una lección?

Cada día siento que estoy colgando de un hilo, esperando que en cualquier momento nos hablen para regresar a Volterra. Cuando me asignaron a este trabajo, jamás me cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que fuera tan largo; creí que iba a ser una década o dos como máximo. Pero ya no soy el mismo vampiro de antes y lo último que quiero es separarme de Maya.

Hasta el momento no he tenido noticia de los Volturi. No es que tenga forma de obtenerlas, considerando que he evitado el contacto con cualquier vampiro. Hemos desaparecido del mundo de los vampiros, así como este ha desaparecido del nuestro.

Mi más grande preocupación y al mismo tiempo mi gran expectativa es que ellos ya no estén a cargo de nuestra especie y que nosotros solo estemos en espera. Estoy muy contento de estar con Maya y lo último que quiero es regresar a ser un soldado en la guardia de los Volturi. Quiero estar con ella. La gran duda es, si ella fuera libre de elegir, ¿querría estar conmigo?


	6. Chapter 6- Información Clasificada

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 6.- Información Clasificada.**

**POV de Maya….Otoño 2006**

Cuidar casas ha sido una de las grandes ideas que William ha tenido, nos mudamos mucho de ciudad y vivimos en una casa sin que llame mucho la atención el hecho de que no envejecemos. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado, que un par de vampiros podrían tener un trabajo en el mundo humano?

La casa que actualmente estamos cuidando está ubicada en un área privada que está cerca de las montañas; lo que nos dijeron los dueños, es que durante la época de invierno la utilizan para tener acceso al área de esquiar que está cerca, pero en verano y otoño no es muy interesante. Prefieren estar disfrutando de la playa que en las montañas, y por mi parte no hay ningún problema, lástima que el invierno ya se está acercando, la voy a extrañar.

La casa tiene dos recamaras, una cocina muy grande, aunque no es nada comparada con el cuarto de juegos, que tiene una televisión enorme con un sin fin de películas y también una cantidad tremenda de juegos de mesa. Aunado tiene una terraza enfrente de la casa y una pequeña área para sentarse y un tipo sofá-columpio en donde descansar. Y en la parte de atrás de la casa hay un "jardín" que más bien es la extensión del bosque. No muy lejos de la casa está el área de esquiar, no que eso importe ahora, ya que es otoño.

Estoy sentada en la terraza de enfrente de la casa esperando a William, acaba de ir a cazar, lo cual me permite tener un tiempo especial para _mí_. Por lo general no nos separamos mucho, pero después de nuestra pequeña discusión acerca de la próxima casa que vamos a cuidar, él necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse, igual que yo. Hace mucho tiempo separarnos no hubiera sido una opción, pero después de nuestro pequeño trato, los dos hemos mantenido nuestra palabra.

Estoy segura que va a regresar y va a estar de acuerdo con mi punto de vista y si no… no va a tener mucha opción ya que no pienso ceder. Quiero un lugar con nieve esta vez a diferencia de él, que quiere un lugar más al sur.

Estoy sentada en el sillón-columpio con mis piernas arriba, mi mente vagando sin en realidad ver nada. Cierro los ojos y escucho los diferentes ruidos que hay a mi alrededor: unas ardillas que se están moviendo en un pino cercano, del otro lado de la casa hay un árbol con un nido y juzgando por el ruido que están haciendo, los polluelos tienen hambre y están hablándole a su madre. En la casa de los vecinos, los niños están viendo una caricatura y su mamá los está llamando para ir a cenar.

Me reclino en el columpio y huelo el aire; sé que debería de estar cazando, pero mejor espero a que regrese William, por si sigue de mal humor, al menos voy a tener una excusa para dejarlo solo.

Vuelvo a inhalar y detecto un nuevo aroma en el aire, sé a qué corresponde ese olor, inmediatamente me enderezo y abro mis ojos. Si yo fui capaz de detectarlos, estoy segura que ellos pueden hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

—William —lo digo fuerte, para que en caso de que esté cerca me escuche. Sin embargo no lo siento acercarse.

—Hola —giro hacia la dirección de donde proviene el sonido, y efectivamente ahí están, hay un hombre y una mujer. Él es alto y musculoso, su cara no muestra indicio de que esté buscando pelear, de hecho hasta está sonriendo. Relajo mi pose, no quiero iniciar un pleito si no hay necesidad, en especial con él.

A lado de él, hay una mujer muy alta y de cabello claro, es hermosa, sin embargo su cara no está mostrando emoción.

—Hola —les respondo, mientras les doy mi mejor sonrisa ya que necesito ser amigable, la realidad es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra dos… ni siquiera la tengo con uno de ellos. Aún recuerdo a William diciéndome que no todos los vampiros son buenos, pero debo de creer que al menos algunos lo son, y ojalá ellos sean de ese grupo.

—Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y ella es mi esposa, Rosalie —comienzan a acercarse a la terraza.

Me paro del columpio y escondo mis brazos en la espalda, no quiero que sepan de mi condición. Aunque creo que ya es tarde, la mujer parece haber notado algo, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

—Hola, mi nombre es Maya. Por favor, tomen asiento —se acercan y se sientan en los sillones que hay en la pequeña salita. Cuando los veo de cerca me llaman la atención sus ojos, son color ámbar, como serían los míos si hubiera ido a cazar. Me quedo muda y recuerdo a William decirme que nunca había visto esto antes.

—Estábamos cazando en el área y nos cruzamos con tu aroma, lo sentimos si es que te estamos interrumpiendo —la voz de Emmett es amigable, pero la mujer se queda callada, estudiándome.

Sigo sin hablar, aún sorprendida por el color de sus ojos; finalmente me doy cuenta que estoy siendo descortés al no contestarles.

—Para nada, mi… amigo y yo estamos aquí por un rato, tratando de… relajarnos —trato de sonar calmada, pero se escucha terrible—. Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —Pregunta la mujer.

—No he visto a muchos de nosotros, nos mudamos constantemente —espero que esto explique mi nerviosismo—. Pero, ¿qué los trae por aquí? —_William, ¿dónde estás?_

—Estamos buscando testigos —contesta la rubia en tono serio.

— ¿Testigos? ¿Para qué exactamente? —Sé que una de mis más grandes debilidades es la curiosidad, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Antes de que Emmett y Rosalie tengan oportunidad de explicarme, William está a mi lado, viéndolos. Necesito advertirle que no hay ningún peligro.

—William, que bueno que nos puedes acompañar, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie, estaban cazando por el área —lo miro tratando de que me volteé a ver, pero no les quita la mirada de encima.

—No venimos a pelear —le dice Rosalie, casi como si le pudiera leer la mente—. De hecho, queríamos ver si al menos ustedes nos pueden escuchar.

Esto hace que su postura se relaje un poco, me toma el brazo y pone su mano al final de él, como si me estuviera sosteniendo la mano y me jala hacia él. Esto se siente _muy_ bien, nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Discúlpenme, simplemente no sabía qué esperar —su voz ahora es amigable, pero aún se siente un poco nervioso—. ¿Cómo les podemos ayudar? —Me acerca al sillón al lado de donde ellos se están sentando y pone uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Así que está fingiendo que somos una pareja… Hmm… me gusta mucho la idea.

—Nuestra familia está pasando por unos momentos difíciles, y nos preguntábamos si pudieran acompañarnos y ser testigos de uno de ellos —esto no explica absolutamente nada.

— ¿Testigos de qué exactamente? —Apenas y sale la pregunta de mi boca y siento como William pone un poco más de presión en mi brazo pero no me importa, necesito saber.

—Preferiríamos que lo vieran, antes de que nos juzguen —contesta Rosalie—, es un poco difícil de explicar —su voz suena nerviosa.

—No debería ser difícil —contesta William sonriéndole, pero sus palabras no tienen mucha emoción.

—Somos de mente abierta —ahora tengo más curiosidad de su situación, pero William no está de acuerdo, nuevamente pone un poco de presión en mi brazo.

Rosalie y Emmett se ven el uno al otro, sus caras dudosas y teniendo una discusión interna. Es obvio que Rosalie no nos quiere decir porque prefiere que lo veamos, pero él opina lo contrario.

— ¿Qué saben de la posibilidad de un vampiro híbrido? —Emmett nos pregunta y al parecer a Rosalie no le gusto ni un poquito.

— ¿Híbrido? —Volteo a ver a William y noto mi confusión reflejada en su cara.

—Sí, como mitad humano y mitad vampiro —Emmett ve a William y luego a mí.

—Que es imposible —agrega William, al parecer él sabe algo que yo no, lo volteo a ver—. No existe semejante cosa.

—Bueno, pues fue posible; por eso quería que ustedes la vieran, hubiera sido mucho más fácil de explicar —Rosalie le contesta a William, pero su mirada de odio jamás abandona el rostro de Emmett.

— ¿Cómo fue posible? —Sé que William no me va a decir, y basado en su cara, al parecer no es algo que sepa; necesito tomar ventaja de que Emmett y Rosalie están aquí.

—Uno de nuestros hermanos se enamoró de una humana, se casó con ella y la embarazó. Ella fue capaz de sobrevivir el embarazo y dio a luz; el proceso casi la mata, pero mi hermano la transformó justo después del nacimiento. La bebé es…

—Sorprendente —el rostro de Rosalie cambió por completo, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde que se acercó. Se nota que ama a esta criatura.

—Si Rosalie, Renesmee es sorprendente —Emmett se ríe cuando ve la mirada de su esposa—. Ella está creciendo de forma constante, tiene un latido. Es tan fuerte como uno de nosotros y aprende a una velocidad impresionante —se nota que él también está sorprendido por esta criatura.

—Sabemos que es mucho pedir, pero nos gustaría que fueran testigos de que ella no es un niño inmortal, en caso de que alguien crea que hemos transformado a uno —su mirada cambia de amor a odio en un segundo, definitivamente no me gustaría hacerlo enojar.

—Entonces, lo que me dices es que… ¿este híbrido es similar a nosotros? —Miro a William cuando dice esto, al parecer también está teniendo el mismo problema que yo en procesar la información— ¿Estás seguro que no es un niño inmortal y tu hermano no los está engañando?

— ¡No! Ella no es un niño inmortal —Rosalie está furiosa—. Y ese es exactamente el problema. Nuestras fuentes nos dicen que _ellos_ van a venir; y una vez que han tomado una decisión, tú sabes… —su voz se pierde.

Veo que William la entiende, pero honestamente, yo no capté mucho de lo que nos acaba de decir, y quiero saber.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Observo a William y se queda callado viéndome, no está contento conmigo.

— ¿Has escuchado de los Volturi, Maya? —El tono de Emmett indica que esta es información básica que debería de saber.

—No.

— ¿Recién transformada? —Emmet voltea a ver a William.

—Ni remotamente cerca —le contesto de regreso con una carcajada.

—No ha estado alrededor de muchos vampiros, como para conocer nuestra política —William le contesta a Emmett, como si esto explicara mi ignorancia.

—Los Volturi son como la policía de los vampiros, ellos se aseguran que la ley se siga; como es el caso de crear niños inmortales. Piensan que rompimos la ley y nos quieren castigar, pero no hemos roto ninguna de las reglas — gracias a Dios que Rosalie me explicó, de lo contrario la duda me iba a comer viva.

—Entonces, explíquenles, eso debería de aclarar el malentendido —en realidad es una solución tan sencilla y obvia.

Rosalie y Emmett se me quedan viendo atónitos, su cara llena de sorpresa, voltean a ver a William y sus ojos indicando lo que no dicen en voz alta, _nos está _tomando el pelo_._

—Maya, no se puede negociar con los Volturi —su cara es amable—. La idea de tener testigos es para tratar de detenerlos antes de que nos maten, de tal forma que escuchen nuestra explicación. Es por eso que venimos a pedir su ayuda.

—Nos encantaría ayudarlos, pero no podemos —les contesta William de forma amable.

— ¿Por qué no? — ¿Por qué está tomando la decisión sin consultarla conmigo? Yo quiero ayudarlos. Ahora yo soy la que no estoy muy contenta con él.

—Maya, detente —me mira a los ojos y yo le mantengo la mirada de forma desafiante.

—Al menos deberíamos ir a conocer a… Renesmee, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer —le contesto con un tono firme para que sepa que no pienso ceder.

— ¿Nos permiten un par de minutos? —William los voltea a ver— Hay un par de cosas que tenemos que discutir —no espera a que contesten, me toma del brazo jalándome junto con él y arrastrándome a la casa.

Una vez adentro, vamos al cuarto que está más lejos de la terraza, que es el de él, y cierra la puerta una vez que los dos estamos dentro.

—Maya, esto no es algo que vamos a poner a votación, no vamos a ir —su voz es silenciosa, pero es claro que está furioso.

— ¿Por qué no? Ellos no hicieron nada malo —no sé porqué comienzo a susurrar también.

—No sabemos eso.

—Exactamente, no lo sabemos. No perdemos nada si vamos a confirmarlo, si creemos que nos están mintiendo, nos vamos antes de que los…Volturi lleguen —trato de convencerlo, pero su cara me indica que no lo voy a lograr.

—Maya, no podemos arriesgarnos —mi cara está llena de sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no? No estamos arriesgando nada —se queda callado—. Respóndeme.

—No puedo, es mejor si no sabes —otra vez con todos sus secretos.

—No es una respuesta válida. Si tú quieres quedarte, adelante. Yo voy a ir —jalo mi brazo de sus manos y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta. Me toma de la cintura y me regresa al punto en donde estaba antes.

—Tenemos un trato, Maya; no puedes escaparte de mí —el volumen de su voz se incrementa.

—William, no estoy escapando de ti, tú eres libre de seguirme en el momento que tú quieras, ya sabes en donde encontrarme —también me estoy molestando, conozco nuestro trato y sé que no lo estoy rompiendo. Sólo está tratando de que me quede.

—Por favor Maya, no lo hagas, es peligroso —sabe que el trato no aplica, por lo tanto está buscando otra estrategia.

—Sólo dime porqué es peligroso.

Se queda callado; al parecer no voy a conseguir ninguna respuesta. Nuevamente camino hacia la puerta y me vuelve a tomar de la cintura y me regresa a donde estaba. Esta vez su mano toma mi brazo y acaricia lo poco que queda de mi muñeca, jamás había hecho esto; me toma por sorpresa la sensación de una pulsación eléctrica que corre cuando su mano me toca. Solamente había experimentado esta sensación una vez, hace muchos años, cuando estaba revisando mi brazo. Su toque me hace quedarme sin aliento.

Lo veo a los ojos, que están negros y llenos de ternura.

—Maya, _ellos_ son peligrosos —baja su mirada a mi brazo en donde deberían de estar mis manos, diciéndome con su mirada lo que no puede decir con palabras—. No tienes idea.

Finalmente comienzo a entender, esos Volturi son responsables de mi perdida. En mi mente corren imágenes de oscuridad, un terrible olor y dolor, sacudo la cabeza. Él cierra los ojos y asiente

—Lo siento mucho, Maya —lo miro a los ojos—. No podemos ir —me suelta el brazo y sale de la recámara.

Me dejo caer en el suelo sin saber cómo procesar la información. Siempre creí que había perdido mis manos cuando era humana y qué el vampiro que me transformo era un ignorante o tenía muy poco juicio. Pero, ¿qué sucedió? Sé que William no me lo va a decir, simplemente lo que acaba de hacer era algo completamente fuera de él.

Escucho a lo lejos a William disculpándose con Emmett y Rosalie acerca de que no los vamos a poder acompañar y agrega una vaga explicación del porqué. Les desea la mejor de las suertes y luego todo se vuelve silencio.

Me quedo en el cuarto un largo tiempo, William viene y se asoma un par de veces pero lo ignoro.

Estoy pensando, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a ir atrás en el tiempo y mis recuerdos, tratando de recordar mi primer recuerdo, pero no logro pasar del momento en que abro mis ojos y estoy en ese horrible cuarto viendo como Edna me está bañando.

Trato de recordar más, pero es como si no hubiera nada antes que eso; estoy desesperada, sé que las respuestas están ahí, simplemente no las logro alcanzar.

Abro los ojos y William está sentado a mi lado. Me recargo en él, de tal forma que parte de mi espalda se pega a su pecho, inmediatamente siento como se tensa. Volteo mi cabeza para ver a su cara, y él me está viendo, lo miro suplicándole que me diga más información, pero el sacude su cabeza.

Su postura aún sigue tensa pero me siento a salvo en donde estoy y no me muevo, me gusta cómo el calor de su cuerpo calienta el mío, tranquilizándome, sabiendo lo que no me puede expresar en palabras, pero el hecho de que él esté aquí es suficiente.

Después de un rato no me ha empujado, ni se ha retirado, en su lugar comienza a acariciar mi brazo y pone uno de los suyos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabeza descansando sobre la mía.

Su cuerpo se comienza a relajar, y su nariz sube y baja por mi mejilla. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que su dulce aroma me envuelva. Siento como cada punto que toca con su nariz se enciende y toma vida, es un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes; sube su nariz y se detiene en mi cabello, siento como inhala y como su respiración se comienza a acelerar.

No quiero que se detenga, me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre, pero como si pudiera leer mi mente, se detiene. Lentamente quita su brazo de mi alrededor y levanta su cabeza, dejándome saber que le momento ya pasó; me levanto y suspiro.

Camino hacia la puerta, sin atreverme a verlo; probablemente está enojado. No debería de emocionarme de esa manera.

Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando siento que alguien jala mi brazo, haciéndome voltear, su cuerpo está muy cerca del mío. Camino hacia atrás y me detiene la puerta que está a mi espalda y del otro lado, su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, su respiración acelerada, como la mía, su aroma mezclándose con el mío en el pequeño espacio que hay entre nosotros. Su cara frente a la mía acercándose, sus labios en mi mejilla subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mi quijada lenta y suavemente.

En su mirada hay deseo y anhelo; se acerca y cierro los ojos, su nariz toca la mía. No me atrevo a moverme, temerosa de romper el hechizo. Espero a que sus labios estén sobre los míos besándome… pero nada. Abro mis ojos y está retirando su cara de la mía, _¿qué le pasa?_ Sus ojos viendo directo a los míos.

—Maya —cierra los ojos y deja caer sus manos de mi cara. Se mueve a un lado, con una mano me jala suavemente el brazo, haciéndome caminar hacia adelante, pero asegurándose que nuestros cuerpos no se estén tocando—, deberías ir a cazar —y abre la puerta. No quiero ir a ningún lado. Quiero quedarme aquí, cerca de él, pero se gira y camina hacia el otro lado del cuarto, asomándose a la ventana y dándome la espalda—. Por favor, ve a cazar —su voz está llena de tristeza.

Comienzo a caminar hacia él, pero no me voltea a ver, sigue viendo hacia la ventana, ignorándome por completo. Quiero estar a su lado, tocarlo, abrazarlo y continuar lo que estaba por suceder, pero él lo detuvo, me está rechazando y me duele.

Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la salida, con cada paso que doy, estoy esperando que venga y me detenga, pero nada.

—Lo siento, William —lo digo de forma silenciosa, casi como un suspiro, pero sé que me ha escuchado. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, mis esperanzas y orgullo por el suelo y sin más remedio que correr hacia las montañas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estoy sentada en el filo del precipicio dejando mis piernas colgar en el espacio que está abajo, esta ha sido la caza más difícil en mi vida; no tenía la cabeza para eso. Me encontraba constantemente regresando a ese momento en que William estaba tan cerca de mí, tratando de entender mis sentimientos y mis acciones. ¿Por qué estaba esperando a que él me besara? Y luego, ¿por qué demonios me fui? Debería de haberme quedado y no dejar que se escondiera, pero ahora es muy tarde y el momento ya pasó.

Han pasado dos días desde que salí de la casa, pero mi aroma está cerca, informándole que no me he ido a ningún lado.

El sol está saliendo y tengo primera fila para ver el maravilloso espectáculo, el cambio de color en el cielo de negro a morado y finalmente a anaranjado. Hoy voy a regresar, ojalá y William ya no esté enojado conmigo.

Espero y comienzo a escuchar como la naturaleza se despierta mientras el sol hace su recorrido en el horizonte, trayendo consigo los rayos que iluminan el cielo y calientan el aire frío, esa es mi señal para regresar a casa.

Me levanto y dejo que el aire sople en mi cara, sintiendo la frescura que trae consigo. Camino calmadamente por el bosque, bajando la montaña; conforme me acerco, el aroma de William está en el aire y por lo que puedo detectar ya cazó.

No tengo el ánimo para entrar a la casa, en su lugar decido ir al columpio de la terraza y me siento ahí, dejando que se mueva, escuchando sus oxidadas cadenas quejarse por mi peso.

Escucho a William bajar las escaleras, salir y sentarse en el sillón que está más alejado de donde me encuentro. No me atrevo a mirarlo, sigo viendo al frente, esperando poder notar algo que valga la pena ver.

—Maya —su voz tono de voz es el de siempre, no hay ninguna señal que indique que sigue molesto conmigo, por lo tanto lo volteo a ver.

—Necesitamos dejar esta casa.

— ¿No era el contrato por otro par de semanas? —he estado al tanto de los días que llevamos, no me gusta estar disfrutando de un lugar para luego toparme con el hecho de que ya nos tenemos que mudar.

—La agencia habló y encontraron un lugar al norte —esto logra atraer mi atención—, está cerca de las afueras de Nueva York y…

—No William —sacudo mi cabeza—. Va a ser muy difícil para ti, demasiados humanos alrededor.

— ¿De verdad, Maya? —Ahora está sonriendo— ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a Nueva York en navidad?

—William, no —mi voz me está traicionando, él sabe que siempre he querido ir a Nueva York, en especial en navidad. He sido bastante insistente al respecto, pero se ha mantenido firme en su promesa hacia mí. ¿Por qué tentarlo y luego tener una excusa para huir? —. En la ciudad, cazar va a ser complicado.

—No necesariamente. El apartamento está en las afueras de la ciudad; podríamos hacer un viaje de noche a algún bosque cercano; hay uno cerca de Nueva Jersey, Norvin Green State Forest. La locación no es tan sencilla como esta, pero estoy seguro que lo podemos lograr —sabía que estaba ganando la discusión, no que esté encontrando demasiada resistencia de mi parte—. Además necesito practicar estar cerca de más humanos, no sólo con unos cuantos vecinos.

—Al parecer ya investigaste —me comienzo a emocionar simplemente en pensar pasar ahí el invierno, pero aún no estoy convencida.

—Estaba aburrido sin ti —continua sonriendo—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Así que está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado adentro de la casa. Perfecto, vamos a seguirle el juego entonces.

—Pensé que sería bonito pasar un poco más de tiempo en la naturaleza —le contesto imitando su tono tranquilo—; bueno, entonces voy a empacar.

—No hay necesidad, ya tengo todas nuestras cosas en el carro —lo veo sorprendida—, además, tus técnicas de empacar significa que yo tengo que re empacar todo.

—Bueno, entonces voy a comenzar a limpiar la casa —me levanto del columpio y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—Ya está todo hecho —su voz llena de orgullo. Lo volteo a ver sospechando algo.

Por lo general no era tan pro activo, tenía razón acerca de la empacada, creo que hasta disfruta tener todo en orden, pero la limpieza no es algo que le guste.

—Ya te dije que me aburrí sin ti.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¿dónde está el carro? —Miro hacia la cochera y veo una minivan, lo cual no tiene nada de lógica. ¿Dónde está nuestra camioneta BMW?

—Acerca de eso… —lo volteo a ver y sé que ese tono de voz no me está gustando— le hice un pequeño intercambio a nuestros vecinos.

Volteo a ver la cochera de los vecinos y efectivamente ahí está nuestra hermosa camioneta estacionada. Siento la furia aparecer directamente en mi estómago, lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

—Pensé que en Nueva York no vamos a necesitar un carro, por lo tanto… estaban muy felices cuando les propuse el intercambio, como un regalo adelantado de navidad —ignora mi mirada y comienza a bajar los escalones de la terraza—. Vamos Maya, ¡Navidad en Nueva York!

Comienzo a entender lo que William está haciendo, se está asegurando de que no continuemos lo que comenzamos en _ese_ cuarto, no quiere que vuelva a poner un pie dentro de la casa.

Lo sigo y bajo las escaleras, dándole una última mirada, en mi mente comienzo a revisar el tiempo que pasamos en ella, deteniéndome en el instante en que William y yo estábamos tan cerca, mi estómago da un pequeño salto. Al principio, la casa no había sido de mis favoritas, ahora está en primer lugar.

Camino hacia el carro, William me abre la puerta y se está sienta en el lado del conductor. Le saco la lengua al carro y suspiro; va a ser un recorrido lento hasta Nueva York en estaminivan.


	7. Capítulo 7-¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Fe

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp de FF_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 7.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? Parte 1**

**POV Maya...****Enero 2006**

— ¿Sabes aún estoy enojada contigo William? —Quería patinar en la pista del Rockefeller, pero como siempre él dijo que no, aún después de que prometí controlar mis impulsos. Su respuesta siempre es la misma… "Es demasiado peligroso".

— ¿Ahora me vas a guardar rencor? — Dice esto mientras me sonríe.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no debería? Otro de mis sueños que no voy a lograr cumplir —estoy actuando como una reina del drama. De hecho, hasta pongo mi muñeca en mi frente.

—Ya no te voy a llevar a ninguna otra obra en Broadway, únicamente te da ideas —se ríe de mis terribles habilidades de actuación.

—Aún no elimino el ser actriz de mi lista, ¿sabes? —Mantengo mi cara seria para que me crea.

—Pues, buena suerte con eso —su risa se convierte en carcajadas—. Así que dime, ¿cuántos de tus 'sueños' —utiliza sus dedos para recalcar las comillas y hacerme enojar— no has logrado por mí culpa?

—No tienes una idea —trato de utilizar un tono indiferente, pero estoy a punto de comenzar a reír.

—Así que, ¿ir al edificio del Empire State y quedarte ahí toda la noche no era uno de tus sueños? —en realidad disfruté esa sorpresa, bastante. Fuimos cuando el edificio estaba cerrado, utilizando un método poco tradicional para llegar hasta la punta… el cual fue: William escalando el edificio conmigo a su espalda.

— ¿O cuándo fuimos al museo Metropolitano y trataste de adivinar mi edad? —cabe mencionar que aún no he logrado obtener la respuesta.

— ¿O cuándo fuimos al Museo Natural y comenzaste a preguntarme si reconocía a alguno de los dinosaurios de mis tiempos? —Al parecer esa broma no le hizo mucha gracia, basada en la respuesta que he observado— ¿O cuándo te llevé a Time Square para celebrar el año nuevo?

—Está bien, a lo mejor he logrado cumplir alguno de ellos, pero una chica no debe perder la esperanza, ¿o sí? —Sabe que me estoy divirtiendo a lo lindo; y siendo honesta, se está portando excelente en todo el tiempo que hemos estado en Nueva York.

—Seguramente —continúa sonriendo, él sabe que voy a seguir con la idea de patinar en el centro Rockefeller una vez que regresemos a Manhattan.

— ¿Entonces, qué hay en la bolsa? —Ha estado cargando una bolsa desde que dejamos el apartamento y no ha dicho nada al respecto, lo cual me está volviendo loca.

—Como ya te dije, no es nada que te deba de preocupar —deja de sonreír y nuevamente toma una actitud seria y misteriosa, que hace desesperarme más en saber que hay adentro.

—Vamos, sólo dame una pista. Por favoooooorrrr —uso el tono más suave, y me aseguro de poner unos ojos, los cuales sé que le cuesta trabajo resistir.

—No, además ya llegamos —miro a mi alrededor y me percato de que efectivamente estamos en el área en donde hemos cazado durante el último mes, al menos dos veces por semana. No queríamos arriesgarnos a tener un incidente considerando la cantidad de gente con la que estamos rodeados. Sabemos que estamos exagerando con la caza, pero ha valido la pena.

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo el día de hoy? —No quiero perder de vista la bolsa.

—No. El día de hoy es mejor si vas sola —su voz no está mostrando nada de emoción.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la bolsa?

— ¿Y cómo piensas cazar si tienes la bolsa contigo? —Casi puedo notar una sonrisa en su cara.

—Me las ingeniaré —le sonrío para asegurar que me crea.

—No lo creo, así que vete adelantando —estoy sorprendida cuando me doy cuenta de que él está tratando de librarse de mí, esto no es normal. Por lo general soy yo la que trato de que me dé mi propio espacio—. ¿Cómo me dices? Necesito un tiempo para _mí_.

Antes de que le responda, comienza a correr, dejándome sola. Si cree que no puedo guardarle rencor, se va a sorprender.

Comienzo a cazar utilizando el mantra de siempre. Ya conozco la mayor parte del parque. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a escanear el aire, tratando de encontrar un animal. Encuentro un aroma que me llama la atención, un venado, y está cerca de un área en la que le va a ser difícil escapar. Lo encuentro rápido y es una caza sencilla.

Nuevamente huelo el aire, buscando el aroma de William, cuando detecto otra cosa… el olor de uno de nosotros. ¿Debería buscarlo o voy e investigo sola? En realidad, dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para '_él'_… Sigo molesta, así que, ¿por qué no?

Sigo el aroma y sé que me acerco porque se está volviendo más fuerte, pero junto con eso noto que algo está mal. ¿Me siento con nauseas? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Esto no es normal, soy un vampiro y nosotros no nos enfermamos. Esta fue una idea terrible, mejor busco a William y le aviso.

Me doy la vuelta y corro en dirección opuesta, conforme más distancia pongo del aroma del otro vampiro me empiezo a sentir mucho mejor. Finalmente percibo el olor de William y lo encuentro cerca del lago, su cara llena de emoción.

—William, hay algo…

—Te tengo una sorpresa, Maya —se va a mi espalda y me pone una venda alrededor de los ojos.

— ¡Espera! Te tengo que decir algo importante —trato de que me haga caso pero me comienza a empujar hacia un lugar.

—Maya, no te hagas la difícil.

—No, Willliam —trato de detenerme y de quitarme la venda—. Hay algo en el bosque —pongo más fuerza en mi voz para que me tome en serio.

Se detiene y siento como remueve la venda de mis ojos, permitiéndome ver su cara de preocupación.

—Hay otro vampiro cerca de la montaña Buck. O al menos creo que es un vampiro… —su voz me interrumpe.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que _crees_ que es otro vampiro? —Su voz es seria y sus ojos dudosos.

—Bueno, huele como un vampiro, pero conforme me iba acercando… me sentí mal. No lo pude encontrar y…

— ¿Trataste de buscarlo sola? ¿Estás loca? —Ups, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decirle esa parte—. Vámonos.

— ¡Necesitas cazar! —Sus ojos confirman que aún no lo había hecho.

—No importa. Iremos a otro lugar —se mueve y comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero la vista que hay hace que mi corazón se hunda. Frente a mí está el lago congelado limpio de nieve, como una pista de patinaje, y a mis pies están un par de patines. Ésta es la razón por la que William estaba tan misterioso, estaba tratando de sorprenderme.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, el viento comienza a soplar más fuerte, golpeándonos directo en la cara y trayendo consigo el aroma del vampiro del bosque y un olor que no reconozco pero que logra enviar un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espalda.

Veo a William, su cara es seria y no revela nada, pero me comienza a empujar hacia atrás, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Su postura es tensa y su cabeza voltea de un lado a otro, tratando de identificar la dirección de dónde proviene el olor. Finalmente se detiene a nuestra derecha.

—Maya —su voz es tan solo un susurro, apenas y lo logro escuchar—, quédate aquí.

Antes de que pueda responderle, desaparece. Ahora estoy sola en los bosques tratando de identificar la dirección hacia donde William se fue. Sin embargo no me atrevo a moverme, temerosa de alertar a la criatura que se encuentra ahí. Únicamente me atrevo a mover la cabeza, analizando mis alrededores. Estoy en un área llena de árboles, sin embargo siendo invierno no tienen hojas en donde me pueda esconder. Siento que estoy directo en la mira, sin saber que esperar. Tal vez unos gritos de William o del otro vampiro, o escucharlos discutir o pelear. Pero no escuché nada a excepción del ladrido que se está aproximando cada vez más; y la peor parte es que no logro identificar de qué animal proviene, pero hace que cada vello de mi cuerpo se ponga de punta.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo. El cuerpo está todo cubierto de pelo. Su postura no es erguida pero tampoco agachado o en cuatro patas; sus facciones son una mezcla entre un hombre y lobo, con un hocico grande en lugar de una boca humana, su brazos largos que terminan en unas manos con unas uñas afiladas, sus patas son más cortas que sus brazos, pero el músculo que se alcanza a ver debajo de todo ese pelo, me da la certeza que la criatura no es débil. Lo peor de todo es que tengo la completa certeza de que me está viendo, sus ojos nunca abandonando el área en donde estoy parada.

Me quedo quieta con la esperanza de que continúe su camino. Ladra y salta hacia mí… _¡DEMONIOS! _

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de escapar de esa cosa, pero me sigue, y para colmo, me está alcanzando. Brinco a uno de los árboles y corro entre las ramas, tratando de mantener mi equilibrio y saltando de una rama a otra, tratando de obtener altura, deseando que esa cosa no me alcance. Para mi sorpresa, salta a un árbol cercano y se mueve hacia mí con zancadas largas. ¡_Esta_ _no fue una buena idea! _Utiliza sus brazos y con sus manos se cuelga de rama en rama como un simio; de hecho, rápidamente logra más altura que yo y me intercepta. Sin mucha opción me dejo caer al piso, dándome cuenta que las probabilidades están en mí contra. Es más rápido y posiblemente más fuerte que yo.

_¡Piensa Maya, piensa! Él es el cazador y yo soy la presa, ¿y adivina quién es el más débil del grupo?_

Sigo corriendo y el animal ya está en el piso, reduciendo la distancia que hay entre los dos. Estoy a punto de alcanzar el lago, la fiera está utilizando los elementos de alrededor para atraparme. Recuerdo el pedazo de hielo que William limpio para que lo utilizara como una pista de hielo. Mis zapatos tienen suela de goma lo cual me va a dar un mejor agarre al hielo y no me voy a resbalar tan fácil, a comparación de esa cosa. Alcanzo la orilla del lago, sin atreverme a voltear atrás.

— ¡Agáchate! —Escucho a alguien gritar, y en realidad, no estoy en la posición para cuestionar la orden. Me dejo caer al suelo y siento a la fiera pasar sobre mí.

Aterriza a unos cuantos pasos de donde estoy y se gira antes de que yo me pueda poner de pie. Veo a mi alrededor y uno de los patines está a mi alcance. Pongo mi brazo dentro de la bota y lo levanto justo a tiempo para cortar uno de los dedos de la criatura. Esto lo hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras aúlla del dolor.

Tomo ventaja de su distracción y corro adentrándome al lago con el patín en mi brazo. Escucho a la criatura seguirme, pero junto con sus aullidos se oyen sus pasos más lentos, y si mal no me equivoco, lo escucho caer.

_Ja, ja, al parecer tenía razón sobre el agarre en el hielo._

Pero no me puedo detener a disfrutar de mi pequeño triunfo. Conforme más me adentro al lago, me doy cuenta de que el hielo a mis pies es más delgado. _Esto no es nada bueno._ El hielo no va a poder sostener mi peso. Giro para ver en donde está la criatura, y se está acercando.

Sabe que estoy atrapada. Sin más opciones decido levantar mi brazo, y con todas mis fuerzas golpeo el hielo con el patín que está en mi brazo, forzando a que el hielo se rompa. Salto a través de los bloques de hielo, tratando de mantener mi equilibrio y no caer dentro del lago. Tengo la ventaja de ser pequeña y poder saltar a pedazos que son más pequeños. La fiera imita mis movimientos, pero para su mala suerte es más grande y pesado, lo cual hace que finalmente un pedazo de hielo se hunda junto con él dentro del lago. Continúo moviéndome por si acaso resulta ser un buen nadador.

Finalmente llego a la parte en donde el hielo no se ha roto.

—Ven hacia acá —nuevamente escucho la voz, esta vez a mi derecha, y corro hacia esa dirección, pero las náuseas regresan y comienzo a disminuir mi velocidad.

— ¡No te detengas, corre! —Continúo, tratando de ignorar lo mal que me siento y enfocándome en una figura que comienza a aparecer. Creo que es un vampiro. Lo alcanzo y me indica que me ponga detrás de él. La sensación de nausea se reduce significativamente. Me atrevo a mirar enfrente y veo que la criatura se las ha ingeniado para nadar al área donde el hielo no está roto, pero se detiene. No se acerca a nosotros.

El vampiro me comienza a empujar hacia atrás, alejándonos del lago y entrando al bosque, no se detiene hasta que los árboles nos esconden.

La criatura aúlla, pero no nos sigue. Yo me quedo quieta atrás del vampiro, sin perder de vista a la fiera, hasta que se retira.

Finalmente veo al vampiro que me acaba de salvar la vida. Es alto, probablemente igual que William, su cabello es claro. Se ve joven, posiblemente cerca de los veinte años cuando lo transformaron y sus ojos rojos, como eran los de William, antes de alimentarse de sangre de animal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me voltea a ver.

—Gracias a ti aún sigo respirando —todavía no me siento a salvo, pero tuve suerte gracias a él. De pronto me doy cuenta que William no está cerca—. ¿Has visto a William?

— ¿Quién? —Me ve de forma dudosa.

—Había otro vampiro conmigo —su mirada me indica que si lo había visto—. ¡Necesitamos ayudarlo! —comienzo a hiperventilar, no quiero pensar que William puede estar muerto, o que lo pueden matar.

Voltea a ver el cielo.

—Ya casi amanece —me mira, su cara no muestra señales de alarma—. ¿Es tan lento como tú?

—No… pero, vamos, necesitamos ayudarlo —no entiendo porque sigue plantado en el suelo, sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Qué no entiende la gravedad del asunto?

—Va a estar bien, mira —señala al cielo y efectivamente el cielo se comienza a iluminar con los rayos del sol.

— ¿Qué importa que el sol esté saliendo? ¿Cómo va a ayudar eso a William? —Mi tono de voz está lejos de ser amable.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Iván ya no va a estar en su forma de lobo. Estamos a salvo —mi quijada se cae en ese momento, ¿qué fue lo que me quiso decir?

Comienza a caminar y yo me quedo quieta sin poder moverme.

—Eh, ¿hola? ¿Vas a venir? —Se detiene y se me queda viendo.

—Perdón —trato de salir del shock de lo que acabo de escuchar y lo alcanzo—. ¿Acaso dijiste: su forma de lobo? Te refieres, ¿cómo a un hombre lobo? ¿Qué no es eso un mito?

—Nosotros también somos un mito —me contesta, restándole importancia a todo el asunto.

—Cierto —pero mi cabeza aún no puede procesar lo que escuché.

Caminamos al área en donde estaban los patines. El vampiro comienza a buscar algo en el suelo. Me doy cuenta que aún tengo el patín en mi brazo y lo dejo caer al lado del otro. Tiene sangre en la cuchilla y me siento asqueado por su olor.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —Lo veo patear nieve fuera del camino.

—Bueno, Iván no va a estar muy contento de perder su pulgar —su cara se ilumina de felicidad, sigo su mirado y veo que está viendo un dedo humano. Se agacha y lo recoge.

Se levanta y huele el aire, caminando hacia el norte. Lo sigo, temiendo quedarme sola y toparme con la criatura. Aún no le creo que sea un hombre lobo, y honestamente, no me voy a arriesgar sin William a mi lado.

—Mi nombre es Maya —le digo tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

—Yo soy Fred —lo dice mientras analiza el pulgar.

—Gracias Fred, por ayudarme —frunce sus hombros sin dar importancia y continúa su análisis del pulgar. Me pregunto qué es lo que le encuentra de interesante.

—No te preocupes —levanta el pulgar y me lo enseña—. Este es el pulgar que le cortaste. Excelente trabajo, por cierto.

— ¿No debería de estar más… peludo? —No recuerdo que fuera humano.

—Ya te dije, Iván ya no es un lobo y tampoco lo es su pulgar —lo veo, dudosa de su respuesta—. Mira por allá —me señala hacia una dirección y volteo, a unos cuantos pies, cerca de un claro en el bosque hay un hombre humano… desnudo.

Hay un montón de pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. Tengo miedo de acercarme a la criatura, a la vez sorprendida de ver que, efectivamente, es humano; y avergonzada de ver a un hombre desnudo… por primera vez. No sé cuál fue mi cara en ese momento, pero comienzo a girarme y Fred me detiene.

— ¿Estaríamos más seguros alejándonos de él? —Trato de no verlo, pero mi instinto de supervivencia no me deja darle la espalda.

—Estás a salvo conmigo —me contesta riéndose—. ¡Oye Iván! Encontré tu pulgar.

_¿Por un demonio?_

— ¿Por qué lo estás llamando? ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba tratando de matarme? —Me coloco a espaldas de Fred, utilizándolo como un escudo, en caso de que la criatura decida atacarnos.

—Ah, sí, se me olvido decirte. Cuando está en su fase de lobo, se vuelve un poco… salvaje.

— ¡¿UN POCO?! Creo que estás exagerando —trato de controlar mi voz, sin lograr mucho.

La criatura se para. Es tan alto como William y tiene su misma estructura muscular. Escucho el latir de su corazón, el cual es mucho más rápido que el de un humano. Su piel no es blanca como la nuestra, esta bronceada y peluda, pero nada comparada a la criatura con la que me enfrenté.

Su cabello le llega a los hombros y esta mojado, posiblemente es mi culpa por hacerlo tomar un pequeño baño en el lago. Nos observa, su cara es atractiva y de una forma rara me recuerda a William. Sus ojos son diferentes, son color café con un tono rojizo.

Camina hacia nosotros y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa. El viento trae consigo su aroma que hace que esa helada sensación esté de regreso en mi cuerpo. No me puedo controlar y comienzo a gruñir.

—Mantente calmada, Maya, puede sentir tu miedo —susurra Fred, pero lo que no sabe es que no tengo miedo, estoy furiosa.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Fred lo que estoy pensando en una forma muy poco amable, pero la criatura está parada frente a él. D-e-m-o-n-i-o-s.

—Ayúdame a recordar, ¿qué sucedió? —Su voz es profunda y con un acento inglés, y lo último que logra es calmarme. Todo lo contrario, siento que hecho humo por las orejas— Sólo recuerdo unas imágenes de lo que sucedió.

—Te alimentaste de un alce, dos ardillas y un conejo — ¿estaba Fred cuidando a este susodicho?

—De eso más o menos me acuerdo. Pero no logro ver en qué momento el alce, las ardilla o el conejo me cortaron el pulgar —su voz estaba llena de duda, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

—Acerca de eso… al final tuviste un pequeño contratiempo — ¿cómo le hace Fred para estar tan calmado? Yo apenas y me estoy controlando para no salir corriendo.

— ¿Estuvo terrible? —Noto algo de remordimiento en la voz de Iván.

—De hecho no, considerando que logró escapar.

— ¡Imposible! Ningún humano lo ha logrado una vez que comienzo a cazarlo —ahora su voz está llena de incredulidad.

—Nunca dije que fuera un humano, ¿o sí? —No me atrevo a ver a Fred o alrededor de él, en especial después de escuchar el gruñido de Iván.

—Lo sabía, ¿a dónde se fue? —Iván estaba enojado.

—No muy lejos. De hecho esta aquí, con nosotros —Fred se mueve a un lado, dejándome al descubierto. Iván y yo nos quedamos mirando, hasta que mis instintos entran en acción, salto hacia atrás y aterrizo en cuclillas. Me le quedo viendo, analizando a mi oponente y llegando a la triste conclusión de que estoy muerta. Iván también se pone en cuclillas, listo para atacar, pero de pronto comienza a reírse a carcajadas ¿Qué demon…?

— ¿De verdad? —Mira a Fred no creyéndole una sola palabra— Me estás diciendo que esta cosita es la culpable de que no tenga un pulgar? —Me vuelve a mirar de pies a cabeza— Hueles… diferente. ¿Qué eres?

Veo a Iván y luego a Fred. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Están bromeando?

—Ella es un vampiro —contesta Fred.

—Por lo poco que recuerdo, te puedo asegurar que no lo es —se me acerca. Trato de no verlo, después de todo sigue desnudo, pero mi instinto no me deja. Él es el enemigo, nunca le quites la vista de encima—. Su aroma es parecido al tuyo, pero es muy pequeña —voltea a ver a Fred—; no es ni rápida, ni fuerte y sus ojos son diferentes a los tuyos —nuevamente me ve—. Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—Soy un vampiro —pongo la mayor valentía que puedo a mi voz.

—Te lo dije —escucho a Fred decirle a Iván, pero no me atrevo a verlo. La mirada de Iván va a donde mis manos deberían de estar.

—Por favor dime, que al menos, yo soy el culpable de _eso_ —señala a mis brazos. No le contesto, sabiendo que la pregunta no está dirigida a mí.

—No, ella estaba así cuando la encontraste —escucho un tono de risa en la voz de Fred.

—Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, me estás diciendo que esta… que, ¿hada?, ¿duende? sin manos, se las ingenió para cortarme el pulgar; y si mi memoria es correcta, ¿me hizo nadar en el lago congelado?

—Efectivamente —le contesta Fred, carcajeándose esta vez.

Veo a Fred y luego a Iván. Sus ojos están llenos de coraje, nuevamente me analiza y comienza a reírse también.

—En verdad, me estoy oxidando —voltea a ver a Fred—. _Esa _es una historia que suena interesante. Me encantaría escucharla.

—En realidad, tuvo ayuda de un patín y después de mí, pero ella resultó ser muy astuta —le dice Fred.

— ¡Tramposo! —Iván le extiende la mano y Fred pone el pulgar en ella— Hmm, un corte limpio —dice cuando lo analiza—. ¿Tienes la mochila?

—Está cerca de esos árboles — Fred le señala unos árboles del otro lado del claro, e Iván camina en esa dirección.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Volteo a ver a Fred cuando Iván se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos.

—Yo lo cuido cuando está en la parte difícil del ciclo —no le creo una palabra de lo que me está diciendo—. Tenía curiosidad acerca de su especie y no me he encontrado a muchos de la nuestra. Así que cuando lo conocí… —su voz se apaga— él también tenía curiosidad cuando me conoció; y ahora somos amigos —frunce sus hombros, como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que lo cuidas? ¿No deberías _tú_ cuidarte de _él?_ —Levanto mi brazo apuntando hacia donde Iván se fue. Qué bueno que no está cerca.

—Bueno, en realidad él no se me puede acercar, a menos que yo quiera. Eso fue lo que le dio curiosidad —me voltea a ver. Ahora recuerdo la sensación de nausea cuando me acercaba a él.

—Las náuseas, ¿eras tú? —Nuevamente estoy tratando de procesar la información.

Frunce los hombros.

— ¿Cómo? —Ahora la curiosa soy yo.

—Es algo que he podido hacer desde que me transformaron —no hay emoción en su voz y tiene una actitud de 'no me importa'.

— ¡Por favor, enséñame! —Hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en mí. Si logro hacer esto, al menos tengo la opción de poderme proteger.

—No puedo —mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo al escucharlo—. Es algo que simplemente puedo hacer.

—Qué mal. Estoy segura que me hubiera venido a la mano —volteo a ver a mis brazos.

—Hablando de manos. ¿Qué te pasó? —Lo observo y me está mirando los brazos.

—No recuerdo. Desde que desperté no he tenido manos —sabía que en algún momento alguien me iba a preguntar, y considerando que le debo mi vida, no siento que esté de chismoso.

—Eso es terrible —sé que Fred está siendo sincero.

—Dímelo a mí —le sonrió—. Cambiando de tema, ahora que Iván tiene su pulgar, ¿podemos ir a buscar a William? Estoy segura que se está volviendo loco.

—Está cerca, pero lo estoy manteniendo a distancia. No creo que Iván sea tan considerado con él como lo fue contigo — ¿qué demonios quiere decir con eso? —. En una escala de cosas amenazadoras, posiblemente no te ve como algo peligroso. Es por esa razón que no te atacó cuando te vio, pero si ve a tu amigo, podríamos tener otro final.

—¡Oh! —E_so_ podría ser un problema—. Bueno, no hay que presentarle a Iván. Yo puedo ir a buscarlo… —e irme lo más pronto y lejos que pueda de Iván.

—No, aún tienes una historia que contarme —salto en el momento en que escucho la voz inesperada de Iván, no vi en qué momento se había acercado. Ya se vistió y trae un curita alrededor del dedo. Una cosa es clara,,él no me cae _nada bien._

—Fred te la puede contar —mi voz es completamente seria.

—No, él no sabe la mejor parte — ¿por qué demonios está sonriendo?

— ¿La cuál es…? —No me siento cómoda alrededor de este tipo y lo único que logra es hacer es enfurecerme más.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lenta, débil y diferente de los demás de tu especie? —Casi se está riendo. Eso no logra hacer nada para mejorar mi humor.

— ¿Sabes que…? —Le sonrío, pero no siento ni una onza de felicidad— ¡PÚDRETE! —Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr en lado contrario.

—Oh no, no tan rápido —ya está frente a mí en segundos—. ¿O debería de decir, no tan lento?

— ¡Vete al infierno! —Estoy más que encabronada.

—Ya vivo en él, ¿gustas acompañarme? Te puedo mostrar otro tipo de infierno hoy en la noche —su voz ya no suena amable; ahora está muy, pero muy molesto—. Estoy seguro que esta vez _no_ vas a tener tanta suerte.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —Lo miro directo a los ojos, retándolo.

—No es una amenaza. Es una advertencia —no baja la mirada, de hecho se acerca—. ¿O quieres que empecemos más temprano?

—¡TÚ DI RANA Y YO SALTO, ESTÚPIDO!, —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que piense en las consecuencias. Al parecer no pienso de forma clara y analítica cerca del hombre lobo.

El sentimiento de nausea es fuerte y ya no logro concentrarme en Iván. Siento que me tengo que alejar, pero estoy muy débil. Miro a Iván y sé que está sintiendo lo mismo. Camino hacia atrás tratando de alejarme y me golpeó la cabeza con un árbol. Iván se tropieza cuando también trata de alejarse y se cae al suelo.

—Fred bájale —escucho a Iván—; ya me voy a portar bien.

La náusea comienza a disminuir y la mirada de Iván ya no es de enojo… ni tampoco la mía.

—Yo también me voy a portar bien —apenas termino la frase y la náusea desaparece.

—Muy bien chicos, esto va a hacer las cosas más fáciles —Fred aparece de la nada.

— ¿Más fácil? —Lo miro.

—Pues sí. Yo también siento curiosidad —se sienta en el piso entre Iván y yo.

— ¿No has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato? —Le respondo no muy cortésmente.

—Entonces tenemos suerte de que no seamos gatos —me sonríe—. Ahora, por favor dinos.

—Aaargghh, muy bien —me siento acorralada y derrotada. No voy a poder irme a ningún lado con esto que puede hacer Fred, o vencer a Iván con su velocidad—. Mis ojos son color ámbar por la dieta que tengo, solo me alimento de sangre de animales.

Fred me ve y asiente con la cabeza.

—Una vez escuché acerca de ustedes, pero era una historia diferente —noto que Fred está recordando algo, pero antes de que pueda decirlo Iván me interrumpe.

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que eres débil y lenta? —La risa en su voz hace que mi humor previo comience a regresar.

—No —lo miro con odio. Sé que esta no es la razón, William sigue la misma dieta y no está presentando este efecto secundario—. Siempre lo he sido, digamos que soy el peor vampiro en la historia. No bebo sangre humana, soy lenta y débil. ¿Ya estás contento?

— ¿Y es por eso que no tienes manos? ¿Alguien te atacó? —Por el tono de voz que está usando Iván y la forma como lo pregunta, sé que lo hace por chismoso, logrando molestarme más.

—Desde que desperté no he tenido manos —le contesto tratando de controlar mi enojo—. No sé qué paso y no me acuerdo.

—Mentirosa — ¿por qué continúa provocándome?

—Entonces cree lo que tú quieras —le sonrío—. Pero recuerda esto: ¡El peor vampiro de la historia se las ingenió para patearte el trasero!

—Maya —el tono de advertencia de Fred me regresa a la realidad.

—Está bien, Fred —le digo tratando de calmarme.

—Entonces que Fred, ¿me vendiste? —Iván voltea a ver a Fred.

—No Iván, simplemente pensé que no era una pelea justa —ahora parece que Fred me está vendiendo a mí—; pero se las ingenió por un rato. Usar el patín y romper el hielo, ella hizo todo eso. Puede que sea minusválida, pero es inteligente.

Esto me hace sentirme contenta y no completamente inútil. Sé que no hubiera sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Fred, pero al menos luché un rato. Miro a Iván orgullosa de mí misma.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Si eres tan inteligente como dice Fred, sabrías que no es buena idear provocar a un hombre lobo —se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia donde está la mochila. Pero sus palabras no van a borrar mi buen humor.

—Está bien —Fred y yo nos levantamos.

—Vámonos —escucho a Iván a lo lejos.

—Fred, no puedo —lo veo y le estoy suplicando con los ojos. No le quiero decirle a Iván de William, si Fred cree que William puede ser un problema, quiero evitar una pelea.

—Iván, ¿cómo te sentirías si otro vampiro se une a nuestro grupo? —Lo volteo a ver tratando de preguntarle de forma silenciosa si lo escuché correctamente.

—Si es otro como ella, ¿por qué no? Invita a otros cinco —le contesta sin ni siquiera vernos.

—Bueno… ese es exactamente el problema, Iván, al parecer es más como tú y yo en velocidad y fuerza, que como ella — ¿qué le pasa a Fred? ¿De qué lado está?

Esto hace que Iván se detenga y nos vea, no sé qué está pasando por su mente.

— ¿Qué tan parecido es a nosotros? —Mira a Fred directo a los ojos.

—Bastante —al parecer no va a mentir ni un poquito—. Pero ella no nos va a seguir si lo dejamos atrás.

—Entonces, déjala atrás —finalmente algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Iván. _Déjenme, no me importa siempre y cuando no tenga que estar cerca de él._

—Ese es el problema, me cae bien —Fred me voltea a ver—. Me recuerda de alguien.

Iván se queda callado por un rato, viendo a Fred y luego a mí.

—No estoy muy seguro, Fred. De por sí estoy tratando de controlarme con ella aquí —me señala—. No sé si voy a ser capaz con el otro.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dice Fred mientras se comienza a alejar—. Vamos por tu amigo, Maya. Iván, tú quédate aquí mientras lo preparamos para que te conozca.

—Está bien —contesta Iván, su voz llena de molestia—. Voy a estar por lo árboles, cerca de la mochila.

Corro para alcanzar a Fred.

—No sé si William va a estar de acuerdo, una vez que sepa que Iván me atacó. Él se preocupa por mí —Fred me voltea a ver—. Muchísimo —le pongo mucho énfasis en la última parte.

—Si no soy capaz de controlar a William, son libres de irse, Maya; pero me gustaría conocer un poco más de los vampiros y nuestra historia. No tengo mucho tiempo desde que me transformaron y me gustaría saber más —al parecer hay más de una razón para querer hablar con nosotros que el simple hecho de que le recuerdo a alguien.

—Está bien, pero déjame manejar a mí las cosas —protesté—. Va estar como loco. Vamos a asegurarnos de que me vea a mí primero, de lo contrario, te va a atacar.

—Tú lo conoces mejor, por lo tanto, yo te sigo —se detiene—. Está justo detrás de esos árboles. Voy a disminuir el sentimiento de náusea, pero aún lo vas a sentir un poco. Hago esto con el fin de que no me pueda enfocar.

—Muchas gracias —camino hacia la dirección que me dijo y efectivamente ahí está William, mirando alrededor. Su cara está llena de preocupación y lo veo oliendo el aire y luego voltea a ver el piso. Gira hacia mí, pero es como si no me viera o no se pudiera enfocar, y gira la cabeza hacia el lago. Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estamos a la orilla del lago donde Fred me rescató de Iván.

— ¿William? —Siento la náusea pero no es tan fuerte.

Es capaz de escucharme y nuevamente voltea hacia mi dirección, sus ojos dudosos. Doy un paso al frente y finalmente puede enfocarme. Su cara se llena de alivio y sonríe; corre hacia donde estoy pero se detiene a unos cuantos pasos, noto como su rostro cambia por completo. Huele el aíre y podría jurar que lo veo palidecer.

—Estoy bien, hay otro que me estaba ayudando —le digo tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Maya? —Noto como se comienza a molestar, su labios frunciéndose. Creo que esto no va a ser _para nada_ sencillo. El sentimiento de náusea se comienza a incrementar, pero William no está mostrando señales de que le esté afectando.

—No sé cómo explicarte de tal forma que me creas —trato de sonreír con la esperanza de que se calme, pero no ayuda. Además, es difícil mantener la sonrisa considerando lo mal que me estoy sintiendo.

— ¿Dónde está? —Su voz es un gruñido.

— ¿El vampiro? —Me sostengo de un árbol para evitar caerme. Fred no lo está disminuyendo, de hecho, lo está incrementando.

—No —sacude la cabeza y camina hacia mí—. ¿Dónde está el hombre lobo?

Ya no me puedo detener y me siento en el piso, para evitar derrumbarme.

—Qué bueno que nos pudiste acompañar, William —veo a Iván sonriendo. Está parado atrás de él. William se mueve rápido y se pone enfrente de mí, protegiéndome.

—Tuviste suerte de que Maya esté bien, Iván, de lo contrario hubiera sido "mata ahora y pregunta después"— su tono de voz no es nada amigable.

—Tú eres el que tienes suerte de que esté en mi forma humana, si no, hubiera sido un reto interesante —el tono de Iván tampoco es amigable, haciendo que su sonrisa se vea falsa. Me gustaría ir y arrancársela de la cara… si pudiera.

—Te estaba buscando hace unas cuantas horas.

—Al parecer encontré una mejor presa que perseguir —Iván me señala—. Tiene un aroma más provocativo que el tuyo.

William se atreve a voltear y verme. Me revisa de pies a cabeza asegurándose que siga completa, en cierta forma.

—No te preocupes, me mantuvo el paso —esto hace que la sonrisa de Iván desaparezca temporalmente de su cara—. Lástima que recibió un poco de ayuda —y voltea a ver a Fred que está parado detrás de mí. El sentimiento de náusea desapareciendo por completo—. Además, tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando me transformo. No soy del todo yo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —William continúa molesto, pero su tono de voz es más controlado.

— ¿YO? —Su cara se vuelve completamente seria— ¡Eso es lo que le deberías de preguntar a tu pequeña duende! Al parecer puede hacer mucho daño si se lo propone —levanta su mano y señala el pulgar que tiene un curita y comienza a reírse.

William me voltea a ver con una expresión de sorpresa. No puedo decidir si está enojado o feliz, pero rápidamente voltea a ver a Iván y se comienza a reír también.

¿Acaso no sería esto motivación suficiente para empezar a destrozar al hombre lobo? Digo, Dios no quiera que me desaparezca de su vista un par de horas, pero _NO_, cuando un hombre lobo trata de matarme, decide volverse su amigo.

Decido no ver a ninguno de los vampiros o al hombre lobo, me levanto y camino hacia donde está la salida del parque. Si quieren hacer una fiesta, ¡perfecto!, yo no voy a ser la aguafiestas. William me toma el brazo y me gira para verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Maya? —Sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo bueno con _esa_ cosa? —Comienzo a gritar asegurando que mis emociones estén claras— ¿Sabes que _eso_ trató de matarme y que _estuvo_ muy cerca de lograrlo? —Volteo a ver a Iván y continúa sonriendo, logrando que me moleste más— Si tú no lo matas, créeme que _yo _lo haré.

Iván comienza a carcajearse. Corro hacia donde está, lista para atacarlo, pero siento a William sosteniéndome por la cintura y jalándome hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Déjame ir, William! —Le grito sin perder vista de Iván.

—Maya, por favor, cálmate —su tono de voz es gentil, pero estoy tan enojada que comienzo a luchar para tratar de escapar de sus brazos.

— ¿Dame una razón de por qué no lo debería matarlo? —Comienzo a patearlo, sin lograr nada.

—Bueno, te puedo dar más de una razón —lo dice casi riéndose—. Él es más fuerte y rápido que tú, aún en su forma humana —lo volteo a ver llena de recelo— Además me molestaría bastante si fueras tú la que mata a mi hermano.

** ...Continuara Capítulo 8.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (parte 2)**


	8. Capítulo 8-¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo 2?

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp de FF_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 8.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (Parte 2)**

**POV de Maya…Enero 2006**

Eso hace que mi mente se detenga por completo. Me le quedo viendo para ver si está bromeando, pero su expresión es seria. Observo a Iván y empiezo a ver las similitudes. Sus ojos tienen la misma forma, al igual que el color de su cabello, la altura, su estructura. De hecho, en algún momento llegué a pensar que me recordaba a William. Aún no lo puedo creer, pero dejo de pelear con él.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No estás bromeando?

—No. Ha pasado más de un siglo desde la última vez que lo vi —ya no está sonriendo—. En el bosque olí su aroma cuando estábamos por irnos y viendo que era luna llena, sabía de los peligros; así que fui a buscarlo con la esperanza de que me persiguiera. No esperaba que te siguiera a ti, pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo hacía regresé rezando porque haya encontrado algo más. Pero lo único que vi fue un rastro tuyo y de él, un lago con el hielo roto y nada más —suspiró—. Asumí lo peor —voltea a ver a Fred—. Muchas gracias por rescatarla.

—No hay problema, en realidad no era una pelea justa —Fred ve a Iván.

Fred se levanta, su cara no revela mucho pero sus ojos se muestran intrigados con la información.

—Deberíamos irnos… —escucho a Iván que camina hacia nosotros. Oír su voz hace que me ponga de mal genio de nuevo, William nota esto y se asegura de poner más fuerza en el agarre.

—Al parecer voy a tener que proteger a Iván de ti —me dice Fred cuando nos pasa lo que hace reír a Iván. Veo una piedra a mis pies, la pateo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que le pegue directo en el hombro, se gira viéndome a la cara. Su rostro está furioso y me dirige una mirada asesina pero se detiene de hacer algo cuando ve a William.

—Trata de controlar a tu pequeña duende, o lo haré yo —su voz está furiosa.

—Maya, compórtate —susurra en mí oído y comienza a caminar con su brazo a mí alrededor, como una hermosa jaula.

— ¿Por qué la estás abrazando? —Trato de detenerme para poderlo confrontar, pero lo único que logro es que William me levante y me ponga en sus hombros como un saco de papas— ¿Es por qué es tu familia? —Intento levantar mis piernas pero no logro moverlas ni un centímetro.

—Ya te dije, él es más fuerte y veloz que tú y podría hacerte daño —dejo de tratar de patearlo, necesito conservar mi energía.

— ¿No me defenderías?

—Por favor, Maya, no me pongas en esa posición —su voz es seria.

—Claro, la familia siempre viene primero —le digo enojada.

Se queda callado, por lo tanto ya sé cual es su respuesta.

Continúan caminando y simplemente me quedo en su hombro colgada, viendo el camino que acaba de recorrer.

— ¿Me puedes bajar? —le pregunto después de un rato de estar en esa posición.

—No hasta que te calmes.

— ¿Con él aquí? Me estas pidiendo algo imposible —trato de ver a William, pero no logro nada.

Iván se comienza a reír y comienzo una pelear con William para tratar de zafarme.

— ¡Argh¡ ¿Cómo hace para sacar lo peor de mí? —le susurro a William para que Iván no me pueda escuchar.

—Es por la diferencia de raza. Somos enemigos naturales, por lo que culpo tu mal humor a eso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es algo de familia? Porque en este momento siento que también te podría hacer daño a ti —mi voz está lejos de ser amable.

Puedo sentir que se está riendo silenciosamente. Lo golpeo en el hombro, pero no quiero hacerle daño, así que no pongo toda mi fuerza. Ni siquiera se quejó del dolor.

Caminamos por una hora más, comienzo a sentirme más en control, el aroma de William logra calmarme.

En realidad no esperaba que me cargara por tanto tiempo, pero al cumplirá su promesa.

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? —Una vez calmada me comienza a ganar la curiosidad.

—Necesitamos que bloqueen un par de recuerdos de nuestra mente —volteo a ver a William, pero solo veo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Ya tuve algo de eso. Por lo que me puedo saltar el que me borren la memoria —es hasta la fecha que aún no puedo acordarme de quién era antes de conocer a William.

—Dije bloquear, no borrar —su voz es calmada.

—Así que mi logro más grande hasta el momento, que fue el cortarle el dedo, ¿lo van a bloquear? —Me siento desilusionada al pensar en ello.

Esto hace que Fred y William se rían y que Iván gruña.

—En algún momento lo vamos a poder recordar, pero si alguien trata de leernos la mente, no lo van a saber. Recuerda que va contra las leyes tener algún tipo de contacto o trato con su grupo.

— ¿Quién es capaz de leer mentes? —Como si eso fuera posible.

Siento a William tensarse, lo que me hace creer que no estaba planeando decirme.

—Aro —casi le doy las gracias a Iván por la respuesta, pero me detengo, no voy a dárselas a ese animal; también me quedo pensativa, ¿por qué me suena el nombre tan familiar?

— ¿Quién es Aro? —Escucho preguntar a Fred, al parecer no soy la única que no sabe quién es.

—Ahora no, chicos —la voz de William está llena de autoridad.

—Es un miembro de esos apestosos Vol… ¡OUCH! —Nos paramos y escucho a Iván gruñir.

— ¡Te dije que controlaras a tu pequeña duende! —Suena enojado. ¡Qué bueno!

—Esta vez no fue ella —le contesta Fred a Iván—. De hecho, fue William.

No sé exactamente qué está sucediendo así que trato de ver. Apenas logro observar la cara de Iván, notando cierto entendimiento en su mirada, pero se da la vuelta y continúa caminando.

— ¿Decías, Iván? —Intento retomar el tema, pero no me contesta— Perfecto chicos, guarden sus pequeños secretos, ¡NO ME IMPORTA! —Al parecer acabo de perder la oportunidad de poder caminar por otro rato.

—Más vale que nos apuremos. No quiero estar cerca para el atardecer —escucho que William dice al resto del grupo.

—Ya no estamos tan lejos. Madame va a estar feliz de verte otra vez —la voz de Iván suena emocionada—. Podríamos correr, pero con la velocidad de tu pequeña duende, creo que estamos haciendo mejor tiempo de esta forma.

— ¡Idiota! —Le grito desde mi posición actual— ¡¿Quieres perder otro dedo?!

Escucho a Fred reírse y a William suspirar.

— ¿Tenías que provocarla, Iván? Finalmente se estaba calmando.

— ¿Y perderme la diversión de poder hacerla enojar? —El idiota se estaba riendo.

—Por favor, William, lánzale otra piedra —se queda callado—. ¿Por mí?

Lo veo sacudir la cabeza.

—Ustedes son incorregibles —escucho a Fred, comenzando a reírse.

— ¡Él empezó! —Señalo con el brazo, pero es inútil, nadie me está viendo.

Iván se ríe.

— ¡Espera a que esté de regreso en el piso y te vas a arrepentir! —Le grito.

—Si yo fuera tú, no la haría enojar — le advierte William.

_¿Por qué me está defendiendo? Él mejor que nadie sabe que no le voy a causar mucho daño._

—Podría ser más de lo que parece.

—Ni siquiera logra clasificar en mi escala de peligro —el tono de Iván es presumido.

—Pues ella clasifica muy alto en la mía, así que ya te advertí —me sorprendo de escuchar a William decir esto.

— ¿Por qué? —Escucho preguntar a Fred.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Él la considera su pare… —levanto la cabeza tratando de ver a Iván, pero se detiene antes de terminar la frase.

—Mi amiga —completa la frase William. Aunque eso no era lo que iba a decir Iván, estoy segura. Veo a Fred pero no dice nada.

—Ya llegamos —anuncia Iván. Me trato de voltear para tener una mejor vista. William finalmente me baja, pero deja su brazo a mí alrededor como precaución, en caso de que quiera correr y atacar a su hermano.

Puedo observar una casa muy grande frente a nosotros. A todo su alrededor tiene una cerca eléctrica y por lo que puedo notar incluye todo un bosque que hay detrás de la casa, aún con mi vista de vampiro, no logro ver en donde termina. A lo lejos se escucha el tronar de las olas.

—Vamos adentro. No quiero estar cerca de aquí al final del día —miro a William y él está viendo el cielo. Lo imitó y de acuerdo a mis cálculos debemos de estar cerca de medio día, aún tenemos un par de horas.

—Fred les puede ayudar en caso de que estemos muy cerca —Iván ve a Fred—. ¿Correcto?

—No hay problema.

— ¿Cómo nos puedes ayudar? —Pregunta William mientras caminamos hacia la entrada.

—Tiene la habilidad de repeler —contesta Iván.

— ¿No sentiste nauseas cuando me viste en el bosque? —Veo a William y al parecer me entiende.

—Sí, pero asumí que era porque estaba preocupado por ti.

—No, ese era Fred. De hecho, estuviste muy cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo, pero no nos podías ver —estoy feliz de poder decir algo que él no sabe.

—Así que tienes una habilidad —Ve a Fred intrigado por la información— Luego te digo.

Entramos a la mansión donde puedo apreciar el estilo de la decoración, la mezcla de piezas de diferentes tiempos. Cualquiera pensaría que son réplicas, como este jarrón que parece de la dinastía Ming. Conforme nos adentramos me doy cuenta que de réplica no tienen nada, es un original. De hecho, algunas de estas piezas me recuerdan al museo Metropolitano, como las pinturas. Trato de acercarme para poder apreciarlas mejor pero Iván está caminando de prisa y no logro ver nada detenidamente, en especial porque William se la pasa jalándome para que no me quede atrás.

—Madame los está esperando en su oficina —asegura una voz que viene de uno de los salones. En cuanto la escucho comienzo a sentirme enojada, pero William pone un poco más de fuerza en su agarre. Lo veo sacudir la cabeza, no creo que sea una buena idea buscar un pleito en territorio enemigo. Inhalo y exhalo tratando de calmarme.

Entramos a un cuarto que por su aspecto me hace creer que es la oficina. Al fondo hay un gran escritorio; en la silla está una mujer, su cabello blanco como la nieve está peinado hacia atrás. Viste muy elegante, con una mascada alrededor de su cuello. Tiene la mirada fija en algo frente a ella. Al acercarme puedo notar que es una balanza. Se da cuenta de que entramos y levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero detrás de sus parpados no hay nada, está ciega.

Detrás de ella hay una pequeña figura, al principio pensé que era una niña, pero me doy cuenta que es una mujer. Difícil de creer ya que es más pequeña que yo.

Se ve joven pero no podría decir qué edad tiene, su cabello es una mata de rizos rubios, que están apuntando en todas las direcciones; su piel no es clara, pero tampoco morena. Fácilmente la podrías confundir con un humano a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales son un azul zafiro, nunca había visto algo parecido. Nos está viendo y se ve que reconoce a William le sonríe.

Lo volteo a ver y él le regresa la sonrisa.

Iván se detiene antes de que lleguemos al escritorio y se arrodilla.

—Madame —saluda a la señora.

—Hola Iván —parece que lo está viendo con esos ojos vacíos—, creo que encontraste a un viejo amigo —William baja la cabeza saludando a Madame—. Y a otros nuevos —ahora nos sonríe a Fred y a mí.

Fred sigue el ejemplo de William y baja la cabeza; yo simplemente me le quedo viendo.

—El varón es Fred, me ha estado ayudando los últimos meses y la fastidiosa es Maya, ella es… amiga de William —comienzo a enfurecerme en cuanto escucho a Iván, lo miro con odio pero al parecer logra su cometido, se ríe al ver mi reacción.

Lo ignoro, en su lugar veo a Madame poner pesas en la balanza. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, todas las pesas están del mismo lado pero la escala no cae, se queda en completo balance.

—Al parecer son unos amigos _muy_ interesantes —me voltea a ver—, y muy talentosos.

Veo a William y su cara está sorprendida, pero rápidamente la cambia. Iván se levanta acercándose a ver la balanza, su cara es seria y me voltea a ver con sospecha.

—Iván, ¿puedes presentarle Althea a Fred? —Iván le indica a Fred que lo siga y caminan hacia el otro lado del cuarto, la mujer que está atrás de Madame los sigue.

—William, ha pasado tanto —Madame le sonríe, su voz llena de una emoción que al parecer es correspondida, se nota que está feliz de volver a verla—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

—Madame, me alegra volverla a ver —camina hacia el otro lado del escritorio, le toma la mano y la besa. Después me mira—. Ella es Maya.

—Me da mucho gusto finalmente poder conocerte —su voz es amable, pero aún siento algo de coraje. Necesito controlarme. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Madame comienza a reír, como si pudiera ver mi reacción.

—No está acostumbrada a ustedes —William trata de explicarle—, al parecer la ponen de muy mal humor, además Iván no ayuda.

—Bueno, si es algún consuelo, Iván se las ingenia para poner a la gran mayoría de mal humor, aún a nosotros—dice riendo un poco.

Me uno a su risa, aunque sigo sintiéndome enojada; algo acerca de la vieja hace que me caiga mejor… sólo un poco.

—Eres un vampiro muy interesante Maya, no había visto nada como tú antes —su voz es calmada. Se queda en silencio un rato, viéndome con sus ojos vacíos, reflexionando. Veo la balanza moverse, algunas veces apenas se mueve, otras veces cambia de dirección de forma rápida, todo esto sin mover una sola pesa. Su cara viendo la mía, pero su mano verificando los cambios que hay en ella. Después de unos cuantos minutos se detiene, me sonríe y ve a William—. Cuídala bien, ella es la indicada.

Él asienta con la cabeza.

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

—Lo siento Madame, no quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero, ¿qué significa? —Le digo controlando mi temperamento y tratando de sonar amable.

—Depende de ti definirlo —su tono de voz es calmado.

—Sigo sin entender —la veo a ella y luego a William.

Ambos se quedan callados.

—Muchas gracias, Madame —William se pone en una rodilla en señal de respeto. Al parecer esta reunión ha llegado a su fin.

—No. ¿Qué significa? —Volteo a verla pero ella no me está viendo, de hecho me está ignorando.

William se levanta y camina a la parte de atrás del cuarto donde está la mujer que creo que es Althea.

—William —dice Madame. Él la voltea a ver—, trata de aprovechar cada momento al máximo, si yo fuera tú no me tardaría mucho más —asiente con la cabeza, se da la vuelta caminando al fondo del cuarto.

—Cuídalo bien, Maya —aún sigue viéndolo, hay tristeza en su cara. Finalmente me voltea a ver, directo a los ojos—, no te vas a arrepentir.

Volteo a ver a William, él está cerrando los ojos, arrodillado, Althea tiene sus manos a cada lado de su cara y tiene los ojos cerrados, su boca moviéndose murmurando.

Giro para despedirme de Madame, pero ella ya no está ahí. Busco a mi alrededor tratando de encontrarla, pero al parecer ya salió del cuarto.

—Maya, es tu turno —la voz de Althea me interrumpe; camino hacia donde está ella y me doy cuenta de que Fred y William ya no están en el cuarto.

—Ellos están bien, Maya —Althea contesta a mi pregunta no formulada. Se coloca frente a mí y pone sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

—Sabes, a nadie le va a afectar si lograra recordar que le corté el dedo a Iván. Me ayudaría a mejorar mi autoestima —Althea se ríe, pero sacude la cabeza.

—Lo que estoy haciendo, es para proteger a los hombres lobo y a ustedes —me da una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿tú no eres un hombre lobo? —Su sonrisa crece pero se queda callada.

—Esto no te va a doler, Maya, sólo cierra los ojos —ignora mi comentario. Hago lo que me indica—. Vas a poder recordar esto cuando nos veas de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abro los ojos y veo a mí alrededor. Estoy en el lago, miro mis pies y tengo unos patines puestos. No recuerdo habérmelos puesto, pero sí que William me trajo aquí y me vendó los ojos, posiblemente él me los puso cuando no podía ver y por eso no lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿tenía algo que decirle? Ah sí, ese aroma del bosque. Volteo a la orilla y ahí está sentado junto con otro vampiro.

El vampiro es alto, tiene cabello claro, se ve joven, posiblemente lo transformaron cerca de los veinte años y como en la mayoría de nuestra especie sus ojos son rojos. Huelo el aire y efectivamente su aroma fue el que olí en el bosque.

Patino hacia ellos, por alguna razón el vampiro se me hace conocido. William me ve y lo saludo con el brazo, él me sonríe y regresa el saludo. Antes de llegar con ellos hago un salto disfrutando la experiencia de patinar y sin darme cuenta le pongo más fuerza de la que debería. Aterrizo y finalmente llego a donde están ellos.

—Por eso, Maya, es que no quería que patinaras en Rockefeller, demasiado peligroso —sacude la cabeza, pero está sonriendo.

—Me habría controlado —no quería pelearme con él, después de todo me preparó esta sorpresa. Veo al otro vampiro—. Hola, me llamo Maya.

—Yo me llamo Fred —me sonríe de regreso y se comienza a levantar—. Me encantó conocerlos, pero ya me tengo que ir —mi sonrisa vacila un poco, después de todo tenía curiosidad de conocer a otro vampiro, hasta el momento solo he estado con tres en el último año, lo cual es un récord.

—Muchas gracias por la información —le dice Fred a William.

¿De qué información está hablando? ¿Acaso no acaba de llegar?

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? —Le sonrío tratando de convencerlo.

—Maya, él ha estado aquí un largo rato, pero haz estado distraída patinando —dice William.

—Perdón — ¿en realidad he estado tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba Fred aquí?

—Si alguna vez necesitan cualquier cosa, contáctenme —Fred le da la mano a William, pero veo que le está entregando un pedazo de papel durante la sacudida. William se levanta—. Espero verte otra vez —me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

—También a ti, Maya —me sonríe comenzando a retirarse.

—Deberíamos regresar —William me llama y lo veo. Me quiero quedar un poco más de tiempo patinando. En realidad no parece que llevara mucho—. Vámonos Maya.

—Muy bien, me voy a ir sin quejarme, si puedo dar una última vuelta. ¿Por favor? —Le estoy poniendo la cara con la que sé que le cuesta trabajo decirme que no, con el fin de convencerlo; sé que quiere decir que no, pero al parecer estoy ganando la batalla.

—Una más y ya —acepta sin muchas ganas, se da la vuelta para volverse a sentar. Tomo ventaja de su distracción y le doy rápidamente un abrazo, antes de que se percate y me regañe, me retiro patinando en reversa.

—Gracias por la sorpresa, me encantó —le soplo un beso antes de que logre decirme algo. Me doy la vuelta sin esperar ver su respuesta. Hago mi recorrido disfrutando cada momento que resta. Termino dando vueltas, extendiendo mis brazos y dejando que el viento me acaricie la cara con cada giro, pensando en lo mucho que he disfrutado nuestro rato en Nueva York y lo excelente que William ha sido. Mi mente comienza a pensar en un plan para sorprenderlo en agradecimiento por todos estos detalles.

Termino y lo volteo a ver, él está sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. Sé exactamente qué es lo que está pensando: "Demasiado peligroso".


	9. Capítulo 9- La hemos pasado bien

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp, _**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 8.- La hemos pasado bien.**

**POV Maya….Abril 2012**

Finalmente acababa de dejar de nevar en Michigan, estaba esperando cayera nieve fresca en el piso y que cubriera ese lodazal que se estaba formando. Sé que el invierno está por terminar y probablemente sea una de las últimas nevadas del año, esto va a significar más tiempo adentro, pero no me puedo quejar, ha sido un largo invierno.

La casa que la agencia nos asignó es maravillosa, cada recámara que tiene es enorme y no olvidemos la alberca techada, la biblioteca repleta de todo tipo de libros, su gran colección de películas, el no tener vecinos cercanos y lo mejor, que está al borde del bosque, lo cual es ideal para cazar; que buena suerte que los dueños decidieron pasar el invierno en el caribe y contrataron a alguien que cuidara de su casa.

William salió hace un rato sin decirme a donde iba, así que aprovecho cada momento que tengo para "mí".

La casa tiene un gran jardín y veo que apenas caen unos cuantos copos. Sin perder más tiempo corro a ponerme el chaleco rosa de invierno, supongo que un humano podría salir un momento con uno a hacer un mandado rápido, ¿o no? Qué importa, me pongo mis botas para la nieve y salgo.

Corro a un paso lento, deteniéndome cuando llego al centro del jardín, comienzo a girar, mirando el cielo y dejando que los copos de nieves se queden en mi rostro y mi cabello, sabiendo que no se van a derretir hasta que entre a la casa. Extiendo mis brazos y me dejo caer hacia atrás, aterrizando en una pequeña montaña de nieve. Muevo mis brazos hacia arriba y abajo, cierro y abro mis piernas con la esperanza de marcar un perfecto ángel en la nieve.

Una vez que sé que la nieve ha marcado mi figura, me siento con los ojos cerrados y disfruto de los aromas que puedo percibir de mí alrededor. Abro mis ojos y veo a William parado en una de las ventanas viéndome, su cara es seria. Le sonrío y lo invito a que me acompañe, pero sacude la cabeza y me indica con su mano que es hora de regresar a la casa.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie, veo mi ángel de nieve en el piso y con el pie le pongo su aureola, que es la única parte que le falta.

"_Perfecto_", me digo a mí misma.

Camino a la casa y William ya me espera en la puerta. Entro y veo que mi maleta está hecha igual que la suya y que nos están esperando en el vestíbulo. Estoy segura que teníamos la casa por el resto del invierno. ¿Por qué nos estamos mudando tan pronto? ¿No nos quedaban unos cuantos días?

—Vamos, Maya —me dice cerrando la puerta del jardín a mis espaldas.

— ¿Habló la agencia? No escuché timbrar el teléfono —esa puede ser la única explicación lógica.

—No, Maya, simplemente ya es hora de irnos —no hay alegría en su voz.

—Está bien —le sonrío, pero él sigue serio. Me giro y camino hacia el garaje.

Escucho las maletas caer y siento sus brazos a mí alrededor, deteniéndome; esta es una actitud extraña, después de nuestro último acercamiento hace seis años, se ha limitado a lo básico.

Me toma por sorpresa su comportamiento, pero se siente cálido y bien; siempre me ha gustado su aroma y el estar así de cerca es abrumador.

Le dejo quedarse ahí, disfrutando de tenerlo cerca; giro mi cabeza para verlo y sus ojos están tristes, hago una mueca tratando de robarle una sonrisa, pero no lo logro, en su lugar me deja ir.

Levanta nuestras maletas y retoma el camino, cuando lo alcanzo ya ha puesto nuestras cosas en la cajuela del carro y me está abriendo la puerta, me siento y la cierra. Rápidamente llega al otro lado y se acomoda en el lado del conductor, prende el automóvil y se queda ahí sin hacer nada.

— ¿A dónde vamos esta vez? —Trato de iniciar la conversación con la esperanza de cambiar su humor.

No me contesta, en su lugar suspira y comienza a avanzar.

Maneja y veo a los automóviles que pasamos, para sus estándares está manejando lento, en el límite mínimo en lugar del máximo, su cara pensativa.

—Hemos tenido buenos momentos, ¿cierto Maya? —Su voz está llena de tristeza.

—No me puedo quejar, la casa era muy bonita —pongo un tono alegre tratando de transmitirle un poco de mi buen humor.

—No me refería a la casa, sino al tiempo que hemos estado juntos —su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero para que no crea que me lo tomo a la ligera, pienso antes de contestar.

—Tuvimos momentos difíciles al principio, pero hasta ahora no me puedo quejar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —No me está gustando el tema de conversación.

—Solamente necesitaba saberlo, eso es todo —se queda callado y con la actitud seria.

Estamos en la ciudad de Detroit y maneja en un área de edificios abandonados, leo los letreros de las calles e indican que estamos en la Avenida Michigan. Al poco rato se estaciona; el edificio al que llegamos tiene varios metros de altura, el muro en la parte inferior está llena de graffitis, indicando que la cerca de alrededor de la propiedad no ha detenido a los vándalos de hacer sus maldades.

Salimos del carro y William saca mis maletas pero no las suyas. Caminamos hacia el edificio y se detiene enfrente de la cerca, observa a su alrededor confirmando que no hay humanos cerca y me indica con su cabeza de que la saltemos. Una vez del otro lado caminamos hacia una de las puertas que está bloqueada con una tabla. William la jala y me indica que entremos.

El suelo del edificio tiene una capa de polvo, junto con ladrillos y pedazos de cristal; es fácil imaginar lo espectacular que era cuando recién abrió sus puertas, la estructura sigue siendo una excelente guía, sin embargo ahora es tan solo un edificio abandonado. Volteo alrededor tratando de ver alguna señal que indicara cuál era su finalidad, encuentro mi respuesta en un letrero oxidado y polvoso que está en el suelo: Estación Central de Michigan. ¿Por qué me trae William aquí?

Pasamos varios pasillos y noto los techos cóncavos, me pregunto, ¿si digo algo fuerte, como será la acústica del lugar? Me recuerda la Estación Gran Central de Nueva York, aunque en una versión más pequeña.

Entramos al pasillo central y al final hay un barril con una llama encendida que ilumina toda el área, el fuego y humo saliendo de él, siendo invierno asumo que los indigentes utilizan este lugar como refugio del clima y los barriles encendidos para calentarse.

A un lado del barril hay una figura con una capa oscura dándonos la espalda. Es alto y robusto, comparado con él, William se ve pequeño.

Caminamos hacia el vampiro y nos detenemos después de unos cuantos pasos, el ruido de nuestros pies alertándolo de nuestra presencia. Se gira y nos ve, noto como William se tensa dándome la impresión de que lo conoce, pero continúa caminando, por lo que lo sigo.

—Alton —dice William con un tono serio, comprobando mí teoría.

—William, que bueno verte nuevamente. Ha pasado un buen tiempo —asiente la cabeza saludándolo—. ¿Es ella?

—Sí, ella es Maya —William pone su mano en mi espalda y siento como me da un pequeño empujón, haciéndome dar un paso al frente.

—Es pequeña —se gira y me analiza con sus ojos rojos, al parecer encontró algo que le agradó porque comienza a sonreír, poniéndome la piel de gallina—. ¿Me va a dar problemas?

—No —tan pronto escucho la respuesta, volteo a ver a William. ¿Qué quiere decir con esto? ¿Acaso se le olvidó decirme algo? — ¿Verdad, Maya?

No sé qué contestar considerando la confusión que hay en mi mente.

Conforme Alton se acerca, noto un par de piernas que salen de la parte de atrás del barril, su última víctima, las cuales juzgando por su tamaño son de una niña. El simple pensamiento me horroriza. Puedo aceptar que nuestra especie se alimente de sangre humana y eso significa asesinar a alguien, pero pinto mi raya conlos niños, eso es inaceptable.

Mi mente está distraída pensando en la pobre criatura, pero regreso a la realidad cuando siento una mano jalando mi cabeza hacia arriba y veo la cara de Alton.

— ¿Puedo decirle unas cuantas palabras antes de que se vayan? —Escucho decir a William, su voz es seria y sin sentimiento. Alton gira para verlo, sin soltar mi cara en ningún momento.

Trato de verlo, pero el agarre de Alton es fuerte. ¿Qué demonios quiere decir William con antes de que te la lleves? No planeo en irme a ningún lado, en especial con este individuo.

—No es necesario —responde Alton, su es tono molesto.

—Va a necesitar algún tipo de explicación si de verdad no quieres que te dé problemas —su voz sigue con ese mismo tono.

Alton me suelta el rostro bruscamente.

—Adelante —le responde el vampiro con un gruñido.

Finalmente puedo ver lo que sucede, al parecer están teniendo algún tipo de competencia de miradas, ninguno de los dos cediendo.

—En privado —el rostro de William muestra frialdad, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes. Continúan mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Alton se da por vencido.

—Hazlo rápido —se da la vuelta y regresa a su posición cerca del barril, dándonos la espalda.

William me ve directo a los ojos y coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, el suyo está compuesto, pero su mirada me dice lo contrario.

—Escúchame, Maya, por favor haz lo que él te pida —su tono de súplica es claro a pesar de que tan solo está susurrando.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo William? —Mi voz sale con pánico— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Tú y yo —su voz se rompe e inmediatamente aclara su garganta— …la pasamos bien en este tiempo, pero ya no podemos estar juntos —sus ojos están tristes, su cara seria—. Por favor sigue sus instrucciones, no le des una razón para que te haga daño. Él es peligroso, ¿me entendiste?

— ¿Entonces por qué debería de ir con él? —Mi mente no está procesando lo que me está diciendo y en lugar de susurrar como él, comienzo a gritar.

—Porque sí —está tratando de razonar conmigo, pero sin lograr nada.

Sacudo la cabeza, mi garganta esta seca y siento mis ojos raros, como si me picaran, posiblemente estaría llorando si pudiera. ¿Por qué me está dejando?

— ¿Terminaste? —Escucho la voz de Alton a mi lado, su aroma saturando el aire.

—Sí —William suelta mi cara y se endereza—. Tal vez debería de ir con ustedes.

—No hay necesidad de eso. Ya cumpliste con tus órdenes, soldado. Eres libre de irte —escucho claramente el tono de la orden que Alton está dando.

William asiente con la cabeza, se gira y comienza a irse. Me doy la vuelta y veo como se está yendo, mi mente no logra entender lo que mis ojos están mirando, todos esos años que hemos estado juntos, los sentimientos que creí haber visto, ¿todo fue un engaño?

— ¡NO! —Corro hacia él, pero Alton me agarra del brazo y no puedo ir a ningún lado— ¡Suéltame! —me giro y lo miro con odio, logrando que el idiota comience a sonreír—. Dije que me soltaras.

—Te gusta pelear. Esto va a ser muy divertido —me gira para que pueda ver como William me está dejando atrás y disfrutando mi dolor. Su brazo es una pequeña jaula contra mi cuerpo, su mano poniendo más presión en mi brazo enviando oleadas de dolor.

— ¡William, no me dejes! —Utilizo ese dolor para transmitir en mi grito la desesperación que estoy sintiendo. Veo su paso vacilar, pero no voltea a verme, simplemente continua caminando. Escucho la risa de Alton, su boca casi tocando mi boca, su aliento en mi cara haciéndome sentir náuseas.

—Nos vamos a divertir tanto tú y yo —ahora su nariz está subiendo y bajando en mi mejilla, dejando una sensación de asco en ella.

— ¡William, por favor regresa! ¡Quiero estar contigo! —Apenas y lo logro ver.

Antes de que pueda notar la reacción de William, Alton me gira y me da una cachetada en la mejilla, mi cara se queda volteada y el dolor se expande por mi rostro. Puedo señalar con certeza en donde se encontraba cada uno de sus dedos en el momento que hicieron contacto con mi cara.

— ¿Te quieres divertir, Maya? —su tono de voz es de emoción.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, Alton me golpea con su brazo, aventándome hasta el otro lado en donde está el barril. Mi espalda golpea contra la pared y siento como el muro se rompe contra mi cuerpo.

Me dejo caer debido al dolor.

En ese momento logro ver el cuerpo al que le pertenecen las piernas, una niña, posiblemente entrando a la adolescencia que está acostada, sus extremidades apuntando de una forma no natural indicando la ruptura de sus huesos. Sus ojos están abiertos, mostrando el terror de lo que le estaba sucediendo el momento en que Alton decidió matarla.

No tengo la más mínima duda que la muerte no le llegó lo suficientemente rápido y la certeza que en algún momento voy a compartir esa misma mirada sin la esperanza de tener ese escape.

Alton está frente a mí antes de que logre intentar algo y me levanta con su mano alrededor de mi cuello, cortando mi entrada de aire y haciéndome daño. Sé que mis pies ya no están en el suelo y pateo como loca tratando de golpearlo, pero únicamente logro que se burle de mis pobres intentos. Su cara se acerca a la mía, su aliento en mi nariz.

—La mejor parte es que tú no te vas a poder escapar, al menos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino final —se ríe descaradamente en mí cara.

—W-I-L-L-I-A-M —pongo el poco aliento que me queda en ese último grito.

Alton me deja caer, mi cabeza golpeando en el concreto del suelo. Me trato de levantar, pero él sigue frente a mí riéndose.

Escucho un gruñido atrás de él, Alton se gira y continúa riéndose.

— ¡DÉALA EN PAZ ALTON! —Siento un poco de consuelo al escuchar la voz furiosa de William.

—Ella ya no es tú preocupación, soldado —su voz es severa y molesta, no está contento de que lo hayan interrumpido.

— ¡ELLA SIEMPRE VA A SER MI PREOCUPACIÓN! —Veo a William correr hacia Alton y chocar contra él. Alton empuja a William con su cuerpo y se deja caer al suelo, encima de él.

Alton muerde a William en el brazo y escupe un pedazo de él, que termina cerca de donde estoy. Veo el pedazo y me siento enferma.

William no titubea; empuja a Alton con sus piernas, logrando quitárselo de encima. Se levanta sigilosamente y se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

Alton se mueve hacia adelante utilizando toda su fuerza y tratando de golpearlo, pero William es rápido. Se agacha y le mete una zancadilla, haciendo que el edificio tiemble y resuene cuando Alton cae y golpea el suelo. Pero no se queda ahí, rápidamente le da un golpe en la cara a William, el impacto lanzándolo varios metros, pero aterriza en sus pies.

Alton se está riendo; se queda quieto esperando a que William haga su ataque.

Se quedan ahí, viéndose el uno al otro, midiendo a su oponente, tratando de predecir su siguiente movimiento. William se distrae para verme y Alton se aprovecha de esto y corre hacia él, utilizando todo su cuerpo, atacando como un toro, pero antes de que lo golpee William mueve su cuerpo a un lado, haciendo que Alton falle por unos cuantos centímetros.

William salta hacia atrás, acercándose hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? ¡Corre! —Me dice sin verme.

Ni siquiera cuestiono la orden, me paro y corro hacia la escalera más cercana. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Alton correr hacia William otra vez. Salta justo a tiempo y Alton logra detenerse a unos centímetros de donde está el barril encendido.

— ¡Hey, Alton! — Le grita William, haciéndolo darse la vuelta, su cara llena de furia, está tan absorbido en la pelea que no nota que su capa pasa por las llamas y comienza a encenderse— ¡Ole! —William le sonríe de forma burlona y pone una postura de torero, haciendo enfurecer más al vampiro.

Nuevamente comienza a correr, el fuego de su capa extendiéndose y llegando a su brazo y torso.

William brinca otra vez, tan alto como el techo le permite. Alton cae al suelo, el fuego expandiéndose rápidamente y transformándose en una bola de fuego y humo negro saliendo de él.

William se para a unos cuantos metros, viendo cómo el vampiro se convierte en brazas y lanza algo al fuego, me doy cuenta que es la cabeza de Alton. Al parecer en ese último brinco le arrancó la cabeza. El fuego comienza a consumirse y se apaga hasta que se convierte en un montón de cenizas.

Me quedo congelada en las escaleras, sin poderle quitar la mirada de William. Se gira y camina al área en donde Alton escupió su pedazo de brazo, la lame y la pone en su lugar, lo más increíble es que se conecta y queda perfectamente en el área, como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Me acerco a donde está él analizando el daño que Alton le hizo, puedo ver las líneas donde los dientes de Altos mordieron ese pedazo, dejando una cicatriz como evidencia de lo sucedido.

—Gracias William —es lo único que me viene a la mente en este momento.

—Maya, estamos en grandes problemas, ojalá que quien lo haya enviado crea que uno de sus enemigos fue el que lo mató —me dice sin mostrar nada de emoción en sus palabras—. Vámonos —agrega sin verme.

Lo sigo a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Llega al carro y me abre la puerta, entro y la cierra. Escucho que abre la cajuela y busca algo dentro de ella, no le toma mucho tiempo y cuando la cierra, unos cuantos momentos más tarde entra al carro.

—Maya —me dice fríamente—, necesito que escondas esto de mí —su voz robótica y sin verme, deja caer un pequeño paquete en mi regazo que parecen documentos—. Nunca me reveles en donde lo escondes. Digamos que es para un día lluvioso, ¿me entendiste?

—Sí —le contesto mientras veo de forma curiosa el paquete.

Enciende el carro y se queda ahí nuevamente, teniendo una lucha interna. Sé que está analizando lo que acaba de suceder adentro, el matar a ese vampiro va a tener graves consecuencias, de las cuales no tengo idea cuáles sean y en realidad tengo miedo de saber. Quiero preguntarle pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.


	10. Chapter 10- Puedes ser más de lo que cr

**_Capítulo beteado por Rosaliewolfvamp_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 10.- Puedes ser más de lo que tú crees.**

**POV Maya**

William conduce hacia la carretera sin poner mucha atención en la dirección, por lo general siempre está muy enfocado y me mantiene al tanto de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero hoy es diferente, es como si no estuviera manejando sin destino.

Mantenemos este ritmo por varios días; solo deteniéndose para poner gasolina y continuar en ese camino sin fin. Él simplemente está ahí pensativo, existen momentos en los que quisiera que comenzara a hablar aunque sea un chiste tonto, otras veces me gustaría que me viera, me sonriera y me dijera que todo va a estar bien, pero ahora es solo un cuerpo ausente.

En varias de nuestras paradas salgo del carro y verifico si existe un lugar cercano para esconder el paquete. Finalmente en una ciudad cerca de Vancouver veo en un parque y en el centro una estatua de unos niños jugando, la base no está soldada correctamente y tiene un pequeño orificio, con mi brazo logro jalarlo y hacerlo lo suficientemente grande para que el paquete entre, lo dejo caer, con mi brazo le doy un golpe a la base de la estatua regresándola a su posición previa.

Regreso al carro y William ya está dentro esperándome, su mente pérdida quien sabe en qué lugar. Cierro puerta con la ayuda de mi pie y arranca sin percatarse de que el paquete ya no está en mis manos.

Después de varios días con esta rutina me doy cuenta de que estamos haciendo un patrón, William recorre los lugares en los que hemos estado previamente, nunca deteniéndose para ver nada, simplemente continua manejando. Me ánimo al ver que regresamos a Michigan, tal vez esta sea nuestra última parada, pero eso no sucede, continua su camino sin ni siquiera disminuir la velocidad.

Este no es el William con el que he compartido ciento cincuenta años. No reconozco a este zombi, al parecer el matar a Alton hizo que algo dentro de él cambiara. Estoy a punto de desear que Alton me hubiera llevado con él con la esperanza de que William hubiera continuado siendo el mismo, que he conocido y que amo.

Otra semana pasa, siguiendo la misma rutina y ya no lo soporto más.

-William, ya es suficiente- lo miro, pero él continua manejando sin verme - por favor mírame- toco su mano con mi brazo, tratando de obtener su atención.

- No Maya – jala su brazo fuera de mi alcance sin ni siquiera dignarme una mirada.

-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero por favor, necesito saber- le suplico.

-Maya, no te puedo decir- brevemente me ve.

-No puedes decirme o ¿no me quieres decir? – me comienzo a molestar pero mantengo un tono amigable.

-Ambas- me contesta de forma cortante.

-Entonces estas planeando manejar al fin del mundo o tienes algún destino en específico en mente – sé que no voy a obtener ninguna respuesta si le grito, por lo que mantengo mi voz bajo control.

-Simplemente tenemos que estar en movimiento- me contesta sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-En algún momento nos tenemos que detener para algo más que poner gasolina al auto- siento el dolor en mi garganta y asumo que él debe de sentirse igual.

-¿Por qué haríamos algo así? –su tono robótico me está comenzando a volver loca.

-No sé si recuerdas ese pequeño inconveniente llamado sed, ya han pasado varios días – a pesar del sarcasmo mi tono es gentil.

-Está bien, te prometo que nos detendremos pronto- aaarrgghhh, mi sed y su tono de voz no están ayudando a que me mejore el humor.

Otro rato más pasa y simplemente continúa manejando.

-¿Se puede saber que estás pensando? – trato de convencerlo de otra forma, es más fácil capturar moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-Por favor Maya, detente – su tono de voz es severo.

-Por favooooorrr –esto me ha funcionado en el pasado para convencerlo de casi cualquier cosa.

-¡DIJE QUE NO! – su voz está molesta.

-Bueno pues me debes unas respuestas considerando que me estabas abandonando con Alton – cada vez se vuelve más difícil mantener el tono amigable, en especial con su actitud.

-No te debo nada Maya – ahora está furioso –no debería de haber regresado por ti –esta última parte se siente como si me hubiera dado una cachetada.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? Al parecer tu vida se fue al infierno por haberlo hecho. Espero que al menos haya valido la pena semejante molestia- al demonio con atrapar moscas con miel.

-Si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos Maya, ¿tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí? – finalmente deja de ver el camino y me mira a la cara.

-Ni siquiera hubiera ido a la estación de tren en primer lugar – le contesto manteniendo su mirada.

-¿Y si no existiera ninguna otra opción? – sus ojos aun viendo a los míos.

-Siempre existen otras opciones- le pongo la mayor convicción en mi voz para que sepa que lo digo en serio.

-No cuando ELLOS están involucrados- en este momento ya está gritando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- estoy tan molesta, que mí voz es tan fuerte como la de él. Se queda pensativo, sé que no me va a decir nada - ¡Contéstame!

-¡NO!

-¡Responde la pregunta Soldado!- recuerdo que Alton se refirió de él en esta forma y no sé cómo, pero mi voz sale con mucha autoridad -¿¡Quiénes son ELLOS!?- veo como William duda al escucharme, al parecer fui demasiado lejos con esto.

-Perfecto Maya, si en realidad quieres saber, los Volturi.

Nunca espere esta respuesta y me quedo muda de la sorpresa. Sé que los Volturi son los policías de nuestro mundo y si ellos te están buscando, nada bueno puede salir de eso o al menos la actitud de esos dos vampiros que conocimos hace seis años Emmett y Rosalie corrobora eso.

Me comienzo a sentir avergonzada de sacarle a tirabuzones la respuesta a William, él me protegió y aún continúa haciéndolo con su silencio.

-¿Por qué?- mi voz apenas es un susurro; me quedo viendo en donde terminan mis brazos y donde mis manos deberían de estar- ¿Por qué a los Volturi les importaría alguien como yo? Ni siquiera he roto ninguna ley.

-No lo sé Maya- su mirada de regreso al camino, pero su voz también silenciosa y triste – tal vez eres mucho más de lo que tú crees.

-Lo dudo- si existiera una escala para clasificar a todos los vampiros del mundo, soy realista, yo soy el punto mínimo en ella.

-Date un poco de crédito- su voz aún triste, pero al menos ahora me está mirando y su mano tocando mi brazo – necesitas creer más en ti misma ¿me entiendes?

Asiento sin en realidad creerle.

Se desvía de la carretera y toma la siguiente salida dirigiéndose a un área para acampar que reconozco inmediatamente. Estamos en un área para acampar, al final del camino hay unas cabañas que se pueden rentar, por lo general durante el verano y el invierno están llenas, pero en los cambios de estaciones no. Hemos estado aquí un par de veces, cuando no tenemos un lugar para cuidar.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos alimentarnos – cambia el tema, su tono ya no es molesto – espérame en la cabaña en la que siempre nos quedamos. Seré rápido y te voy a traer algo para ti.

Estoy a punto de discutir que quiero ir a cazar, necesito hacer algo de ejercicio después de todos esos días sentada en el carro, pero su cara me indica que esto no es algo que pueda negociar.

Me deja y camino hacia la cabaña que William menciono. Golpeo con mi brazo la puerta, utilizando la suficiente fuerza para romper el seguro de la puerta.

La cabaña es muy bonita, esta amueblada y los dueños les gusta cubrir hasta el último detalle para facilitarle a la clientela lo que hay que empacar. Tiene una pequeña cocina, con su estufa y refrigerador, una pequeña mesa en medio; la alacena llena de sartenes, cazuelas, platos, vasos… Del otro lado está la sala, con su chimenea y una cabeza de alce encima de ella para crear el efecto campestre.

La cabaña tiene dos cuartos, uno frente al otro. El primero tiene una cama matrimonial y el segundo dos camas individuales; ambas comparten un baño que esta al final del pasillo. La cabaña en si no es muy grande, pero recuerdo con cariño los ratos que hemos estado aquí.

Voy al cuarto con las camas individuales, que es en el me hospedo y que me gusta más. El sol al amanecer se ve a la perfección como sale de entre las montañas, dando una vista espectacular, pero considerando que esta por atardecer no se puede apreciar el efecto.

Me siento en una esquina del cuarto preguntándome como nuestras vidas acaban de dar un giro tan drástico desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Aún recuerdo como me quejaba que necesitamos más aventuras, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen, finalmente entiendo lo que quieren decir con eso.

Escucho a William entrar y caminar hasta el final del pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta. Lo miro y veo que sus ojos siguen negros, hubiera creído que ya se había alimentado. Se acerca y noto que no solo están negros, pero llenos de miedo.

-Maya, los Volturi están aquí- su voz suena derrotado.

¿Cómo es eso posible, si apenas llegamos?

Me extiende su mano, tomando mi brazo para ayudarme a levantar. Utiliza demasiada fuerza y termino en sus brazos, mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Me abraza y se queda ahí, no quiero ir a ningún lado, finalmente estoy en donde pertenezco. Lo veo a la cara, sus ojos viendo los míos, despidiéndose silenciosamente, diciendo que lo que suceda afuera del cuarto, él no va a tener un final feliz y posiblemente yo tampoco. Mi mente no puede procesar el pensamiento de una vida sin él. Me da un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sentir tan amada y deseando que este momento nunca termine.

No puedo perderlo. Me abraza nuevamente y susurra tan silenciosamente que apenas y puedo escucharlo.

-Maya recuerda, no importa que suceda, siempre te voy a proteger ¿Me entendiste?

Lo miro a los ojos entendiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras y el significado de ellas. Asiento con la cabeza. Me baja lentamente al suelo, removiendo sus brazos cuando mis pies tocan el piso, dejando atrás el calor remanente de su cuerpo. Camino hacia la puerta, tratando de encontrar el valor para lo que nos espera del otro lado de la cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera cosa que noto al cruzar el marco de la puerta son las cinco figuras todas con capas que hacen que la cocina se sienta claustrofóbica.

En la puerta están dos vampiros bloqueando la salida de la cabaña, su capa de tono gris más claro que los demás. Ellos están parados sin mover un solo musculo, sus ojos analizando el cuarto constantemente. No me queda la más mínima duda que son algún tipo de guardianes.

Cerca de la mesa hay tres figuras. La primera una vampiro con ojos rojos, su estatura es más o menos la mía, su cabello también negro y su estructura un poco más gruesa que yo, su capa un tono de gris más oscuro, su mano tocado la capa del vampiro más alto. Este tiene un cabello negro lacio que llega a su barbilla, sus ojos son rojos y sus facciones elegantes, su capa completamente negra.

La última figura parece casi una niña, su cabello claro peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos al igual que el resto son rojos, pero en ellos hay una desesperación que casi puedo tocar. En sus manos hay una bolsa de terciopelo negra, y siento algo que me llama dentro de ello, jalándome, pero me controlo y lo ignoro.

La niña se da cuenta de que estaba observando el paquete, en su cara hay una expresión engreída, me está tentando con la bolsa y comienzo a gruñirle.

-Jane querida, por favor compórtate- escucho la emoción del vampiro alto -no queremos asustar a nuestra pequeña amiga.

La vampiro que ahora sé que su nombre es Jane deja de verme de forma burlona y la sustituye con una mirada de odio.

Pero…esa voz, yo recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, hace tantos años atrás, mi mente comienza a pasar rápido por lo años, nuestros viajes, pero no soy capaz de indicar el momento en donde la escuche, lo cual se está volviendo bastante irritante.

-William, ha pasado tanto tiempo, espero que no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes- el vampiro voltea a ver a William.

La cara de William está ausente de cualquier sentimiento, simplemente asienta la cabeza de forma cortes para indicar que entendió.

-Vamos William, no me vas a saludar o indicar que te da gusto vernos- William se queda callado, simplemente viéndolo -entonces algo más formal - su voz es amigable como su rostro, pero es una orden no importa que tan dulce trate de decirla, extiende la mano para que William la tome.

Veo a William, hay entendimiento y duda en sus ojos; suspira, da un paso al frente y extiende su mano tomando la del otro vampiro.

-Ya veo – dice el vampiro –este parece prometedor ¿me pregunto si eres correspondido?

Sigo mirando a William, sus ojos ahora cerrados como si estuviera resistiéndose de algo, pero al final abre sus ojos los cuales están llenos de derrota. Da un paso atrás, su cara nuevamente fría y sin expresión.

-Eso último no es bueno, Caius no va a estar feliz de eso, Alton era uno de sus guardias favoritos, como ya lo sabes. Pero al menos ya estas al tanto de las consecuencias – el vampiro continúa sonriendo mientras William asienta con la cabeza.

-Veo que la haz tratado bien, aunque un poco liberal de cuando en cuando y a veces en el límite de tus órdenes. Sin embargo, la idea está ahí, ella aún no sabe quién es ella ¿Correcto?- ya no está viendo a William, ahora me mira directo a la cara. Me siento confundida ¿a qué se refiere?, miro a William buscando alguna respuesta, pero su rostro sigue igual, no escapa de sus labios una sola palabra.

Miro al vampiro, sus ojos ansiosos, su interés incrementándose como el mío.

-Veamos… ¿Maya?- dice mi nombre con duda, pero ¿cómo es que lo sabe?, nadie nos ha presentado, continua ignorando mi mirada dudosa – te tengo una propuesta. He visto que tu vida no ha sido sencilla sin manos ¿correcto?

¿Cómo demonios sabe que es lo que ha sido mi vida sin ellas? Él tiene sus propias manos, no hay forma de que lo sepa. Pero me doy cuenta que cuando toco la mano de William al parecer muchas cosas le fueron reveladas, casi como si hubiera leído su mente. Estoy petrificada para darle una respuesta y el llamado proveniente de la bolsa que sostiene Jane se vuelve más fuerte, trato de ignorarlo pero no lo logro del todo.

-¿Qué haría si yo pudiera darte, no sé, una mano o tal vez dos?- su tono amigable, que suena como si estuviera bromeando, pero considerando mi situación no le encuentro ninguna gracia. Se queda viéndome esperando mi respuesta.

-Estoy escuchando- mi voz es débil, pero al menos se escucha considerando que siento la garganta seca y dolorosa.

Veo la emoción que mis palabras tienen en él, esta es la respuesta que quiere escuchar.

-¿Vendrías a Volterra para ser parte de los guardias, nuevamente?- su cara se descompone en la última palabra, al parecer hablo más de lo que quería. _¿Nuevamente? ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?_

Imágenes empiezan a fluir por mi mente y ahora es fácil determinar en donde he escuchado esa voz. Un alcantarillado, el olor a putrefacción hace ya tanto tiempo; el dolor en mis muñecas y en mi cuerpo, tan fuerte que deseaba estar muerta. Esa noche y las palabras "_hubieras sido un excelente elemento en la guardia. Pero, como siempre, eres terca como una mula_"

Algo se rompe dentro de mí, recuerdo algo de mí pasado antes de William. Salto para atacar al vampiro pero la vampiro que está tocando su capa salta frente de mí antes de que alcance a mi objetivo y me siento rara, no logro recordar que estaba planeando hacer.

-Renata, querida, no te preocupes por ella. No me va a poder hacer daño, aunque se ve hermosa intentándolo, como un gatito tratando de atacar a un león- Renata se mueve a su lado, sin dejar de tocar la capa del vampiro – te deberías de enfocar en William, él es el verdadero peligro.

-Si Amo – Renata le responde de forma callada y ve a William; definitivamente él no es una mejor opción que yo.

-¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí – sigue tratando de bromear sin considerar la seriedad de la situación- correcto. Te hice una propuesta. Así que mi querida Maya – hace un movimiento con su mano y los dos vampiros que estaban en la entrada se mueven rápidamente a cada lado de William – ¿qué va a ser?, ¿parte de la guardia? O ¿un sin fin de años más, atrapada en quien sabe qué lugar?….

Veo a William tratando de buscar una respuesta, está viendo al vampiro, pero logro ver que sacude su cabeza casi de forma imperceptible.

-... ¿sin William?– todo de pronto parece suceder tan rápido y al mismo tiempo lento. Esa frase tiene un doble significado, no importa que decisión haga, William jamás va a ser parte de mi vida otra vez. El vampiro menciono que el matar a Alton tenía sus consecuencias, la cual asumo que significa que William va a morir. Así que no importa que escoja, William jamás va a salir vivo de esta cabaña, sin embargo sus palabras tratan de hacerme creer que si decido ir con ellos William va a estar a salvo, lo cual es una mentira…. ¡_Odio que me mientan!_

En ese instante mis instintos entran en acción y casi puedo escuchar la voz de William en mi oído repitiendo su mantra para cazar. _Ataca al débil, utiliza el elemento de sorpresa, conoce tus alrededores y usa lo que tengas a la mano; _con todas mi fuerzas me lanzo a Jane, tomándola por sorpresa y con ayuda de una silla, logro que ambas caigamos al suelo. En el proceso deja caer la bolsa en el suelo, vaciando su contenido.

Miro a William y estádefendiéndose de los dos vampiros que estaban a su lado, no esperaban que fuera tan fuerte y rápido, pero son dos contra uno y ambos son buenos guerreros.

Jane aún en el piso recuperándose del shock de que _yo_ fui capaz de empujarla, pero antes de que pueda decidir mi siguiente paso, el llamado se vuelve muy fuerte. Frente a mí esta la bolsa de terciopelo y a unos cuantos centímetros, tiradas en el suelo, un par de manos, _mis manos._

Mi mente inmediatamente vuelven al instante en que William puso de regreso el pedazo de brazo que Alton le arranco de una mordida cuando se enfrentaron.

Jane se para, escucho los gritos de William y me doy cuenta que su mirada está en él, mi mente ahora capaz de recordar cómo me torturaba en esa noche. _Necesito ayudarlo_, tomo ventaja de la distracción y me muevo hacia donde están mis manos, las lamo y pongo mi brazo donde conectan a la perfección con la muñeca.

El vampiro se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y corre hacia donde estoy, gritando –Amalia, alto.

No importa que tan cerca o rápido sea, no va a llegar a tiempo, porque ahora mis manos están de regreso en mi cuerpo, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Al menos ahora tengo una pequeña ventaja para ayudar a William.

Veo la escena y William aún en el piso, pero sin convulsionarse, la atención de Jane ahora en mí viéndome con una mirada de terror. Renata corriendo tratando de alcanzar al vampiro que viene corriendo hacia mí. Los dos soldados confundidos, sin saber si atacar a William o a mí.

En esa pequeña distracción el vampiro me toma la mano, su piel tocando la mía; miles de imágenes comienzan a correr en mi mente, es difícil mantenerles el paso, literalmente estoy viendo una vida frente a mí, pero no es mía, esos pensamientos tampoco lo son, son del vampiro…Aro.

Su cara esta pasmada, él está viendo lo que yo veo. Pero no hay tiempo para analizar la información, el tiempo es preciado y sé que voy a recordar cada detalle.

Veo a William y necesita de mi ayuda. Mis instintos vuelven a entrar en acción, sé que lo puedo proteger y ayudar, pude discernir eso de todos los pensamientos de la mente de Aro.

Levanto mis manos, siento el poder fluir a través de ellas y de como soy capaz poner en la mente de nuestros atacantes una sensación de dolor. Están tratando de destruir a William y eso es inaceptable, puedo ver como los dos guardias, Jane, Renata y Aro caen al suelo y están convulsionándose de dolor.

¿Por qué creen que pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran? Intensifico el dolor por cada año que he vivido sin mis manos. Otro poco más por el dolor que eso me ha traído y sobre todo, por tratar de destruir al único vampiro que me ha mantenido a salvo, al cual le importo y que yo amo.

El poder fluye a través de mí, no me importa si tengo que mantener esto para siempre, es un coraje que había reprimido hace tanto tiempo y que ahora finalmente puedo sacar.

-¡MAYA!- escucho la voz de William y salgo del trance en el que estaba. Él también está en el piso convulsionándose del dolor, trata de verme, pero lo que veo en su cara es miedo…. ¿de mí?

Paro el poder en el momento en que me doy cuenta de que también él está siendo afectado ¿Por qué le puedo hacer daño? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué puedo hacer esto? ¿Cómo lo puedo controlar? Comienzo a hiperventilarme, tantos pensamientos cruzando mi mente. Un toque en mi brazo me regresa a la realidad, William está a mi lado, sus piernas temblorosas pero al menos está de pie mientras los otros siguen recuperándose del dolor y posiblemente del shock.

-¡Necesitamos escapar!- su voz es urgente.

Si removieron mis manos fue por una razón; si soy capaz de crear este tipo de dolor significa que necesito tener cuidado.

_Cúbrelas_ una voz interna me grita.

-Espera- le digo a William, las cabañas tienen todo tipo de cosas para hacer más agradable la estancia a los turistas. Abro el cajón que está a lado de la estufa, al parecer la suerte sigue de mi lado, frente a mí un par de guantes para el horno, sin más los tomo y me los pongo.

-¡Maya, no hay tiempo para empacar!- su voz es desesperada y entiendo porque, los demás vampiros están comenzando a recuperarse.

-Esto es todo lo que necesito – me toma en sus brazos y me pone en su espalda. Huimos de la cabaña y corre hacia las montañas, donde ya la noche llego.


End file.
